


Haikyuu! Various X Reader - Disguised

by KHRIky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 45,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHRIky/pseuds/KHRIky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only female member of the male MMA club, you swept your way to the top but being number 1 for a while wasn't fun. You wanted a challenge so what you didn't expect was a challenge from the volleyball team. No, they weren't going to fight against you, they asked one of the most bizarre questions you never thought you would hear. You couldn't let this exciting opportunity go even if it was absolutely crazy and dangerous. What other reason would there be to reject?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"I'm sorry! I ended up becoming a burden to you all!" Hisashi, Number seven of Karasuno's volley ball team, exclaimed.

He hated himself for getting into an accident. His right leg was broken and needed rest for a whole month. 

"Don't blame yourself, Hisashi." Daichi gently pat his back.

"B-But you can't go to the ultimate training month in Tokyo. You need all the members." Hisahi mentioned with a frown.

Kiyoko stepped up and finally spoke in front of the others.

"I'll try and find a temporary member to join so we can go." She told them.

Nishinoya and Tanaka stared at her with hearts in their eyes before throwing all sorts of compliments towards her causing Daichi to sigh.

"That settles it then. We'll just have to find a temporary member." He announced to the others who nodded.

The bell had rang, indicating that morning lessons were about to start. Everyone soon left the gym and went off to their own classes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyones busy..." Daichi muttered.

His name was called and he turned to see Asahi who smiled towards him.

"Did you find anyone?" He asked.

Daichi shook his head with a disappointed look making Asahi frown. He opened his mouth to speak but someone voice from afar beat him.

"ALRIGHT! COME AT ME!" A female voice yelled.

Both third years exchanged looks before walking to the place where the voice was. They arrived by the third gym and peaked inside, only to grow shocked at what they witnessed.

Grabbing the opponents arm roughly, the girl let out a battle cry before throwing the very large male over her shoulder. His back slammed against the ground but he groaned in pain when she dug her fist into his stomach.

"The winner is..._____!" The referee announced.

Daichi was in awe while Asahi was trembling, completely scared at how strong the girl was. He turned to his shorter friend and began to sweat when he noticed the look Daichi was sending towards the girl.

"We've found our member."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You fistpumped the air after being announced the winner and opened your mouth to cry out in celebration but you halted as you saw two students, who looked to be in the same year as you, gazing at you in interest. You raised a brow in there direction making the taller boy flinch and the shorter one to smile. 

"Good job, ___-san." Your teach praised before handing you a towel.

You ruffled your short (h/c) locks and wiped the sweat on your face with the towel. You walked up to the two standing by the door and their reactions were still the same.

"What can I do for you boys?" You asked.

"How did you..." Daichi trailed off as he saw the flat stare you were sending him.

"I saw you staring so it's a bit obvious." You remarked towards him.

Daichi chuckled and ruffled his hair with a sheepish smile.

"I'm Diachi and this is my friend, Asahi. We were wondering if we could speak to you after school. Afternoon lessons are about to start so we don't have time to discuss now." 

You squinted your eyes at Daichi before moving onto Asahi who gulped and looked elsewhere, trembling even more. The atmosphere grew tense and it became awkward until you finally broke it was a grin.

"Cool. Where do you want to meet?" You shrugged and turned back to Daichi who almost sighed in relief.

"The second gymnasium." He told, the bell ringing at that moment.

Your eyes widened and you quickly turned around.

"Shit...I'm going to get late for class! I'll see you then!" You exclaimed before running to the changing room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it, right?" You questioned to yourself.

You walked to the two doors and peaked in but your eyes widened at what you saw. 

"Volleyball?" You questioned in disbelief as you saw a short boy perform a powerful spike.

You've never played volleyball before but had a lot of knowledge of it due to a very annoying friend you knew in middle school. 

"___-san." You turned and saw Daichi with a few others.

Asahi was busy practicing also. You walked up to him and nodded as a way to greet. The other students introduced themselves including their couch and teacher. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" You crossed your arms and waited for Daichi to speak.

"One of our members ended up in an accident and injured his leg. He is unable to participate in the ultimate training month in Tokyo which is bad because we need all the members." He explained.

"That's too bad..." You muttered.

"That's where you come in. I was hoping...well we all are hoping that you would act as a temporary member to allow us to go to Tokyo." He revealed.

Your expression turned blank and Daichi sent a nervous smile.

"This is the boys volleyball team. I'm a girl. See?" You pointed out and gestured towards your boobs.

Yachi freaked out at how straight forward you were being and saw all the male members standing by you turn red at your words. Daichi quickly handed you a bag and you opened it up to reveal the items inside. A grin slowly stretched across your mouth when you recognised the items.

"Will you take the offer?" He asked.

You were getting bored of the challenges you faced in the MMA club. You wanted to experience a thrill. Something dangerous and risky. This offer may not have to do with fighting but you could already tell that your role was exactly what you wanted. This was going to be fun. You returned your gaze to Daichi and smirked.

"I'll take it."


	2. Ch.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to mention that i started writing this story in october last year and my writing skills weren't as good as they are now. That doesn't mean the story is no good, it just means my writing style then was a lot more simple then it is now where it is a lot more detailed. You'll be able to tell as you read through it, if not then sorry XS

“Is this alright?” You asked as you straightened out the jersey.  
Yachi and Shimizu nodded, happy with their work and you grinned before doing a little pose earning a giggle from the shorter manager. You wore a compression shirt and a plain t-shirt underneath the volleyball jersey to make your chest area flat and making your hair more wild, really helped. You could fool anyone with your new look. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How long are they going to take?” Kageyama questioned.

“They’re girls. What do you expect?” Tsukishima remarked back making the shorter boy glare at him.

Hinata sighed at the two but returned his attention to the front when the doors to the changing room opened. Everyone was shocked as they took in your new look. You grinned at their expressions and spoke.

“What do you think? I’m impressed myself. I actually look like a boy!” You exclaimed the last part.

Disguising as a boy might actually work and you nearly trembled in excitement at the thought of how much fun this was going to be. Daichi was the first to get out of his trance and he smiled, happy with the results. He handed you a bag filled with male clothes and other sports items before speaking towards everyone.

“The bus should be here now. Let’s head outside.” He nodded towards Takeda Sensei and Coach Ukai who led the group out.

You walked into the bus and sat next to Yachi who seemed nervous.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

“O-Oh! I’m just hoping that everyone will grow stronger during the training.” She answered with a small smile.

You patted her back gently and smiled.

“You just have to believe in them. That’s all.” You saw her look at you in awe making you chuckle.

The bus soon drove off and you had a chat with Hinata and Yachi, argued with Tsukishima who was annoying Kageyama and had a battle against Tanaka to see who had the scariest face with Nishinoya cheering in the background.

“We have arrived!” Coach Ukai announced.

Your battle ended between Tanaka when you looked away and stared out of the window. You saw three other teams.

“Those are the other schools we are going to compete with in the future. That’s-” Tanaka explained but you finished it for him.

“Shiratorizawa, Aoba Josai and Nekoma.” You finished, surprising him.

“You know them?” Nishinoya asked.

“Yeah. I’ve competed against their schools before in MMA.” You revealed.

The two younger boys nodded in awe making you grin. You were the last to come off the bus and you walked with everyone to the other teams. You scanned your opponents but you froze completely when your eyes landed on one of the members of Aoba Josai’s team.

“You have got to be kidding me...” You muttered in disbelief.

The member you were staring at turned to you making you silently gasp and hide behind Kageyama who scowled down at you.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“What the hell is he doing here?” You quickly pointed towards the male before keeping yourself hidden again.

Kageyama recognised who you pointed towards and his expression turned sour.

“Oikawa is the captain and ace setter of their school’s volleyball team.” He told you.

Your jaw dropped and you stared at Kageyama in disbelief.

“That idiot actually became the best in his team?” You muttered the question to yourself but Kageyama heard.

“Have you met before?” He asked.

“We attended the same middle school, Kitagawa Daichi. Somehow, the idiot and I were friends.” You answered.

Kageyama grew surprised by your words.

“That’s weird...I never seen you before when I attended there.” He said.

“You went there? Oh wait! You must have been that boy who was known as the genius setter.” You remembered making him nod.

You smiled and patted his back, happy to find out something new but it washed away when you saw Oikawa walk towards you both.

“Tobio-chan! Who’s your friend?” He asked, trying to gain a glimpse of you.

If you kept hiding behind Kageyama this problem would never be solved. You stepped out from your spot and gazed up at Oikawa with a raised brow.

“’Sup.” You greeted.

Oikawa’s eyes widened as he took in your full appearance. You looked really familiar to him but he just couldn’t figure out who. Thankfully in middle school your hair was a lot longer than it was now. Ever since you took MMA in your first year of high school you cut your hair, thinking it was going to be a burden to you. Kiyoko trimmed it and made your hair look a bit wilder.

“Are you a new member?” Oikawa asked, coming out of his trance.

“I’m just filling in for a friend since he injured himself. The name’s Hikaru.” You replied smoothly, using your fake name Daichi made up for you.

“Oikawa Tooru.” He introduced.

You nodded at him and Oikawa turned to Kageyama who scowled once more.

“Let’s have fun this month, Tobio-chan.” He smacked the younger boys back making him stumble forward.

You saw Kageyama glare at Oikawa making you snicker.

“Everyone! For today, we will just settle in. Tomorrow and onwards, you all will be going through hell training. Good luck.” Nekoma’s coach announced.

You gripped on the strap of your bag and sighed. It may be cool that you are doing something as risky as disguising as a boy but you completely forgot about the training part. Damn it...You wanted to rest. You sighed and your shoulders deflated but your eyes flickered to your right when you heard a chuckle. It was one of the nekoma members. His hair reminded you of how you it becomes when you wake up and his facial features were sharp.

“Do you even want to be here? You don’t look too fond to train at all.” He mentioned in a provocative manner.

Your eye twitched in annoyance and you crossed your arms.

“I’m filling in for a friend. If I have to train then at least I can use this to build my strength and stamina.” You told him.

He was surprised by your remark and opened his mouth to question further but his couch called him.

“Sadly, I must leave. It was very nice meeting you, Hikaru.” He said, sarcasm clearly visible in his tone but you were surprised that he already knew your name.

He had already left and you squinted your eyes at his retreating figure.

‘How the hell did he know my name-I mean fake name?’ You questioned to yourself.

You needed to keep a distance from him just in case he ends up figuring out your true identity. You walked forward but ended bumping into someones back. You tilted your head back, gaping at how tall the male was but quickly composed yourself when he turned his attention to you.

“Sorry about that. I wasn’t paying attention.” You sent a sheepish smile but his expression didn’t change.

“It’s fine.” His tone was cold making you shiver slightly.

What the heck? Who put him in a freezer? You nearly chuckled at that thought but your attention was still on him.

“Are you new?” He asked.

What is with everyone asking that? You sighed for the billionth time and nodded before explaining your situation.

“So you’re useless then...” He muttered but you heard.

“Useless? I may or not in volleyball but in other subjects, it’s actually the opposite.” You sent him a smirk and before he could react, you swiftly moved behind him and jumped up.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and squeezed them tightly making it hard for him to breathe. He fell on his knees and you released your hold before moving back in front of him. You grinned and patted his head.

“I brought you down to my level. That’s quite impressive if you base it on our physical appearances.” You told.

“Hikaru!”

You turned and saw Daichi waving towards you.

“I’m coming!” You shouted back before turning back to the tall male.

“What’s your name?” You asked.

“...Ushijima Wakatoshi.” He answered, still trying to gain back the oxygen he lost.

“Ushijima. This moment between us can be considered a lesson. You shouldn’t underestimate anyone. Especially your opponents.” You concluded, pointing towards the team you were temporarily in.

Daichi called you once again making you huff. Ushijima glanced at Karasuno’s captain before following your retreating figure.

“I’ll see you another time, Ushijima!” You grinned once more before running back to your captain.

“Strange...” Ushijima mumbled to himself before getting back on his feet.

You saw the look Daichi was sending you and blinked in confusion.

“You’ve already receiving a lot of interest.” He mentioned.

“How?” You asked.

“The way you handled the captains was really odd.” He told you.

You stared blankly at the taller male.

“So what you’re trying to say is...The captains are interested in me?”


	3. Ch.2

Day 1

“WAKE UP!” 

You shot out of bed with wide eyes causing everyone else to laugh since they were already up.

“What the hell...” You growled and glared at the boy in front of you.

It was the captain of Nekoma’s team. You ruffled your short hair and got onto your feet, mumbling a bunch of curses as you walked out the room with the captain following behind.

“You don’t seem like a morning person. I’m glad I had the honours to wake you up then.” He smirked towards you.

You huffed at his words and elbowed his stomach causing him to automatically bend down. He groaned, his stomach hurting from that blow.

“Don’t annoy me, bedhead.” You remarked back, making the nickname based on his looks.

“My names Kuroo.” He corrected as he slowly straightened up.

“I prefer the nickname.” You sent a tired cheeky smile before strolling off to the others who were warming up.

You stood next to Hinata and greeted him.

“Where are we going?” You asked.

“We have to do a morning jog everyday.” He answered.

Great...This is exactly how your teacher used to make you do in MMA. You began to jog with the others but you gaped as you saw Ujishiima already was a mile away from you all.

“How in the...” You trailed off.

“He’s fast even when he jogs.” Oikawa mentioned with a frown.

He was jogging at the same pace as you. You nodded to him as a way to thank him but his gaze was still on you.

“Have we met before?” He asked.

You nearly flinched at his words but quickly composed yourself and sent him a flat stare.

“Did you just use a pick up line on me?” You questioned back.

His eyes widened at your words and he frantically shook his head with an embarrassed blush. You chuckled at his reaction before facing the front. You saw Ushijima from afar and a devious smirk appeared on your lips as an idea struck your mind.

“I’ll see you later then.” You saluted towards him before sprinting off.

You zoomed past everyone and quickly caught up to Shiratorizawa’s captain. You snickered before storing energy in your legs and jumping up. You attached yourself to Ushijima’s back by wrapping you legs and arms around him. He was taken aback by this and stopped, looking back. He saw you with a grin on your face as you pointed forward.

“Onwards we go!” You exclaimed.

“Get off me.” He ordered but you shook your head.

“I don’t want to jog and plus this will help you increase your strength.” You informed him.

“How?” He asked.

“If you add my weight onto you as you run it will be a burden but once you get used to it, it will show you have gained more strength.”

He nodded at your words, impressed by your idea and moved his attention back to the front. He jogged off and you smiled before resting your head on his shoulder. There were two reasons why you actually did this. One is obviously not to jog and the second...to get some more sleep. You snoozed off as your eyes closed. Ushijima heard you snore and sighed at this. You were just using him as some sort of bed. He soon arrived back at the camp and tapped your arm. Your hand automatically smacked his hand away and you tightened your grip on him. Your body pressed into his back and his eyes widened. He saw the other players and came out his trance.

“Wake up.” He pinched your arm making you yelp.

Your eyes opened and you saw the frown on Ushijima’s face.

“Sorry...” You mumbled and jumped off him.

A few bones popped here and there as you yawned and stretched. Ushijima kept his attention on you but you didn’t seem to notice.

‘His chest is too built compared to his scrawny body. That’s impossible.’ He thought to himself.

“Hikaru!” Hinata called as he ran up to you with Kageyama.

“Yeah?” You turned to him and saw his huff.

“That’s not fair! You cheated!” He exclaimed while Kageyama nodded in agreement.

You opened your mouth to speak but Ushijima stood next to you and spoke.

“I asked him to help me to build my strength.” He stared down at the two.

Hinata trembled under the taller males gaze while Kageyama shrugged, not really fazed. You soon went off with everyone to have breakfast. You sat with your team and Daichi was across you.

“___. You need to be careful.” He whispered making your attention move to him.

“Why?” You whispered back.

“Ushijima is constantly looking at you. I think he’s grown suspicious.” He revealed making your eyes widen.

Hinata and Asahi overheard and looked frightened. You looked back and your eyes made contact with his but he quickly broke it by focusing on his food. You gazed back at Daichi and clicked your tongue.

“If he finds out, I’ll sort it out.” You told them.

“H-How?” Asahi questioned.

“Threatening him.” Hinata’s eyes widened and he ended up repeating your words out loud making you slapped a hand over his mouth.

An awkward silence filled the hall and noticed everyone's attention moved onto you both. You let out a fake chuckle and removed your hand from his mouth.

“Hinata! Your going to spoil it for the others. They haven’t watched that movie where one of the characters does that.” You said out loud.

“You ruined it now, Hikaru.” Daichi mentioned and chuckled making you grin.

Your excuse was completely horrible but it made everyone grow unfazed by the whole situation. You both sat down and you nudged Hinata who looked relieved.

“Don’t just say words like that out loud.” You muttered.

“Sorry...It’s just surprised me.” He hung his head but you patted his back.

After breakfast, you all were sent to the volleyball court. You sat on the side next to Sugawara and leaned your back against the wall.

“I don’t have to play, do I?” I asked to him.

“You’ll have to so it’s fair.” Suga answered making you frown.

“Damn it.” You muttered and got up.

You scratched the of your head as you stood on the court with the others. Tanaka, Kageyama and Hinata were in front of you while Nishinoya and Daichi were on both sides.

“Try and serve, _...Hikaru.” He nearly slipped out your real name but covered it.

You nodded and caught the ball he sent to you.

“So, i’m supposed to hit it and make it go over the net?” You questioned just to make sure you were correct.

“Yeah. Jump up and hit it with a lot of strength.” You nodded at his words and took a deep breath.

You were playing a practice match against Nekoma so everyone had their attention on you. You bounced the ball a few times before throwing it up in the air. You ran and stored energy in your legs to jump up high before slamming your hand against the ball. The ball zoomed over the net and past the players but it ended up out. Silence filled the court and you sent a sheepish smile towards your teammates.

“Sorry.” You said.

“Nice serve!” Tanaka exclaimed and tried taking his shirt off but Hinata prevented him with an embarrassed look.

“But it was out. They got a point.” You grew confused at why everyone was happy.

“That doesn’t matter. Your serve was great!” Nishinoya jumped up in excitement as he mentioned this with a big smile.

“Really? I just thought that ‘throwing a ball over the net’ is the same as ‘throwing someone over your shoulder’. They both need strength so i used the amount I would use against a person.” You explained with a bright smile.

Daichi sweatdropped at your comparison but it did made sense. Nekoma were next to serve and as they did, the ball came towards you. You put your arms together and saved the shot making you grin. Kageyama sent the ball to Hinata who then spiked it. Your team gained a point and you fistpumped the air.

“Alright!”

You hi-fived Nishinoya before continuing with the game. Halfway through you were taken out and Asahi took your place. You cheered as you watched the game. Who knew Volleyball was this much fun. Time drifted by and the practice sessions were now over. You walked with Asahi to the room all of the boys were sleeping in. You opened the door, only to have your eyes widen when you saw most of the boys half naked. Asahi was shocked at the sight and covered your eyes with his large hand. You realised what he did and removed his hand before sending a warning gaze.

“You’re treating me like a girl.” You whispered making him flinch.

He apologized with a nervous expression but you waved him off and went inside boldly. You went to the huge closet and searched for your bag. You opened it and took out a simple t-shirt with a pair of shorts. You stepped over most of the futons since the floor was practically covered in them and walked out.

“Where are you going Hikaru-chan?” You looked back and saw Oikawa.

Even though you spoke to him only twice, you were not surprised by the way he addressed you. The day you became friends in middle school, he would address you as ‘___-chan~’.

“Bathroom.” You answered simply.

“Can’t you simply get changed in here?” That was Kuroo questioning you with his annoying provocative tone.

“It smells of sweat to the point where i’ll throw up. It’s mainly coming from your direction. There’s no way i’m getting changed in here.” You remarked back before strolling of to the bathroom.  
You heard everyone ‘oh!’ and ‘ah!’ after the little diss you shot towards Kuroo. You smiled at this and walked into the male bathroom. You walked into a stall and locked the door. You stripped your sportswear, leaving the compression shirt and the t-shirt on underneath your sleepwear before walking back out. You stood in front of the mirror and ruffled your hair but you soon felt an annoying itch. You lifted up one shirt and scratched over the spot but it wouldn’t go away.

“Damn it.” You muttered and lifted the other two, to reveal your slim stomach.

The itch finally went away and you smiled to yourself but the sound of something dropping reached your ears made your smile falter. You snapped your head to your left but you froze in place. Your eyes grew wider and you gaped as your eyes made contact with another person’s.

“U-Ushijima...” You were in utter shock.

It was only the first day...The First Day and you already screwed up! Ushijima’s look of shock turned to his normal ice cold expression. Your heart pounded in fear as you heard his last words before he spun around.

“I knew it.”


	4. Ch.3

You quickly sorted your clothes out before running out the bathroom and gripping onto Ushijima’s shirt. You used all your strength to prevent him from moving making him sigh at your attempt.

“I’m doing this for my school. Can’t you just keep this a secret...please?” You heard him scoff making you frown.

“If this will help weaken your team then I’m going to tell.” He said.

You stared at him in disbelief.

“You would actually go that low just to make your team win? I would rather have my opponent as strong as they could be so if I beat them I know that i’m better than them.” You informed him.

Ushijima turned to you as you said this and you loosened your grip on him.

“Fine. I won’t tell.” He revealed making you light up.

“Really? Thanks man-” You were about to pat his back but he raised his hand stopping you from speaking and moving.

“On two conditions. For the rest of this month, You have to tidy up after my team has used the court and you have to wake up earlier than the others to help me practice my spikes. I saw you earlier perform that strong serve.” He ordered.

“Hold up. You want me to tidy up after your team and wake up really early? Are you slowly trying to kill me?” You questioned with a frown.

The flat stare he sent you obviously meant he was serious.

“I’ll help you with your training late at night. I’ll have more energy in the night then in the morning. Deal?” You stuck your hand out.

Ushijima’s hand was way larger then yours but it felt warm when your hands linked together. His hand soon retreated and you watched as he went off. The minute he left, you leaned against the wall and sighed in relief.

“That was close...” You muttered.

You quickly went back to the boys room and walked in. You laid down in your futon and noticed that the two futons beside you were empty. A smile appeared on your face and you relaxed.

“At least I have some space...” You muttered.

“Wrong.”

You looked up and you saw a smirking Kuroo towering over your body. He claimed the bed next to you, on your left. You sighed in annoyance and turned to your right so you showed your back to him. He poked your back making you flinch and prevent the giggle from escaping your lips.

“Don’t be mean. I’m actually being kind and sleeping next you, a loner since nobody wants to.” He mentioned casually and your eye twitched at the insult he included in the sentance.

“Hikaru-chan.”

Oikawa sat on the bed next to yours and smiled brightly.

“Is it alright If I sleep here?” He asked.

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to sleep by your friends?” You asked, gesturing towards his other mates who were sprawled around in their beds in a messy manner.

You raised a brow at this making Oikawa chuckle.

“I’ll end up being kicked by Iwa-chan in his sleep. I don’t want to risk my life.” He joked earning a yell from Iwaizumi.

You chuckled and nodded at his words before resting on your back. You glanced at Kuroo and saw him gazing at you with amuzement lingering in his eyes.

“What?” You snapped at him.

“Nothing~” He cooed before moving in the same position like you and closing his eyes.

Oikawa tapped your shoulder, calling your attention and made a hand gesture. He watched as you nodded before raising your hand and flicking Kuroo’s forehead hard. Kuroo yelped and rubbed the sore spot.

“Don’t annoy me bedhead.” You grinned and hi-fived Oikawa while Kuroo scowled.

The lights were off and you closed your eyes while relaxing with the blanket covering nearly all of your body. You soon drifted off to sleep not noticing Oikawa was gazing at your peaceful face with a soft expression.

‘Why do you remind me so much of her?’ He questioned to himself before finally closing his eyes.

Day 2

You were woken up early by the idiot Kuroo and performed the same jog with everyone. You tried to attach yourself to Ushijima again but he acted straightforward and refused while adding in a comment.

“It’s inappropriate.”

You rolled your eyes at his words and jogged alongside him. Damn it...Now your chance of sleeping more withered away. You both returned to the training base before everyone again and you gulped down the bottle of water you had kept in your pocket. You were about to put your bottle away but you saw Ushijima eyeing it. A cheeky smile appeared on your features and you moved it around. You laughed as you saw him follow it with his eyes making him snap out his trance and glare at you. You didn’t miss the tint of pink on his cheeks.

“Aw~ Is someone embarrassed?” You cooed and tried to pinch his cheek but he moved away on time.

“Be quiet.” He muttered and soon saw the others. 

You sat by your team again and informed them about Ushijima and the deal you made. Daichi was relieved but Tsukishima couldn’t help but add a remark.

“Are you even trying? You already have been caught in one day.” He asked and mentioned with a brow raised.

You blew a raspberry towards him and spoke.

“Have you been hanging out with bedhead? You sound exactly like him. Annoying.” You snapped at him.

He was taken aback by your answer making you snicker. Once breakfast was over, everyone went outside and stood in front of all the coaches, managers and teachers.

“Everyone. Today we will be heading towards the forest not far from here. Throughout this month, we won’t just be practicing on the court.   
We will allow you to have fun from time to time.” Ukai announced making the others next to him nod.

“Does that mean we are having ‘Fun’ today?” You voiced out for the other players who looked just as confused.

Ukai nodded and you instantly didn’t like the smirk that appeared in his features as he crossed his arms.

“Today you will all be participating in...” He trailed off and you all leaned forward in anticipation.

“Survival Of The Fittest.”


	5. Ch.4

You felt your eyebrow twitch as you glared at coach Ukai who held a headband in your direction. Ushijima, Kuroo and Oikawa were wearing the same kind and your body shook in anger.

“You expect me to team up with these guys AND make me where this stupid headband!” You snapped, attempting to grab Ukai but he quickly placed the headband in your stretched out hand.

"The headbands are to represent your team. The other teams have different animal headbands. Remember, this is survival of the fittest." He quickly explained before taking a step back.

You growled making him laugh before jogging off, leaving you in your angry state.

“Calm down, Hikaru-chan.” Oikawa stood in front of you and took the headband.

He placed and adjusted it on your head before cooing over how cute you looked.

“The cat ears just make you look so cute.” He ruffled your hair but you just crossed your arms and grumbled a few curses under your breath.

You glanced at Kuroo who didn’t seemed fazed at the fact that he had to wear the headband with cat ears. Ushijima looked really funny and you tried really hard not to laugh. He had such a serious expression and with those cat ears on, it really didn't match. Oikawa had gone off to Iwaizumi’s team who was wearing mouse ears. He clawed Iwaizumi’s arms in a cute manner but his friend hit him back, really annoyed. Oikawa cried out while comically flying back and your eyes widened when he collided into you. You groaned and opened your eyes, only to freeze as you saw Oikawa’s faced inches away from yours. He looked just as shocked but you saw recognition flash in his eyes.

“___-” You slapped a hand over his mouth and looked over at Ushijima.

He nodded at the message you sent through your eyes. He grabbed a fistful of the back of Oikawa’s jacket and lifted him up easily. You got onto your feet and Oikawa was placed down on his feet.

“Is that you-” Oikawa was cut off once more.

“Let’s talk elsewhere.” You turned around and told your coach that you needed to go to the bathroom.

Oikawa made the same excuse to his coach. Kuroo gazed at you both in wonder but turned around as he was called by one of his friends.

“Do you know that small store we just passed by. Head there and make sure to be quick. We are starting in thirty minutes.” Coach Ukai told us.

We nodded and quickly walked off. Oikawa glanced at you from time to time but you kept your attention in front of you. You both walked into the store and quickly went to the male toilets. You were about to walk in but Oikawa grabbed your wrist. You gazed back at him and raised a brow as he blushed in embarrassment.

“You can’t go in there.” He whispered.

“i’m a boy as of this moment so it’s fine.” You whispered back before using your strength to drag him inside.

It was empty and you shut the door, locking it in the process. You turned around to Oikawa who crossed his arms and waited for you to speak.

“Hey baka Tooru.” You greeted with a nervous smile.

You mouth parted to speak but a gasp escaped your lips when Oikawa suddenly tackled you with a hug. You back smacked against the door causing a wince but your attention was still on Oikawa who trembled slightly.

“It really is you. Why didn’t you contact me after we graduated from middle school?!” He exclaimed but you hushed him, telling him to calm  
down.

“I never really had the time to. I was busy with my own club, MMA. I was always training everyday and would always end up going home really late.” You told him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

He relaxed under your touch and sighed.

“What are you doing here then?” He soon moved back and questioned to you.

“I told you before. I’m filling in for one of the members. He injured himself.” You answered.

“B-But they could have picked any boy at least.” He protested.

You shrugged and sent him a grin.

“I accepted it because I thought it would be fun. I didn’t expect to get caught twice in just two days...” You simply told and grumbled the last part to yourself.

The flat stare you received from him made you chuckle.

“You’re still the same old ___.” He muttered.

You smiled at this but then it soon went away as you realised, you didn’t have much time left.

“Listen Tooru. I need you to keep this a secret. Do not reveal this to anyone else. My team and Ushijima are the only ones who know.” You revealed.

“I’ll stay quiet about this. One more thing...Ushijima? When did he find out?” Oikawa asked, slightly surprised by this.

“Yesterday. He caught me sorting out my bandages.” Oikawa’s expression darkened at your words and he cracked his knuckles.

“That means he saw your body...I’ll kill him.” He growled.

You tapped his head making him grow out his faze.

“Baka. It was an accident.” You sighed and turned around before unlocking the door.

“We should go. The race is about to start soon.” You told him before walking out.

Oikawa nodded and his expression was a lot more happier compared to before. He tried to link arms with you but you prevented him and   
flicked his forehead. He whined in pain and puffed his cheeks but you simply walked off. He caught up to you and you both walked out the shop. As you both made your way back to the others, your expression turned serious. It had been two days and two people had already discovered you. It was good that you were able to convince them to keep it a secret but if you were caught again, there was a chance that it will be more difficult to convince the next person to keep quiet. Your fists clenched and your eyebrows knitted together.

‘I won’t get caught again.’

“Wait!” Your thoughts were interrupted by your shocked friend.

You gazed at him wondering what was wrong.

“You’re in the MMA club?!” He exclaimed.

This earned him a smack at the back of his head.

“Didn’t you hear me before or did you just realise now? Geez...You’re really slow, baka Tooru.” You muttered.

You fastened your pace, walking ahead but you couldn’t help but sigh as you heard Oikawa being over dramatic.

“My poor little ___-chan is fighting in a cage full of animals.” He obviously had no knowledge on MMA making you roll your eyes.

“Baka...” You muttered but didn’t stop the smile from appearing on your lips.


	6. Ch.5

You stood with your team and listened as one of the coaches spoke.

“This race is very simple. All you have to do is get to the other end of the forest. Whoever gets there first will win. All the members must past the finishing line to officially win.” 

Each team stood behind the white line that was recently painted on the ground. Coach Ukai raised his hand making you take a deep breath and focus.

“GO!” He swiped his head down and you shot forward only to be grabbed.

Confusion struck your features and you looked back to see Kuroo holding onto your left hand while Ushijima held your right hand.

“What are you doing? We’re falling behind.” Oikawa ruffled your hair with a smile.

“You’re too innocent, Hikaru-chan.” He walked off and the three of you followed behind.

The two taller boys had released your hands and you walked next Oikawa who soon pointed ahead of him. You followed where he pointed and your eyes widened at the sight before you. There was five different paths to take and nine teams altogether. Since your team was left behind, two teams went on each path except for one.

“Do you understand now?” He asked.

“I feel stupid...if we go through that path, we can get to the other end a lot faster since we won’t have another team to bother us.” You saw   
Kuroo smirk and sighed as you heard what he said.

“While you two went, I saw the paths and came up with the plan.” Ushijima nodded at his words telling you that Kuroo was speaking the truth.

You nodded towards Kuroo in appreciation and soon the four of you ran towards the middle path. 

You stepped through a bush and pushed away a branch before moving forward. After moving all the branches out the way, you finally was able to see what was ahead of you. You didn’t even get to speak as a volleyball was suddenly shot towards you. Your yelp was muffled as the ball smacked you in the face. You fell back and back into the bush. The ball rolled away and you winced as you touched your sore face. 

“What the hell...” You grumbled.

“Hikaru-chan. What happened?” Oikawa tried stepping towards you but you stopped him

You glared at the area where the volleyball came from but your eyes widened as you saw a machine in front of a huge army of cardboard cut-outs. The machine began to shoot more volleyballs. There was a sign above it and you quickly read it before dodging a ball that came in your direction. 

Knock down all the cardboard cut-outs to proceed.

Ushijima nodded to himself as he understood the instructions and ran forward.

“I’m not going to be left behind.” Kuroo said with a grin before running after Ushijima.

Oikawa helped you up but quickly pulled you in his direction. You felt his arm slither around your waist as he brought you closer to him. You felt your cheeks heat up at how close you were but the situation you were currently in, brought you back to reality. You saw Ushijima and Kuroo working together and nearly half of the cardboard cut-outs were knocked down.

“Tooru, I’ll send you the ball and you knock as many as you can, all right?” He released you and you both shot towards the machine.

A ball came towards you and you brought your arms together. Kuroo paused from his activity and gazed at your arms. His brow raised as he saw your elbows were touching. 

‘That’s odd...’ He thought to himself but quickly focused back on playing.

The ball hit against your arms and flew up. You moved out the way and allowed Oikawa to run forward.

“Now!” You exclaimed.

Oikawa jumped up and you watched in awe as he slammed the ball with so much strength. It flew through the air and knocked down more than then cut-outs. You both caught up with Kuroo and Ushijima and you sent another ball to Oikawa who hit it successfully. It took a while but you managed to get to the end. You huffed and rested a bit of your weight on Oikawa who chuckled.

“Are you already tired?” He asked.

“I used way too much energy than I should have.” You muttered.

You felt someone’s stare and turned to Kuroo. His expression was serious which surprised you but you looked at Ushijima when he pointed across.

“The other teams are beating us.” He mentioned.

You jumped at this and stared at the taller boy in disbelief.

“Why are we standing here then?! Let’s go!” You yelled and zoomed off, leaving a trail of dust behind you.

“Hikaru-chan!” Oikawa called and ran off.

Ushijima sighed and went off followed by Kuroo who was feeling a bit unsure.

“We’re almost there!” You shouted out.

“We’re going to win this!” A voice yelled.

You looked to your left and saw Hinata running with Kenma, Iwaizumi and Kageyama. You noticed your team were running alongside you and decided to speak.

“Can you guys run anymore faster?” You asked.

“Of course. This is nothing.” Kuroo mentioned.

Ushijima was silent but you saw the nod he sent. Oikawa gave a thumbs up and you smiled before pointing ahead.

“Let’s win this race!” 

You all increased your speed and zoomed past Hinata’s team. You saw a bright light and knew that was the end of the forest. You stored some energy in your legs and jumped forward with a big smile on your face. Your trainers made contact with sand and you looked across in awe as you realised you were on a beach. The bright sun was beating down making the view in front of you even more beautiful.

“Come on Hikaru-chan!” Oikawa’s voice brought you out of your faze and you quickly ran with the others. 

You saw the coaches hold a long white ribbon and a grin appeared on your face as you came in contact with it along with your team mates.

“Alright!” You fist pumped the air and cheered with Oikawa.

Kuroo gazed at you, a question lingering in his mind. His attention moved to Coach Ukai who pointed to a table full of delicious food.

“Here’s your treat for coming in first place.” He told.

Hinata’s team had just arrived and the short boy grew gloomy at the fact that they came in second. You felt bad and turned to your coach but he assured you that they had food for the other teams as well. You smiled at this and nodded before excusing yourself. You sat down next to Kuroo and immediately began to eat, not noticing him glance at you a few times.

Ever since he saw the way you brought your arms together to save that ball, he began to doubt if you were who you truly were. You didn't even do the correct position to receive the ball. Your elbows were touching but it's physically impossible for a male to do that. 

A/N: For those who are confused about how the reader brought her arms together, here's a link where I explain: comments.deviantart.com/1/4935…

He let out a sigh and began to eat but he couldn’t get the question in his mind to leave.

‘Could Hikaru actually be...a girl?’


	7. Ch.6

Day 5

It had been three days since the race and you had noticed Kuroo’s behaviour around you had changed. He became quieter whenever you were near him and he didn’t even sleep next to you anymore. Not that you really cared or anything…Okay…now you’re acting like a tsundere. You mentally shook your head and sighed before staring at the ceiling. It was morning and you didn’t receive your usual wakeup call from bedhead. A groan was heard and you tilted your head to your right to see Oikawa waking up. His hair was a mess making you chuckle at how cute he looked. He sent you a tired smile and lazily waved to you.

“Morning.” He croaked as he slowly sat up.

Since you were the last ones in the room, you sat up and made the slightly older boy turn to you. Your fingers combed his hair and fixed the strands the stuck out in a random directions. The sound of someone clearing their throat echoed in the room and you turned to your right to see Kuroo who crossed his arms.

“Everyone’s waiting.” He mentioned.

You nodded and nudged Oikawa to get up. You grabbed your jogging attire and attempted to leave to the male bathroom but Kuroo stopped you.

“Why don’t you get changed in here? It doesn’t smell like you assume it does.” Kuroo raised a brow and waited for you to remark back but nothing.

You were speechless. Why the hell does he have to bug you for? You slowly nodded and turned around, sending Oikawa a troubled look but he was in the midst of getting changed. He was shirtless making you stiffen as your eyes automatically trailed down his perfect abs. Blood rushed to your cheeks and you gulped but an idea popped in your mind.

‘It’s a bit dramatic but I’m sure it’ll work.’ You mentally thought.

You let out a groan and placed a hand on your head before falling back dramatically. Oikawa saw this and his eyes widened since he didn’t know you were actually faking it.

“Hikaru-chan!” He called out and went down on his knees.

Kuroo was taken aback by the situation but crouched down. He noticed your face was red and you were breathing heavily.

“What wrong?” Oikawa asked.

“I suddenly feel dizzy…” You muttered, your eyes half open.

You wanted to pat yourself on the back for your great acting. Yachi walked in with a shy expression as she spoke.

“I came to check what was taking so…Oh my god! What happened to Hikaru! Is he dying? Help!” Yachi panicked making you inwardly sigh.

“Y-Yachi…” You called.

She snapped her attention to you and practically fell on her knees. The younger girl overreacted over everything but you found that cute. She gazed at Oikawa and Kuroo and spoke.

“I-I’ll take care of him so you both should go to the others. Could you inform them about the situation, please?” She told and asked timidly.

Kuroo nodded and Oikawa sent you one more worried glance before following Nekoma’s captain out the room. Yachi took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down from the panic. You watched in amusement but decided to end the fun by telling the truth.

“I’m fine Yachi. I was just pretending.” You whispered making her pause from her breathing exercise.

“E-Eh? Why?” She asked, confused.

“Kuroo is onto me. I think he’s grown suspicious but is still unsure that’s why he’s acting different around me.” You told her.

“T-That’s bad…If he finally figures out, he’ll tell and then we’ll have to go back home and then we’ll never become stronger and lose-“ You placed a hand over her mouth and sighed.

“Calm down. Nothing is going to happen. Oikawa and Ushijima already know and they are keeping it a secret. I’ll sort it out if he tries to tell.” Your hand was removed from her lips and she let out a shaky sigh.

“Okay…You’ll have to stay in bed though ___-chan since the others will think you’re sick.” She told.

“That’s cool. I can just relax~” You grinned towards her making the younger girl giggle and nod.

You quickly went to you bed and snuggled into the blankets before waving to Yachi who left the room. She went back to the others and didn’t notice another person who kept themselves hidden all this time. You closed your eyes, hoping to gain more sleep but they snapped open when you heard the door shut and lock. You looked at the door but froze completely when you saw Kuroo who smirked down at you. You tried sitting up but he pushed you back down and straddled your waist.

“W-What are you doing? This is wrong-“ You tried to say but he spoke over you.

“You’re a girl. Aren’t you, ___?” He questioned, leaning down.

He waited for you to grow shocked but instead you let out a sigh.

“Yes I am.” You answered.

He raised a brow at this.

“Aren’t you going to panic like your cute friend?” He questioned, referring to Yachi.

So he overheard your conversation with Yachi. Sneaky bastard…He must have made an excuse to get out of the morning jog so he could eavesdrop on you. You shook your head and spoke.

“Oikawa and Ushijima already knew so it’s not that surprising now.” You mentioned.

“They kept quiet about this?” You nodded making him lean down, making your faces just an inch away from each other.

“I’ll keep it a secret only on one condition. I get a reward everyday until the end of the month.” He licked his lips but you were unfazed.

You grabbed a fistful of his shirt and flipped your positions so you were on top. You didn’t waste time and closed the gap. Kuroo was shocked at how bold you were by suddenly kissing him.

You broke the kiss and wiped your lips with the back of your hand.

“Don’t think I will get flustered over a situation like this. I’ve already had my first kiss.” You told him, sending him back a smirk.

You rolled off him and plopped back onto your futon. Silence filled the room and Kuroo was still not over what occurred.

“Make sure you keep your promise.” You mentioned.

He nodded slowly before turning to you.

“I didn’t expect that…” He truthfully told.

“You don’t know me obviously. I’m not one of those typical girls from a shoujo manga.” You remarked back making him chuckle.

He rested his back against the futon he was laying on and stared up at the ceiling.

“So…Who did you have your first kiss with?” He asked.

You glanced at him before smiling at the memory that appeared on your mind. You wanted to call him by his nickname but instead you addressed him by his surname.

“Oikawa.”

...SILENCE...

“Are you serious?”


	8. Ch.7

3 years ago

“Baka Tooru,” You called the 14 year old boy.

Oikawa turned to you in wonder. Your expression was blank but the words you spoke seemed just as simple in your opinion.

“Let’s kiss.”

“W-What? But you’re my friend. Isn’t that weird?” He rambled on, his face flaming up.

“I just want to get my first kiss over with since most of the girls in my class are rubbing it in my face that they already have. It’s pissing me off.” You answered, trying hard not to look annoyed.

The taller boy gulped at your words but slowly nodded. How hard could it be? It was just a kiss, right? The first kiss…

You closed your eyes and leaned forward at the same as your friend and soon your lips met. The kiss was short and as soon as it was done, you stepped back and smiled at the blushing boy.

“Thanks Tooru!” You turned and ran off to your class.

Did you just desert him after such an important kiss? He sighed and shook his head but he couldn’t help but smile. You were just too weird but he always liked that about you.

“That’s what happened,” You simply told.

Kuroo stared at you strangely causing you to chuckle.

“You really are weird…” He muttered, wincing when he earned a smack from you.

Day 7

“Nice serve!” Daichi exclaimed when you served the ball correctly.

You wiped the sweat from your forehead and continued to play with your teammates. You were getting used to playing volleyball and knew that the position you were strongest at was the server but that still didn’t change your mind about which sport you were passionate about. MMA would always be your number one.

You sat on the bench, Asahi taking your place and you let out a sigh. Suga handed you a drink making you send him a smile.

“Thanks.” You gulped down the water and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat on your face.

“You sure are working hard.” Kuroo sat down next to you and nudged you playfully.

You rolled your eyes and spoke.

“Of course. I’m not going to stand there like an idiot,” You remarked back.

He ruffled your hair, annoying you even more. You slapped his hand away making his smirk widen. You knew he loved pissing you off to the point where you wanted to strangle him. You let out a sigh, calming yourself down but looked ahead when you were called. It was Ushijima. You nodded at the silent message he sent through his eyes and got up. You went to the court his team used and started cleaning up. Some of the members of Ushijima’s team were confused by your work and even questioned you.

“I lost a bet to Ushijima and have to do this for the rest of the month,” You lied.

They seemed to have bought the lie and nodded at your words before leaving the court. Ushijima noticed you were tired but didn’t give up. He told his teammates to go ahead before making his way back to you. You grew surprised when you saw the taller male help you clean up.

“I thought I was supposed to do this.” You raised a brow at him.

“You look tired,” He replied back simply.

Your expression softened at his words and you nodded before continuing with your work in silence. Once you were done, you noticed the sports hall was empty.

“I forgot to say thanks.” You saw him turn his attention to you.

Ushijima saw you turn to him but his eyes widened a fraction when he saw you send him a genuine smile. Your eyes were closed and your head was tilted slightly to your right. Your smile…It was pretty in his eyes and he felt his cheeks grow warm. Not taking the situation very well, Ushijima looked elsewhere. Your eyes were now open and they blinked at the taller male who was refusing to look at you.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

“Your smile is too feminine,” He answered.

“Oh. How do you make a masculine smile then?” You crossed your arms and waited.

Ushijima frowned and refused to do it.

“Come on. I need your help.” You poked his arm several times while pouting making you look even more feminine.

“Don’t do that either,” He warned.

Before you could remark back at him, he looked down at you a sent a smile. His eyes were open but they were glazed over with emotions that made them look kind. Your eyes grew wide and you froze in place. How…How the hell did a simple smile make him look so handsome?

Ushijima looked away and walked off, leaving you alone. He frowned, embarrassed that he made such a ridiculous expression towards the disguised girl. You shook out your faze and called out to him before running out the court. It was three in the afternoon and you were wondering why everyone had finished practising early. You walked in with Ushijima into a room where everyone was standing in.

“Hikaru!” You looked to your right and saw Yachi run to you.

“What’s up?” You asked.

Yachi opened her mouth to speak but she gazed up at Ushijima and squeaked in fear. You turned to him and spoke.

“You’re scaring the poor girl. Stop frowning.”

He sighed at your words before turning and walking to his teammates. You turned back to Yachi and smiled at her.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

“W-We’re going to the hot springs as a treat from the coaches. Coach Ukai didn’t know until the others announced it.” She told with a panicked expression.

Hm…This was bad. You couldn’t afford to get caught overall. It’s only been a week since you’ve been here. You couldn’t act sick again, they would assume you wouldn’t be fit enough to stay for the rest of the month.

“Don’t worry. I’ll talk to the others,” You reassured her but inwardly, you were really unsure about what you were going to do.

You walked into the bus, your school team was taking and as soon as the door shut, you stood up in front of everyone. Coach Ukai was driving the bus so there wasn’t anyone else you could speak to.

“Listen guys. We are going to the hot springs. How the hell am I going to get out of this without getting caught?” You asked.

Shimizu spoke up making you gaze down at her.

“I’ve already sorted it out. Don’t worry,” She said.

You gazed at her in wonder but nodded at her words. You sat back down in your seat next to Hinata and relaxed in your seat.

“I didn’t know hiding your identity would be so f-ing tiring,” You grumbled.

Hinata flinched at the use of strong language and Kageyama noticed.

“___ Senpai…” He called you in a warning tone.

“What? I didn’t say the whole curse. I cut it down,” You shot back.

He still sent a disapproving look making you roll your eyes.

“Alright fine. I’m sorry for offending your boyfriend.” Your lips broke out into a grin as you said this.

Your words caused the two to yell towards you but all you did was laugh. You ruffled Hinata’s hair and playfully punched Kageyama’s arm.

“I’m only kidding.” You smiled at them before relaxing in your seat once again.

You chatted with the two younger boys during the rest of the journey to the hot springs. Once you arrived there, Shimizu told you to stay behind. You kept yourself hidden and waited for her to tell you when everyone had gone inside. Once the coast was clear, she led you to the back of the building.

“Are we allowed through here?” You asked.

“My friend owns this place so it’s fine,” She told making you nod in awe.

"Wait a sec. Did you suggest this place then to the coaches?" You asked.

"No, it was a coincidence. I found out when they announced it. Luckily it was because my friend is willing to help you," She answered.

You were taken to a changing room and she took some clothes from a bag.

“She let me borrow one of the uniforms,” She informed you.

Your mind clicked as you understood what Shimizu’s plan was. You were now going to disguise as a female worker until everyone left. Would you be able to pull it off until the end of the day? You could only hope. You placed on the purple kimono and Shimizu sorted out the rest for you. She straightened your hair to make it look more feminine compared to your wild look. You put on a pair of glasses with fake lenses and got up. Shimizu eyed your appearance before a smile appeared on her face.

“You look great.” Her words made you smile back and thank her.

You walked out the room but paused as you came across a female worker.

“Hi! You must be ___,” She greeted with a grin.

“This is my friend, Hana. The owner,” Shimizu told.

You bowed slightly and greeted back.

“I heard about your situation. I’m sure you’ll pull this off for a few hours,” Hana encouraged and patted your arm.

Shimizu had gone off to the female hot springs, leaving you with Hana. The older female linked arms with you and you both went to the front of the shop where the other female workers stood in a line. You saw all your teammates and the three captains who knew your true identity stare at you in shock but you glared at them, making them move their attention elsewhere. If you hadn’t glared, you would have recieved unwanted attention from the others who didn't know about your identity. Hana moved forward and bowed.

“Welcome to ‘Traditional Hot Spring’. The male hot springs are this way. If you need help washing up, you may call one of us to ‘personally’ help you.” She sent a wink towards them and grinned as most of them blushed.

You almost gaped at Hana in horror. Oh hell no! You weren’t going to give one of these boys a wash! Ushijima didn’t seem fazed by her words at all but he did move his attention onto you for a few seconds, his expression darkening at the thought of you doing such an act. Oikawa blushed slightly, glancing at you a few times and when you looked at Kuroo, your eyes locked. You saw the mischevious glint in his eyes and tried so hard not the slap the palm of your hand against your forehead. This was bad…Really bad. Once you were dismissed by Hana, you followed the other female workers. You entwined your hands together and closed your eyes.

‘Please…Please let me get through this without getting caught!’


	9. Ch.8

“___! You’ve got a few requests! Didn’t know you were so popular.” Hana nudged you playfully while handing you a sheet.

You sent her a flat stare before looking at the sheet. You were taken aback by the names that were written on there. Hana blinked as you lowered the sheet from your vision before walking up to the wall and attempting to bang your head against it. Hana grabbed you before you could and snickered.

“We can’t send you to the customers with bandages on. Get changed into this outfit and head to the showers,” She ordered.

You grumbled a curse under your breath and went to quickly get changed. You didn’t like what you were made the wear. It was a short kimono and with black stockings. Your sleeves were rolled up with the help of Hana and you headed to the showers. The second you entered, you were smacked in the face with steam.

“The heck…” You muttered, only to gasp as you felt a hand grab you and drag you away.

You were brought into a shower stall but the water wasn’t running. You looked up at the person only to relax as you noticed it was Kuroo…who only had a pair of black boxers on. If there was a typical shoujo girl in a situation like this, she would have turned red and become a stuttering mess. Instead, this is what occurred.

“Nice ass.” You smirked as you saw Kuroo was startled by your sudden compliment.

He had turned his back to you and moved to sit down on the stool making his butt stick out. Don’t get it wrong. You weren’t flirting with him. You just wanted to get back at all the times he annoyed you. You obviously didn’t stop after the comment you made. You raised your hand and slapped his ass, snickering as you saw him freeze. You didn’t see his expression but you could see his ears had turned red. You burst out in a fit of laughter, only to have your mouth covered by Kuroo who glared at you but then he loosened up and allowed his lips to form into a smirk.

“You still haven’t given me my reward for the day.” He removed his hand slowly and before you could react, his lips were locked with yours.

You closed your eyes and remained still. Kuroo broke the kiss and clicked his tongue. He didn’t like how you would never respond to the kiss.

“Five minutes, ___-chan! The next customer is waiting,” Hana called out to.

You opened your mouth to respond but you shivered when you felt the taller male’s lips against your neck. He placed slow yet sweet kisses before gently biting into a certain spot. You gasped and your face flamed up. No one had ever done this to you so you were completely flustered. Your hands placed themselves on his shoulders to help support your body that was gradually growing weak from the sweet sensation you were feeling from Kuroo’s touch. He moved back and licked his lips at your current state. He was satisfied that he finally was able to make you like this.

“___-chan, go to the next customer!”

You nodded stiffly and moved away from Kuroo who watched your every move. You didn’t even help but you were relieved that you could leave. You went to the next shower stall and stopped as you saw Oikawa. He looked back at you and smiled brightly.

“___-chan. Can you wash my hair for me?” He asked.

You flustered state went away and you gazed at him blankly. He wore only a pair of white shorts but you really weren’t bothered by it.

“Are you serious?” You raised a brow.

He whined as you tried to leave making you huff and turn back to him.

“Remember when we used to wash each other’s hair when we were kids?” He stared at you innocently.

“We met in middle school. Don’t make up some random crap, Baka Tooru.” You smacked his head making him yelp in pain.

“Fine, Fine! I…I just requested you so no one else would.” He pouted but you rolled your eyes.

“Too late. I have three. I’ve already been through one.” You tried not to shiver at the thought of what occurred earlier.

Oikawa didn’t look happy at what you said but he closed his eye when you grabbed a bowl of water and drenched his hair. You squeezed shampoo on his hair and used your fingers to scrub his hair. Bubbles were formed and you blew them making your friend chuckle at your childishness. Hana suddenly warned that you had two minutes left and sighed. Oikawa closed his eyes after you instructed him to and you washed his hair. Once all the shampoo was washed away, you grabbed a towel and placed it on top of his head.

“There you go. Hope you liked the service,” You said in your politest voice.

Oikawa chuckled when you mock bowed and left the shower stall. You went to the last one and knocked on the door.

“Open up. I’m here to help.” You waited until the door opened.

You were about to step in but a hand covered your eyes and brought you in. When they removed their hand, all you was the handle of the door.

“Don’t look this way at all. I don’t need help.” You recognised Ushijima’s voice and raised a brow at his words.

“Why did you request then?” You questioned.

“I requested to help you instead,” He answered.

“How?" You waited for his reply.

“To use up your time. This way, you won’t have to help anyone else.”

You were taken aback by his words but you couldn’t help but feel warm. For someone who was known to have a horrible personality, he actually was very kind.

“Thanks,” You muttered.

“I just couldn’t stand the fact that you would end up helping one of those hormonal boys,” He mentioned making you chuckle.

Ushijima finished his shower and asked for you to hand his clothes that hung on the hook of the door. You did it without looking at him and as soon as he was changed, he tapped your shoulder. You turned around and tilted your head up to gaze into his eyes. You wanted to thank him but you already did through words. You could punch him in the arm like guys do but he would end up taking it the wrong way since he knew you were a girl. You mentally shrugged as another idea popped up in your mind and decided to go with that one. You stepped forward and Ushijima tensed up as you wrapped your arms around his waist.

“What are you doi-” He asked in wonder.

“I really appreciate your help. I don’t think I would have been here without you.” You moved back and smiled at him.

“I told you not to smile like that.” He looked elsewhere, not allowing the blood that attempted to rush up to his cheeks.

Your smile changed into a grin and you poked his arm in a teasing manner. He scowled and opened the door before driving you out the stall. You stepped out the steamy room and wanted to leave to the room where the female workers were at but Ushijima grabbed your wrist.

“What are these?” He asked, letting go of your wrist and pointing at your neck.

Your eyes widened as you remembered about the moment between you and Nekoma’s captain.

“Who did it?” You flinched at how harsh his voice suddenly became and took a step back.

His eyes had darkened and he stepped forward. You were driven back to a wall and Ushijima forced you to look at him.

“Tell me,” He demanded.

You gulped, actually feeling afraid of the taller boy.

“K-Kuroo…” You couldn’t take looking into his eyes anymore and gazed down at the ground.

He moved back and just left without another word. Why? Why is he acting so protective of you? You didn’t understand…It had only been a week since you met so, why the hell is acting in such a way? You slid down and brought your knee’s up. You couldn't help but mutter a few words under your breath.

"Too much drama..."


	10. Ch.9

“___-chan?” A voice called.

You gazed up from your crouched position and saw Oikawa who looked concerned. He helped you up and spoke.

“What happened?” He asked.

You wanted to tell him but then that would end up in the same result as Ushijima who is currently hunting Kuroo down. You shook your head and tried to walk past him but he grabbed your arm. He pointed towards your neck making you curse under your breath.

“What are those?” His voice darkened and you gulped.

“I got attacked by a swarm of bees.” You knew he wasn’t going to believe such a ridiculous lie.

“Really? Does it hurt?” He blinked towards you.

You almost gaped at the idiot for believing your lie. He actually fell for it! You shook your head and sent him a small smile.

“I’m fine. I’ll ask for some cream from my manager,” You told him.

He nodded before smiling towards you. You bid him goodbye and walked around the corner. As soon as you did, you zoomed towards the changing rooms. You called Shimizu and she helped with your male disguise. Once you were done, you thanked her and ran in the direction Ushijima went. The minute you stepped outside, your eyes widened as you saw Ushijima pinning Kuroo against the wall while glaring at him. Oh crap…You didn’t think it would turn out this bad. You had to sort out the situation otherwise it could get even more bad.

You took a deep breath before casually walking towards them. Ushijima noticed your presence and turned his head to you.

“Calm down, Ushijima. I let him do it to me.” You saw his eyes widen slightly at your words.

“See? I told you already.” Kuroo’s voice was calm but there was a hint of smugness in there.

“Why?” Ushijima demanded.

You crossed your arms and glared at the taller male. It annoyed you that he wanted to know even though it wasn’t any of his business.

“Why should I tell you? What concerns me shouldn’t have to do with you.” Your voice came out a little harsh and Ushijima grew silent.

“Fine. Forgive me for intruding.” You barely heard his words before he brushed past you but you couldn’t help but feel a tinge of pain in your heart.

Maybe you shouldn’t have said that. You grew out your faze and looked at Kuroo who smirked towards you.

“He’s quite overprotective,” He commented, still smirking.

“Shut it, Kuroo. This is your fault that this happened in the first place,” You snapped at him before leaving the scene, not seeing the surprised expression on Nekoma’s captain.

You went to your coach and was told that you had a room that you were assigned to sleep in for tonight. The hot springs also had rooms for guests who wanted to stay overnight. The minute you walked in to your room, you cursed under your breath as you came across Ushijima. He glanced at you before returning his attention to his phone. You cleared your throat awkwardly and shut the door behind you. You went to the spare futon and got into it before turning the opposite way from Ushijima. You closed your eyes and attempted to fall asleep but the awkward atmosphere was annoying you.

“I can’t take this.” You sat up and snapped your head to Ushijima who looked startled by your sudden outburst.

You crawled towards the taller boy who leaned back, not wanting to be too close.

“Listen…I’m sorry about what I said before.” You crossed your arms and glanced elsewhere.

Ushijima continued to stare at you until he finally sighed and nodded.

“I should also be apologizing. I shouldn’t have reacted like that,” He muttered.

You gazed back at him and couldn’t help but smile.

“Could I still ask why he did that to you? Just wondering.” Ushijima carefully asked.

“It was a reward for him. He gets a reward everyday until the end of the month in exchange of keeping my secret,” You explained with a shrug but you gasped as you were suddenly tackled down.

Ushijima towered over you and you grew speechless at how cold his eyes were. You felt your top being lifted up and instantly grabbed his hand.

“What are you-’’ You tried to speak but he cut you off.

“This is what will happen. Do you even realise that idiot could take advantage of you to the point where your body is no longer innocent.” His words hit you and you froze completely.

He noticed your current state and leaned forward.

“Is that what you want?” He questioned, his voice growing harsh.

You may not care about love since you aren’t experienced in it…but the thought of your innocence leaving you, it scared you. You were almost eighteen but that was still considered too young. Hot tears welled up in your eyes and you didn’t bother holding them back.

“No…” You whispered.

Ushijima helped you sit up before he grabbed a tissue. He wiped your tears away and spoke.

“You need to speak to him otherwise things will get out of hand.” You sniffed and wiped your eyes before nodding.

“Ushijima…” You muttered his name.

He perked up at his name being called and he waited for you to continue speaking.

“Can I have a hug?” You asked.

“Are you a child? I’m not your mother to comfort you,” He remarked back making you pout.

This always occurred every time you cried. You would turn childish.

“Please…” You blinked your big innocent eyes at him making him lean back with his hands raised in surrender.

He groaned, rolling his eyes and awkwardly wrapped his arms around you. You rested your head against his chest and closed your eyes.

“Thanks…” A small smile appeared on your features.

You grew drowsy and soon drifted off to sleep, leaving Ushijima in a confused state.

“What am I supposed to do with you now?” He quietly questioned to himself.

Your hand automatically gripped onto his shirt causing no other option for him to choose. He slowly and carefully laid down with you and placed the blanket over you both. He gazed down at you sleeping form and couldn’t help but like your peaceful expression. He closed his eyes and mumbled a few words under his breath.

“Good night ___.”


	11. Ch.10

Day 8

You sat on the stairs that connected to the front of the hot springs building before letting out a sigh. It was a surprisingly cold morning even though it was almost summer. You gazed up at the sky and remained silent.

“Look who’s here.” You could tell immediately who it was and didn’t bother to look back.

“Kuroo. I want to drop the deal.” Kuroo who just sat down, snapped his head in your direction, completely surprised by your words.

“I’ll tell your secret then.” His expression melted and his voice had a teasing tone to it.

You turned your head slowly to him and he froze as he saw the completely serious look in your eyes.

“Go ahead. I don’t care as long as I keep my innocence,” You replied back.

Kuroo paused at your words until it clicked in your mind. A quiet chuckle escaped his lips before it turned to a laugh. He covered his mouth and your eye twitched, growing annoyed that he wasn’t taking this seriously.

“You actually think I was going to do that. I’m not that evil.” You gaped at his words.

“Seriously?” You asked in disbelief making him frown.

“You actually thought I was going to do that.” You remained silent and looked elsewhere.

“Ushijima told me that you would take advantage of me,” You muttered.

“Him? Why would you listen to him?” Kuroo crossed his arms, not amused by what you told him.

“He made a very good point since it could have happened.” You raised a brow as you saw Kuroo sigh.

“Fine. I’ll drop the deal…” He trailed off.

“But?” You knew he wasn’t finished.

“You seem to know me very well. But, I want you to practice with me after dinner for the rest of the month. I’ll still keep your secret,” He told, his smirk returning.

“So…You want to exchange the deal for another deal?” You sighed as he nodded but paused as you remembered something.

“I practice with Ushijima late at night so I can’t,” You informed him.

Your eyes followed his movement as he got onto his feet. He gazed down at you, his smirk never leaving his features.

“I’ll just have to join along then.” You groaned and slapped the palm of your hand against your forehead.

Great. You had a feeling that the late night practices would turn out bad from now on. Kuroo snickered at the way you reacted. You pushed away the bad thoughts before gazing up and smiling towards him.

“Thank you, Kuroo.”

His eyes widened and he quickly looked away making you blink in confusion.

“Whatever…” He muttered before walking inside.

You shrugged at his odd behaviour and turned your attention to the sky, shivering as the wind picked up at that moment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 13

Everything has gone well since you sorted out you little problem with Kuroo. He would annoy the hell out of you still but you managed to deal with it. Oikawa…there were so many times where he would nearly let your name slip out but you managed to cover it up. Iwaizumi would give you a look whenever it occurred but you would just give him an excuse that he eventually bought. Ushijima was still protective but he wouldn’t bother you as much as before since you told him, you could handle yourself.

“Geez…Volleyball is too tiring…” You muttered, your body sprawled across the floor of the gym.

Dinner had just ended and you went with Kuroo and Ushijima to practice. Serving constantly and helping save the ball was tiring which was why you were resting against the ground, breathing heavily. Kuroo went up to you and crouched down. He poked your stomach making you twitch and lazily smack his arm.

“Don’t,” You whined.

Kuroo grew amused and continued to poke you making you giggle but he felt a ball hit the back of his head. He winced in pain and snapped his head back to Ushijima who was putting away the equipment. He scoffed and raised a brow at Shiratorizawa’s captain. He straightened up and went up to the taller boy. You couldn’t bothered to see what was happening and closed your eyes.

“Jealous?” Kuroo questioned as he smirked at Ushijima.

Ushijima remained quiet but his expression darkened. He walked up to you and noticed you had fallen asleep. A sigh escaped his lips and he slowly helped you stand up before wrapping an arm around your waist. He practically dragged your sleepy state towards the door but paused and glanced back. For the first time, Ushijima let a smirk appear on his expression.

“Why would I be jealous? At least she trusts me.” His remark made a vein mark appear on Kuroo’s head.

Ushijima soon walked out the gym leaving a fuming Kuroo.

“Why do I feel so annoyed?” He asked himself but shook his head and left the gym.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 14

The sun rays hit your eyes making you stir but you paused as you noticed something was preventing you from moving. You slowly opened your eyes, only to freeze as you saw Oikawa’s face and inch away from yours. His hands were holding yours and your fingers were slightly entwined. Something tickled your waist and you glanced down to see a pair of arms wrapped around it.

“What the hell…”

You tilted your head back and saw a peacefully sleeping Kuroo who tightened his grip around you. You sighed and knew there was only one way. You raised your left leg slightly but swung it forward, resulting in it making contact with Oikawa’s ‘manly area’. You released your hands and raised your left arm, elbowing Kuroo in the stomach. The two boys choked and their eyes shot open in sync. They released their hold on you and clutched the area where it was in pain. You sat up and stretched before smiling towards the two boys.

“Morning boys. How do you like my wakeup call?” You grinned and jumped onto your feet before grabbing your clothes.

All you got as a response was more groans making you laugh before practically skipping out the room. You came across Ushijima and patted his back as a way to greet him. He inwardly smiled at your cheery behaviour but his attention moved onto his team mates who were speaking about a certain topic.

“I can’t believe they are making us do that fitness test again,” One of them mentioned.

“Are you serious?” Ushijima suddenly questioned, surprising the two.

“Didn’t you hear? Our coach called in Himeko sensei and her team. Remember the fitness test we did last year when we were training in school?” The other informed and reminded.

Ushijima suddenly felt uneasy and glanced at the male toilets where you currently were. He didn’t know what he was going to do but he had to come up with something quick even if it meant getting help from those idiots Kuroo and Oikawa. A sigh escaped his lips and he went off without speaking another word to his team mates, leaving them in a confused manner. Ushijima knew that if he didn’t do something, you were going to get exposed to everyone. Wait a sec…The tall boy paused and realised something. Why was he worrying over you? He was protective because he knew you were the only girl amongst so many boys but that was it.

‘Do I care for her?’


	12. Ch.11

You walked out of the male bathrooms and made your way back to your teammates who were standing with the other groups.

“What‘s going on?” You asked Nishinoya while glancing at the coaches who stood at the front.

“We were all suddenly called for some announcement. Shiratorizawa’s team and their coach already know what it is.” He told you.

You flickered your eyes to Ushijima who looked slightly troubled. His eyes caught yours and you saw a flash of worry. You were taken aback by the unusual emotion and your stomach suddenly felt queasy. You placed and hand on it and glanced down at it.

‘Maybe I shouldn’t have drank that milk…It did taste slightly funny.’ You predicted that this was what was causing your stomach to act up but shrugged.

It’ll go away soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were completely wrong. Turns out, it wasn’t the milk. It was a bad feeling.

“What the hell is she doing here?” You whispered the question to Oikawa who also looked troubled.

“I can’t believe they called that horrible woman here. You have to stay away from her at all times,” He warned but you immediately agreed.

Himeko was the MMA coach from Shiratorizawa and was called in to assist the fitness test. You were also assigned to participate but the chances of her recognising you was seriously high. You really couldn’t get caught by her of all people. She hated your guts. The reason why was because you always beated her best students. No matter how high the standard was for the fighters, your passion would always beat them. She would always demand a match between the schools just to see you lose. She was like an immature brat. Oikawa knew about Himeko sensei also since his school’s MMA team were victims against her horrible ways.

“Tooru…I need your help.” You turned to him to see his expression brighten.

“Really? My help? Sure! I’ll do anything.” He grew excited and waited for you to speak.

“Punch me in the stomach.” You ordered.

Oikawa flinched at your words and instantly shook his head, not wanting to hurt you.

“Come on. Just do it.” You pestered him until he finally gave in.

His hand curled into a fist and he planted it into your stomach. He expected you to be in pain but all you did was blink at him before trying to hold in your laugh.

“Is that it? You punch like a little kid.” You chuckled uncontrollably but it soon turned into a groan when Oikawa punched you harder.

He grew happy that you were in pain but a second later worry took over.

“Did I hit too hard? Are you okay? I’m sorry-” You cut him off as you spoke over him.

“I’m fine…That didn’t hurt at all…I’m just acting.” You were lying completely.

That hurt like a bitch. Who knew Oikawa had it in him. You shook your head and focused back on your task.

“Oh~! My stomach is hurting!” You dramatically fell on your knees.

You glanced up at Oikawa who looked confused.

“Act along,” You whispered to him.

He nodded but you noticed how he suddenly became nervous.

“O-Oh no! Hikaru has fallen! Will somebody please come save him?” You cringed at his cheesy acting.

The way he spoke made me feel like I was acting for a medieval drama. It was like I had become a knight who had fallen from a battle against the evil warlord. A few coaches came to you and asked if you were okay. Oikawa glanced at Himeko sensei and almost flinched as he noticed her squinting her eyes at you. He quickly blocked her way by standing in front of you.

“I-I’ll take him sensei to the infirmary.” Oikawa didn’t give them a chance to speak as he quickly slung your arm around his shoulder and practically dragged you out the room.

Once you both arrived by the infirmary, you made him let go before casually walking in. You laid down on the bed and Oikawa placed the blanket over you.

“I’ll see you after then.” You waited for him to leave but instead, he sat on the chair next to you.

“I can’t just leave you alone. I have to pretend to look after you so they won’t grow suspicious,” He reasoned with a big smile.

Your expression was flat because you knew what his true intentions were.

“You just want to skip the test, don’t you?” You predicted with a smirk.

Oikawa became flustered and you knew you were right.

“Tooru, you know that crazy woman isn’t going to let you off,” You mentioned with a sigh.

The door slammed at that moment and you both jumped in fright. You snapped your head to the door and your eyes grew completely wide when you saw Himeko sensei. She leaned against the door frame with a smug look.

“This crazy woman isn’t letting you off either. So don’t pretend, ___.” Her words struck you and fear built up inside.

She walked in and shut the door behind her before stepping towards your bed. You were sitting up now and as she leaned down, you faces were just an inch apart. Oikawa glanced nervously between you and Himeko sensei.

“What are you doing here? The last time I checked, you were a part of the male MMA team, being the only female member,” She hissed but your expression was still calm.

You leaned forward as a threatening aura surrounded you and you spoke in a low tone.

“I’m here for the volleyball team.”

“Is that why you’re dressed as a boy? How pathetic…They can’t even find a real male to join their stupid team.” You had enough of her words and grabbed a fistful of her jacket.

Himeko smirked and you grew even more annoyed.

“Hit me if you want. I can just add that in when I tell the other teachers your identity.” You could see how amused she was and tried really hard to control your anger.

“___...You need to calm down. Himeko sensei, can’t you just stay quiet about this, please.” Oikawa practically begged the teacher who scoffed.

She slapped your hand away and straightened up.

“Why should I? I can’t wait to see how defeated she will look after I tell.” Your bangs shadowed your eyes and your fists clenched.

Oikawa watched in fear as Himeko began to walk off but he turned to you with wide eyes when you got out of the bed and walked towards the teacher. You grabbed her jacket once again and slammed her against the wall while glaring at her venomously. Since you were taller, it made you look more intimidating.

“You can tell…if you can win against me in an MMA match,” You declared.

Himeko’s eyes gleamed in excitement and she let a laugh escape her lips.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment. I can finally defeat you with my own hands.” You were shoved back but you only took a few steps back.

Himeko opened the door but she gave one last glance.

“Once the fitness test is over, our match will begin then.” She shoved her hands in her pockets and confidently walked out the room.

The room grew silent and Oikawa stepped towards you, concerned but you turned to him. He froze as he saw the malicious smile on your face as you cracked your knuckles. Never in his life would he see you like this.

“___-chan…” He whispered making you flicker your eyes towards him.

Your smile turned into a smirk and Oikawa could practically see the fire in your eyes.

“I’m going to beat the shit out of that crazy bitch.”


	13. Ch.12

You leaned against the wall and crossed your arms, watching seriously as Himeko sensei yelled at the students who were participating in the fitness test. Oikawa who was standing in line, glanced back at you in worry.

“What’s wrong?” He flickered his eyes to his left and saw Kuroo who glanced between you and him.

“Hikaru is going to against Himeko sensei in an MMA match.” Oikawa referred you to your fake name just in case anyone would have overheard their conversation.

Kuroo’s eyes widened at this and he looked at Himeko who kicked one of the boys down.

“This isn’t some type of joke. Mess up again and I’ll knock your teeth out!” She exclaimed in a vicious tone.

Nekoma’s captain couldn’t help but wince and he turned his attention back to Oikawa.

“Are you sure Hikaru will make it out alive?” Kuroo was actually worried for you but when he looked at you once again, he was taken aback by your expression.

Oikawa followed when the taller male was looking and sighed. This is exactly how he reacted when you were acting like this in the infirmary. A smirk placed itself on your features and you were trembling slightly in excitement. Ushijima who was at the front of the line, glanced at Himeko and saw her expression. He noticed her eyes were looking into another pair. He followed her line of vision and saw you who was determined but also excited. His mind clicked and he knew that something was going to occur.

A few hours drifted by and it was soon time for your match. You removed your shoes and socks and did a few stretches before stepped towards Himeko who had just finished setting up the gym mats. The coaches where wondering what was occurring but when they saw you place a pair of fingerless gloves, a mouth guard and headgear on they knew you were going to have a match against Himeko. Coach Ukai stepped up and decided to question Himeko.

“What’s going on here? Is this a part of the fitness test?”

Himeko glanced at him as she adjusted her headgear.

“Since Hikaru was not well during the fitness test, he has to make up for it by going against me in an MMA match.” She was lying and you would have been thankful if only you didn’t know the true meaning behind her words.

She only lied so you could fight her. You brought your fists up and let out a sigh. You ignored the stares of everyone else in the room. All the students had sat down and surrounded the mats. You saw Ushijima sitting with his team while Oikawa and Kuroo were sitting next to each other.

“GO HIKARU!”

You turned and a smile appeared on your face as you saw Karasuno’s team cheering for you. The nerves that you had been feeling before were now gone and you loosened up. You grinned towards them and fistpumped the air.

“I’ll win this match!” You turned back to Himeko and your eyes were now more determined.

“First one to give up loses.” Ukai told as grabbed his whistle.

He brought it up to his mouth and as soon as he blew it Himeko rushed towards you. You quickly tilted your head back, barely dodging the punch and attempted to send a blow towards her. She caught your fist easily and you coughed up as she planted her curled up hand into your stomach. You used some strength to release her hold on your hand before spinning and allowing your foot to make contact to the side of her stomach. She stumbled to the side and anger flashed in her eyes. She charged towards you like a bull but you simply stepped to the side and planted a kick in her back. She yelped falling on her face and a smirk plastered on your face.

‘I’m going to win this. I have to.’ You thoughts distracted you that you didn’t notice Himeko swipe her leg.

You fell on your back and winced but quickly protected your face with your arms as she attempted to knock you out. She managed to get one punch and you felt your left cheek swell up. The pain annoyed you and you grunted as you threw her off you. You sat up and closed your eyes for a second but they shot back open when you felt an arm wrap around your neck. You gripped onto Himeko’s arm as you found it difficult to breathe. Her grip tightened and you choked. Your face grew pale and cold sweat formed on your forehead. Your eyes began to close as you felt your body shutting down. No…You had to win. You couldn’t lose. The thought of losing pained you and you would never be able to face anyone if you did.

“Hikaru!” You heard Oikawa call.

You glanced in his direction and saw the worried expression. That’s right…You couldn’t give up now. You had to finish Himeko off otherwise your secret will be revealed. Your eyes shot open and you let out a cry as you used all the power you have to pull away her arm. You sucked in as much oxygen as you could as soon as you removed her arm before rolling away. You slowly got up and glared at Himeko who was on the verge of exploding. She thought you were going to give in and lose.

“I’m not losing to a crazy woman like you!” You exclaimed before sprinting towards her.

Taken aback by how fast you were, she wasn’t able to avoid the uppercut you slammed against her chin. She stepped back and placed a hand on her head, feeling dizzy. You knew that your next move would end the fight. You didn’t give her a chance to recover and raised your knee before smashing it into her stomach. Himeko cried out in agony and you expected her to fall but before she did, she brought her fist towards you one last time. Your eyes widened and you didn’t have the time to stop her last move. You felt the bones in your nose crack as she jabbed her fist in your face. Your body finally shut down and your eyes rolled back as you landed on the blue mat at the same time as Himeko.

Silence filled the gym and everyone stared at both your unconscious bodies. Ukai was completely shocked by the results.

“It’s a draw…” He said which most heard.

Oikawa instantly snapped out of his daze and scrambled towards you.

“Hikaru! Wake up!” He yelled, fear taking over.

“Calm down Oikawa! He has just fainted like Himeko sensei. Quickly, take these two to the infirmary to get treated.” Ukai told a few coaches to come help.

Oikawa placed his head in hands and shook slightly. Kuroo awkwardly patted his back, trying to be comforting.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Hikaru will be fine.” Kuroo may have said this but he was just as worried as Oikawa.

Ushijima fists were shaking and he didn’t even realise he had clenched them so tight until one of the members on his team pointed it out. He glared at the spot Himeko was lying on just a while ago. He began to hate the teacher as soon as she hurt you. To see you in that bleeding state, it made him want to vent out his anger. He shot up from where he sat and walked out the gym in a fast pace.

He needed some air to calm himself down.


	14. Ch.13

You leaned against the windowsill and gazed up at the moon. You had just woken up after your match and your body was really sore while your broken nose stung but that didn’t stop you from moving to the position you were standing in now. Himeko sensei had left earlier and none of the coaches had visited the infirmary after which meant she didn’t reveal your secret. You heard the door open behind you and didn’t bother to glance back as you knew who had entered. Their bickering made it obvious.

“___-chan. I’m glad you’re awake.” Oikawa stepped forward but he froze when you turned.

Your expression was blank. It was if there was no life in your eyes. Kuroo was taken aback by this and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He didn’t know what to say. All he wanted to see was that cheeky smile you occasionally sent him. Ushijima who had been silent this whole time, bravely went up to you.

“You need to be resting.” He placed his hand on your shoulder but you instantly slapped it away.

“I can’t rest…I must practice.” It sounded like you were possessed and the three boys didn’t like it one bit.

“Why?” Kuroo finally spoke up and waited for you to answer.

“I’m not strong enough.” Your words hit a nerve in Oikawa and he moved Ushijima to the side.

He forced you to look at him and he couldn’t contain the anger that built inside of him.

“That match was a draw! That means you are on the same level as a teacher.” Something snapped in you and you drew your fist back.

You planted it in Oikawa’s cheek causing him to fall back. The three boys grew shocked at your action but that didn’t stop you from speaking.

“That’s not good enough! I’ve always won and to actually get into a draw…It shows I’ve weakened! I should be stronger than that stupid woman!” You exclaimed, your fists clenching.

You turned your back, keeping your focus on the window before speaking.

“Get out. All of you,” You said harshly, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

Kuroo bent down to help Oikawa up and they soon left followed by Ushijima who glanced back at you once more before shutting the door behind him. Your legs finally gave up on you and you fell onto the messy bed you had been resting on earlier. You let out a shaky breath but bit your lip after as you felt a mix of emotions take over. A single tear escaped your right eye and you gripped onto your blanket in anger.

“I’m useless…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 16

Oikawa peaked into the workout gym and saw you practicing using a punching bag. You had asked if there was a workout gym to your coach and he informed you it was next door to the sports gym. You slammed your foot against the punching bag and ignored the stinging pain. Oikawa saw the bruises on your legs and your arms and gripped onto the handle of the door he opened slightly. You were wearing a sleeveless top and a pair of shorts which reached up to your knees. Your face was covered in sweat and your breathing was unstable but you forced yourself to continue. You needed to get stronger. You needed to be the best. You will never let anyone take your number 1 position.

“___-chan…” You already knew Oikawa was by the door but ignored his presence.

You knew he was going to try to stop you from training. No one will stop you. Those words repeated in your mind and you didn’t hear his calls. Finally having enough, Oikawa made you turn to him.

“STOP THIS!” He yelled, completely furious by your behaviour.

Your eyes widened and you gasped as Oikawa grabbed a fistful of your clothes and brought you closer. Your faces were an inch apart from each other and you trembled under his venomous glare.

“Stop pushing yourself! You should be grateful that you didn’t lose the match.” His words hit you hard and your lips quivered.

“Y-You wouldn’t unders-” You tried to weakly argue back but Oikawa cut you off.

“I do! Do you even know the amount of times my team had lost against Ushijima’s? It hurt every time and I was so pissed but I had to live through it. My whole team did. We all go through these moments in sports and we have to learn from them to advance further!” Silence filled the gym and you both still stared into each other’s eyes.

A whimper escaped your lips and you finally broke down. Tears rolled down your cheeks and Oikawa quickly wrapped his arms around you. You cried out loud and clung onto Oikawa who rubbed your back in comfort. He rested his chin against the top of your head and closed his eyes. Oikawa was right…It hurt and you hated yourself but you had to move on otherwise you would lose everything. Your eyes shut and you finally allowed your body to rest.

Oikawa knew you had fallen asleep in his arms and picked you up bridal style. He saw a blue mat and placed you down gently. He couldn’t take you back since others would see you and question about what happened. He folded a towel and gently placed it under your head before using another to wipe the sweat from your forehead. He sat by you and gazed at your features, noticing how peaceful you looked.

“Why do I go through so much for you?” He questioned out loud.

His eyes flickered to your lips and he soon moved to lean down. His lips almost brushed against yours but he hesitated. He stayed in that position for a few moments before moving up and placing a kiss on your forehead. His eyes were closed and he let out a shaky sigh before moving back. He rested his back against the wall and tilted his head back, staring up at the white ceiling.

“I’m your friend.” He answered to his own question but there was a bitter tone to it.


	15. Ch.14

Day 17

“Ugh…My head hurts…” You sat up on your futon and rubbed your head.

You were currently in the room where all the boys slept. You don’t remember coming back here but you predicted it was Oikawa who brought you back the night before. You looked down and saw Oikawa was still asleep. Your lips melted into a smile and you couldn’t help but be thankful towards your friend. It was because of him that he helped you get out of your depression. You brushed his bangs to the side and leaned down, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you…” You mumbled under your breath.

“Don’t I get a kiss too?” You snapped your head back and saw Kuroo who was puckering his lips.

You instantly attempted to flick his forehead but he caught your wrist and yanked you forward. You ended up falling on top of him and he slithered a hand around your waist. You glared at him and tried to get out of his grasp.

“Let go. Someone will see us,” You whispered harshly but that just made it even more amusing for him.

“What is there to see? Something like this?” He raised his head and kissed your chin.

He trailed down to your neck and you felt your cheeks warm up as he bit and sucked on a certain spot. You gripped onto his shirt and bit your lip, trying to prevent any sound from coming out.

“Kuroo.” You growled his name, finally having enough.

If he wanted to mess around with you then you’ll have to fire it back at him. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to tilt his head back. Not expecting this, Kuroo’s eyes widened as he felt your lips against his neck. You bit gently into his skin before licking up the little wound you created. You sucked on the spot and moved back, satisfied by the mark you created. Your face was red but you still managed to smirk towards him.

“Now we’re even.” You snickered as you saw Kuroo actually blush at your words.

You were too busy with the moment you both were having that you didn’t notice someone standing by the futon. It took a while but as soon as you noticed, you slowly looked up and gulped as you saw Ushijima glaring down at you both.

“H-Hey Ushijima.” You sent him an innocent grin but gasped as you were picked up by the back of your shirt.

You were dragged out the room leaving a surprised Kuroo and a sleepy Oikawa who had just woken up at that moment.

“What’s going on?” He grumbled.

Kuroo flickered his eyes to Oikawa and spoke.

“Ushijima took your lovely friend away,” Kuroo mentioned with a shrug.

“What?!” Oikawa jumped up from his futon and clumsily ran out the room.

Kuroo smirked at the fact that a fight was about occur between the two other captains.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You winced as you felt your back smack against the wall in the male bathroom but you were forced to stare into Ushijima’s eyes.

“Did you forget what I told you?” His voice was harsh and you sent him a nervous smile.

You could tell he was pissed and decided to remain silent.

“Stay away from him,” He ordered.

Your eyes grew wide at his words and you protested.

“We were only messing around!”

Ushijima inched forward and glared into your eyes.

“Messing around? If it were me would you do the same?” You were taken aback by his question and tried to answer but your lips were hushed by his.

Ushijima had his eyes closed while you’re were still shockingly open. He quickly broke the kiss and your eyes locked once again.

“Now you have to kiss me.” His voice was demanding.

Your mind was malfunctioning and you couldn’t move an inch.

“What’s wrong? You were able to give back what Kuroo did. How am I any different?!” He raised his voice and you were starting to grow afraid of the taller boy.

The door slammed opened, startling you and you snapped your hair in the direction of the door to see Oikawa.

“Hey! Let go of her.” Oikawa forcefully moved Ushijima back and quickly wrapped an arm around you.

You trembled slightly under his hold and that angered him more.

“What did you do to her?” Oikawa glared at Ushijima but the taller boy was unfazed.

“I was only trying to remind her of the actions she did earlier with that fool Kuroo.” He answered and crossed his arms.

Confusion struck Oikawa and he looked down at you. His expression darkened as he noticed a love bite on your neck but he returned his attention to Ushijima.

“The way you were trying to remind her was wrong. Can’t you see she is scared?!” Those words hit Ushijima and he finally took in your trembling form.

Guilt hit him but he never expressed it. He turned to the door and quickly made his way out with uttering another word.

“It’s alright. He’s gone.” Oikawa helped you calm down and you soon moved back.

This was all too much to take in. You didn’t understand what had gotten into Ushijima and it scared you.

“So…Are you going to explain about you and Kuroo?” His expression showed he wasn’t impressed and you sent him a sheepish smile.

You finally spilled everything that happened between you and Kuroo ever since he discovered your secret. Oikawa blushed when you told that you kissed him on the cheek but his lips turned into a frown when Kuroo demanded a kiss afterwards. He was getting more and more annoyed and you began to notice it by the time you finished.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

He pouted and looked elsewhere. Your innocent expression changed as a sly smile appeared.

“Are you jealous, Tooru?” You cooed and saw Oikawa’s face turn completely red.

You laughed as he complained to you about teasing him but realization hit you making you inwardly gasp. Oh snap…You finally knew why Ushijima was acting like that earlier. He was jealous of Kuroo. You allowed Kuroo to act in such a way with you but you both held no feelings for each other. At least that’s what you thought. You kinda saw Kuroo as a friend since you always teased each other in a funny way.

“___-chan? Hello…” Oikawa was waving a hand over your dazed face.

You shook your head and snapped out your trance before smiling towards your friend.

“Let’s just go. Everyone should be waking up soon.”

Oikawa nodded at this and you both soon left to get ready for the day.


	16. Ch.15

The second you stepped into the boys sleeping room, you didn’t see Ushijima. This made you sigh in relief and you threw a jacket on before putting on your socks and trainers. You glanced back and saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were now ready. You walked up to them and placed a smile on your face.

“Hi.” You waved but Yamaguchi was the only one to wave back.

“What do you want?” Tsukishima asked.

“That’s not how you talk to your senpai, Kei-chan.” You smirked as you saw Tsukishima blush lightly on how you addressed him with his first name.

Yamaguchi chuckled but quickly grew quiet when Tsukishima sent a weak glare towards him. They averted their attention to you when you finally spoke.

“I need your help.” You moved to stand in between them before you linked your arms with theirs.

You practically dragged the two younger boys and left the room. Your eyes scanned the huge group of students and you saw Ushijima standing on the far end. You stepped back and brought Tsukishima and Yamaguchi closer to each other so no one would see you behind them.

“Is this what you wanted? For you to hide behind us?” Yamaguchi questioned as he glance back at you.

“Yeah…Sorry. I’m just going through a few problems and I’m a bit afraid to face them…” You sighed at your own words but Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Is the so called strongest member of the MMA club actually scared?” His voice was taunting and a tick mark appeared on your forehead.

“I’m not!” You shouted but quickly covered your mouth.

Tsukishima smirked and signalled Yamaguchi to leave with him. You called out to them as they walked off but they ignored you. Yamaguchi did glance at you a few times, feeling bad but he stayed with his friend.

“Great…” You muttered but glanced at the coaches as they announced that the morning jog would begin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat on the benches and watched as everyone continued to play practice matches. You decided to sit out since you were not in a very good mood. Yachi seemed to notice your behaviour and struggled to speak up. You glanced at her and raised a brow, an amused smile lingering onto your features.

“I’m fine, Yachi.” She didn’t seemed convinced by your words and inched towards you.

Your eyes widened when she shyly wrapped her arms around you and brought you into a hug. You relaxed into the hug and returned it, resting your chin on her shoulder. You really needed a bit of comfort from another girl since it’s been so long. You rubbed her back before moving back and smiling towards her.

“Thank you.” She blushed but sent you a bright smile.

Your mood had lightened up and practice had finished at that moment, letting you leave and return to your room that you shared with the others. You were the first one inside and you zoomed to your futon. You dived in and covered your head with the blanket, not allowing anyone to see you. Everyone who passed by your futon, sent you a strange look but they put away their stuff before returning to the dinner hall. You decided to skip dinner to avoid meeting Ushijima since you didn’t want any more drama to be caused. Someone poked you constantly and you let out a chuckle.

“Stop that.” You slid your arm and slapped the hand away but they grasped your wrist gently and pulled you out.

You glanced up and your smile faltered when you recognised Ushijima who soon let out a sigh. He released your wrist and sat by you. You inched back and covered yourself with the blanket once more but you allowed your head to peak out.

“What do you want?” You carefully questioned.

“I’m here to apologize.” Your ears perked up at his words.

You sat up and crossed your arms while huffing.

“I’m listening.” Ushijima almost chuckled at the way you were acting but he calmed himself before speaking.

“I didn’t mean to act in such a way. I couldn’t help it after seeing what happened between you and Kuroo.” He lowered his head and bowed in an apologetic manner.

“It’s alright. I know you were just jealous.” You told with a shrug but Ushijima frowned at this.

“I wasn’t.” You sent him a look but he just looked elsewhere stubbornly.

“Fine…I was jealous.” You smiled and let out a chuckle before patting his arm.

His attention moved onto your lips and he noticed how they were slightly swollen from the harsh kiss he gave you earlier in the morning. Guilt hit him and he raised his hand. You were almost startled when he caressed your cheek with his right hand and grazed his thumb over your lips in a gentle way.

“I can’t believe I let my anger take control of me…” He muttered to himself but you heard.

You sighed and placed your hand over his in a comforting way.

“It happens and I know you’ll regret your actions but you have to just move on.” Ushijima let a small smile appear on his face and you instantly caught it.

Your heart quickened and you couldn’t stop the blush from appearing on your cheeks. Why the heck were you reacting in such a way? He noticed this and amusement glazed over his eyes. You gulped and tried excusing yourself but as you scrambled onto your feet, you ended up tangling your legs with the blanket. You let out a cry and crashed into Ushijima who grunted in slight pain. You winced and used your hands to prop yourself up but your eyes widened as you realised the position you were in. He soon took in the situation and you gazed at each other in silence. Your eyes slowly averted to his lips and as they did, you could hear your heart beat loudly. Ushijima finally reacted and placed his right hand softly against the back of your head before inching your face closer to his. You had no idea what to do but as soon as your lips brushed against his, you automatically closed your eyes. Your body temperature increased as he moved his lips and you attempted to kiss back.

“___-chan, are you going to eat-What are you doing?!” A voice cried out.

You broke the kiss and jumped ten metres away from Ushijima who snapped his head at the door. You copied his actions and gaped as you saw your friend who was fuming in anger.

“Tooru...I-I can explain!" You're face was now many shades of red due to the fact that you were caught doing such an act.


	17. Ch.16

“Uh…” You flickered your eyes from Tooru to Ushijima who sat up and licked his lips.

You couldn’t help but be drawn by his lips again and went into a daze.

“___!” Oikawa’s voice made you snap your attention back to him and you sent him a nervous smile.

“I…I…Oh! Hey coach Ukai!” Oikawa looked behind and you quickly got onto your feet.

You ran to Ushijima and grabbed his hand. Startled by the contact, he stared at you in surprise but followed you to the window. Oikawa didn’t see the coach and knew you had just fooled him but as soon as he turned back, he gaped as he no longer saw you and Ushijima. He ran to the opened window and saw you both running off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You do realise we’re going to get in trouble for this?” Ushijima mentioned as he came to a halt.

You huffed and it took a while to catch your breath.

“Just tell them we went to jog around again.” You saw a bench and went up to it.

You plopped on it and relaxed. Ushijima sat next to you and silence filled the atmosphere.

“___.” He called, breaking the quietness.

You flickered your eyes to him and waited for him to speak.

“That kiss.” His words hit you and a blush appeared on your cheeks.

“Yeah….” You rubbed the back of your neck in an awkward manner.

“Did it actually mean anything?” He asked out loud.

Your lips parted but no words were heard. You ended up letting out a sigh and hung your head it shame.

“I don’t know.”

You didn’t hear anything from Ushijima and knew he must have been upset but when he lifted your chin, you were taken aback by the kiss he placed on your forehead. He moved back and placed a rare smile which you had only seen.

“That’s better than nothing,” He said, referring to your answer.

“Does that mean you…” You trailed off when Ushijima nodded.

“I’ve gained feelings towards you.” His confession made your eyes widen and you didn’t know how to react.

Ushijima finally let out a chuckle before getting up. He slipped his hand in yours and led you back to the training camp. You didn’t utter a single word since you were still stunned by his confession. You both soon returned to the training camp and you saw Oikawa standing by the gates with Kuroo.

“Here they come.” Oikawa snapped his head in your direction and he marched up to you.

Before you could even speak, he grabbed your wrist and dragged you away. Your hand parted from Ushijima’s and you instantly missed the warmth of his hand. You went into the male bathroom and were forced to face Oikawa who looked really pissed.

“What was that?” He asked, gritting his teeth.

“We kissed…that’s all.” You muttered, deciding not to bring up the confession.

“Why?” He was growing frustrated and was on the verge of pulling out his hair.

“It just happened! Even though I kinda liked it…” You looked elsewhere, a tint of pink covering your cheeks.

“No. You’re not going to fall for him. I’m not allowing it.” You couldn’t help but feel annoyed by his words.

You poked his chest hard and gazed into his eyes with anger lingering in your eyes.

“You can’t force me. I can do whatever I want so don’t you dare think you can control me.” You swiftly turned around and walked out the bathroom leaving your astonished friend.

Kuroo stood by the door and as soon as you stepped out, he appeared by your side with a smirk.

“I heard from your friend that you’ve been making out with a specific captain.” He nudged you making you roll your eyes.

“And? What’s it got to do with you or Tooru?” You grumbled.

“I don’t know about Oikawa but me…it makes me jealous.” Surprised by his words, you paused from walking and turned to him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Only I’m allowed to have fun with you.” This earned him a punch in the arm making him wince.

“Dork.” You jabbed towards him making him chuckle.

You went off without him but he quickly caught up to you. You entered the boy’s room and noticed everyone was already asleep including Ushijima and Oikawa. That was quick…You sneaked to your bed without making a sound and when you laid down on your bed, Kuroo decided to join in too.

“You have your own bed. Go away.” Kuroo ignored you and wrapped his arms around you.

“I’m cold and it’s best to warm up like this.” He nuzzled his nose against your neck and you ended up letting out a giggle.

“Oh? Are you ticklish?” He whispered against your neck.

You bit your lip and squirmed around as he tickled you but that resulted in you bumping your head against his. He detached himself from you and clutched his head as he rolled away in pain. You smiled in triumph, ignoring the pain that your head was feeling and spoke.

“You deserve that.” You snuggled into your blankets and ignored the quiet complaints Kuroo said to you.

Kuroo noticed you had fallen asleep and sighed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours softly.

“That wasn’t the only reason why I was jealous.” He murmured, pecking your lips once more.


	18. Ch.17

Day 18

You groaned as you stretched your body and as soon as you were done, your muscles relaxed.

“Ready?” Ushijima asked.

You glanced up at him and nodded with a smile. You intended on walking out the room with him but an arm slung over your shoulder and prevented you from doing so.

“I’ll be stealing Hikaru for today.” Ushijima wasn’t able to utter a single word and watched in annoyance as Kuroo took you away.

“Kuroo! Let go of me.” You complained but when you saw his expression, you raised a brow.

“You’re always hanging out with him. Can’t I spend some quality time with you?” He questioned, looking irritated.

You sighed and muttered a few words in agreement making him smirk.

“That’s great. Coach, I’ve chosen my partner!” Nekoma’s coach, Manabu turned holding a clipboard and approached you both.

“Okay. Hikaru and Kuroo. You two can go on the bus now.” Kuroo nodded and led you away.

You walked in and sat in the back with him but blinked towards him in wonder.

“I heard we’re going out but where?”

“I don’t know but all I was told was to choose a partner.” He revealed with a cheeky smile.

You gaped at the taller boy and ended up exclaiming towards him.

“You set me up!” You smacked his arm but all he did was laugh.

You crossed your arms and looked away stubbornly. Kuroo shut the curtains over the window and snaked an arm around your waist. You shivered as he felt him place his lips against your neck making him chuckle.

“Are you really going to act childish?” He asked, lightly grazing his tongue against your neck.

You squirmed under his touch and end up smacking his cheek with the back of your hand. He retreated and placed a hand on his stinging cheek. He stared at you in disbelief as you placed a smile of triumph on your face.

“If you keep doing that, you’ll be getting more bruises.” He bottom lip stuck out and your eyes widened an inch.

Compared to his usual smirk, he actually looked cute. A blush ran across your cheek and you moved your attention away from him. He blinked at you, wondering what he did but shrugged and moved the curtain back to reveal the window once again. He watched in amusement when he saw that Ushijima and Oikawa had no choice but to pair up since all their teammates had already chose their partners. The bus was soon filled with most of the students and luckily Ushijima and Oikawa were in the other one. The large vehicle soon drove off and you wished the journey to wherever you were going was peaceful. Kuroo continuously annoyed you and you really were on the verge of breaking one of the windows and chucking him out.

“We’ve arrived!” One of the students exclaimed.

You snapped your head to the window and paled instantly. Screams reached your ears and your eyes followed a specific rollercoaster ride where it dropped from a tall height. A little squeak escaped your lips and you had to try really hard to stop your body from shaking in fear. You gulped down all your fear and left the bus, lingering behind Kuroo who seemed really excited. He saw Ushijima and Oikawa walking in their direction and quickly slung an arm around your shoulder.

“We shouldn’t waste any time.” You gripped onto your shoulder bag that you decided to take along and almost stumbled forward when Kuroo forced you to suddenly speed away from the spot you were once standing on.

“W-Whoa! Kuroo!” You tried to stop him but he was determined to drive you towards a certain ride.

When you finally stopped, you were at the end of a very long cue. You knew at that moment that you were doomed. You looked up at stiffened as you recognised the ride. It was same you saw earlier in the bus.

“A-A-Are we riding that?” You stuttered uncontrollably making Kuroo chuckle.

“We could just go on the rides for children if you’re scared,” He teased.

You scowled at his words and huffed, your eyebrows knitting together.

“Of course not! I’m not scared of this small ride.” You were definitely scared but your huge pride just had to kick in at that moment.

“Fine. Let’s go then.” He inched forward as the line moved.

You shuffled forward but kept your expression calm. As the line got shorter and shorter, you began to dread the idea of going on the rollercoaster.

“It’s only a minute long. I can do this…” You encouraged yourself, your voice barely above a whisper.

Soon enough, you were sitting down next to Kuroo with the belt strapped on. You gripped onto the metal bar and gritted your teeth as soon as the ride began going up. This was the worst moment of the ride. It was like the ride was taunting you by purposely going up in a slow manner. Reaching the peak, you glanced down and your heart accelerated. A second before you went down, you wrapped your arms around Kuroo and closed your eyes tightly.

“OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

You screamed your heart out while Kuroo was smiling like an idiot. Not because of the ride but because you were clinging onto him. It showed a more feminine side to you and he found it to be very cute. He cheered as they continued to go down but wrapped an arm around your trembling form and holding you close. The ride had ended but you were still in Kuroo’s embrace.

“It’s alright. The rides over.” You inched back and you blushed furiously when you saw the cheeky smile he sent you.

Not being able to take the embarrassment any longer, you took your seat belt off and got up, grabbing your bag but as soon as you did, you felt sick. Kuroo got out and was about to speak up but he grew distracted by a screen showing the photos that were taken as they were on the frightening ride. He went towards it while you ran to the bathroom. You ran inside the female bathroom, not caring that woman began to scream in horror since you were dressed as a boy and you were throwing up. A girl, the same age as you stepped out of the cubicle and blinked at you, wondering why you were here but she soon heard you groan while clutching your stomach.

“Are you alright?” She asked in concern.

You shook your head, your eyes closing tightly. She hesitated at first but rubbed your back in a soothing manner.

“Should I help you get home?” She asked.

“I’m on a training camp with my school. I don’t live in Tokyo.” You managed to say.

She nodded to your words but glanced at her pet squirrel who sat on her shoulder. You couldn’t understand what it was saying but she looked surprised.

“You’re a girl?” She asked.

You were taken aback by her words but slowly nodded and raised a brow at her and the squirrel.

“You speak squirrel?” You questioned back in a joking manner making her giggle.

The girl decided not to ask the reason why you were dressing up like a boy since she knew it wasn’t any of her business.

“My apartment isn’t that far from here. I have some medicine that will help you recover.” You smiled, thanking her and she helped you walk out the bathroom.

As soon as you both walked out, a boy with bright red hair who was leaning against the wall, sighed.

“Finally! What was taking you so-Who the hell is that?” He immediately squinted his eyes at you and wondered why you stepped out the female bathroom with the girl.

“Calm down, Yusuke. He wasn’t feeling well and I couldn’t just leave him there.” She reasoned, not revealing your identity which you were thankful for.

“But Ema! He could be faking it and why was he in the girl’s bathroom?” Yuusuke protested, a scowl making its way to his face.

[A/N: I’m sure most of you know who these characters are. ;D If you don’t then check out the description below~]

You decided to speak up and straightened yourself up.

“Listen here buddy, I’ve been forced on that stupid ride by my friend and I could have stopped myself but my pride just had to get in the way. Do you really think that I would be dumb enough to fake an act like this?!” You were huffing in anger but your stomach made a sound and you groaned once again.

Ema grew concerned and looked at Yusuke in panic. He grumbled a few words under his breath and before placing one of your arms around his shoulder.

“What will the others say when they see us bring in a stranger?” Yusuke questioned to himself but you managed to roll your eyes at this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo bought a set of photos and grinned at himself before making his way out.

“The look on her face when she sees them.” He snickered but it soon died down when he couldn’t spot you anywhere.

Worry built up inside of him and he frantically looked around.

“Hikaru?” He called your fake name before cursing under his breath.

He ran off, clutching onto the photos and desperately looked for any sign of you.

“Hikaru!” He exclaimed in panic.


	19. Ch.18

You were helped into the apartment and you couldn’t help but look around in awe until your stomach twisted in pain for the hundredth time.

“Masa-nii!” Yusuke called.

A tall male with smooth brown locks walked down the stairs but as soon as he saw your sick state, he rushed towards you in concern.

“Lay him down. I’ll grab some medicine. Ema, I need you to make some food for this gentleman so he can recover.” The three proceeded to do what was said and you stared up at the roof, your eyes half open.

The brown haired male returned with a bottle and he gently helped you sit up. He fed you a spoon of the medicine and your face twisted in disgust.

“That’s horrible.” You whispered.

The older male chuckled and let your head rest against the small cushion.

“I know but it’ll help. Just rest for now while we make some food for you.” You nodded and closed your eyes.

You ended up falling asleep but it wasn’t that long until your were woken up again. As soon as you opened your eyes you saw several males surrounding you with curiosity sparking in their eyes. This surprised you and you sat up causing them to back away.

“’Sup.” You greeted with a lazy grin.

Your sickness went away and you were feeling much better. Your eyes glanced to the table and you saw food making you brighten up. You picked up the tray and set it on your lap before slowly digging in. The man who helped you earlier walked into the living room and saw you awake, making him smile.

“Are you feeling better now?” He asked.

Finished with your food, you gazed up and nodded. You put the tray back onto the table before standing up and bowing 90 degrees.

“Thank you for helping me even though I am just a stranger to you. I’ll definitely owe you back.” You straightened up and noticed the man was flustered by how formal you were being.

“It’s fine. You don’t need to owe anything.” He shook his hands in a refusing manner.

"Masa-nii is a doctor!" The youngest boy beamed with a smile making you stare at him in awe.

“That’s cool! Hey…Where are the other two people who brought me in?” Just when you said that, they walked in from kitchen.

You waved to them but only Ema waved back with a smile. Yusuke only crossed his arms and looked away. You sighed at this and knew that he was just jealous since he saw you as another man trying to steal away his girl.

“I’m ___ by the way. Nice to meet you all.” You introduce, deciding not to use your fake name.

You realised there were 13 males and Ema being the only female. This confused you slightly and the male doctor noticed.

“We’re the Asahina family. Ema is our step sister who moved in a year ago.” You nodded in understanding and you couldn’t help but feel envious.

It sure would be nice to spend time with many siblings. You were an only child so it did get lonely here and there. As you stood there with a smile on your face, you definitely noticed that most of the brothers didn’t seem too pleased with you being here as they introduced themselves. They seemed overprotective of Ema making your mind click. Your smile turned sly and you hummed in understanding.

“Oh I see what’s going on here…” You muttered before turning to Ema who stood next to you.

You leaned forward and whispered in her ear and when she heard your request, she was surprised. She soon nodded, a smile making’s way to her face.

“I’m just going to pop to the bathroom so if you’ll excuse me…” You trailed off, walking up the stairs with a calm expression.

You instantly heard complains about you from the brothers and you snickered to yourself. How cute even if the love situation was a bit odd. Her step siblings were in love with her but she seemed a bit clueless about it. You shrugged to yourself. Love can come in any situation and no one can stop it.

You stepped into the right room since the door was open and you could tell Ema was the one that owned it due to the feminine touch added in. You borrowed a few items from her room before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind you.

You removed your layers of clothing including the compression top and sighed in relief. You got changed into the clothes you borrowed from Ema and grabbed the brush. Your wild hair was now straightened down and it reached just above your shoulders. You made your short hair in a cute apple hairstyle using a hair band and finally took in your full appearance, smiling to yourself. It had been a while since you looked like an actual female.

You opened the door and stepped out before making your way back to the owners of the apartment. You decided to reveal your true identity, just for fun, to the boys since most of them were being a pain and you had a feeling they wouldn’t really tell anyone else if you asked them.

“Ema-chan.” Everyone perked up at your voice but when they took in your appearance they were shocked.

You grinned to them and stuck your tongue out.

“Bet you didn’t expect this.” You snickered and practically skipped up to Ema.

“You look really pretty, ___-san!” She was in awe and you chuckled.

“Y-You’re a girl!” Yusuke exclaimed.

“How did I not see this?” Hikaru questioned to himself.

[A/N: This is the reason why I didn't make reader-chan use her fake name because there is Hikaru Asahina in Brother's Conflict and it would have just been confusing.]

“Yup. I’ve always have been.” You answered simply.

“Wait…So you’re a crossdresser?” Fuuto questioned, quite rudely to you.

“I’m not cross-dressing. I’m in disguise.” This caused interest for everyone and you knew they wanted to know but Masaomi decided to speak up at that moment.

“____-san doesn’t have to tell us her reasons since it is none of our business.” The eldest of the brothers said making them disappointed.

You waved your hand in a careless manner before plopping on the sofa between Tsubaki and Azusa. Natsume was next to Tsubaki while Subaru and Iori were by Azusa’s side. You felt kind of small amongst these tall men but brushed the thought away.

“I don’t really mind.” You said as Ema sat down also.

They all listened when you revealed your story from the start. They laughed at some of the memorable moments you shared but when you brought up the amusement park, your eyes widened.

“Kuroo! I completely forgot about him.” You jumped off the sofa and looked around in panic.

Kaname chuckled at how cute you were acting before grabbing his phone and handing it to you.

“You can call him with my phone if you’d like to, ___-chan.” You expression brightened and you thanked him before taking the phone.

You grabbed your bag and opened it up, looking for a piece of paper. You found it and grew relieved that you hadn’t thrown it away. Kuroo had slipped his number in your bag a few days ago so he could get your number but you never let him. You dialled the number and clicked the call button before placing the speaker by your ear. Most of the boys had gone off to do their own activities since you were now busy but the eldest of the bunch stayed by your side, Ema and her pet squirrel Juli remained seated also.

“Hello?” You perked up at the voice and a smile was seen on your features.

“Kuroo, it’s me-” You were cut off and you held the phone away from your ear when Kuroo began to shout.

“Where the hell are you?! Tell me right now or I’ll call the police!” You winced at how furious he was and glanced at Masaomi who handed you a paper with the address on it.

You told Kuroo the address, mentioning which floor the apartment was on and he hung up immediately. You handed back Kaname his phone and slumped against the sofa.

“I’m doomed.” You grumbled making the others around you chuckle in amusement.

You waited patiently but when you heard knocking, Ukyo went to the door and opened it. Kuroo was taken aback by the handsome male but he composed himself and bowed slightly.

“Is __ here by any chance?” He asked politely.

“Yes. She’s been waiting for you.” Ukyo smiled to Kuroo before gesturing to where you were.

You were now standing and you smiled sheepishly towards Kuroo. You tried to speak but you were suddenly brought into a hug. You were stiff as he embraced you but you smiled gently and soon hugged him back, a small blush appearing on your cheeks. He soon moved back and bowed to the people he hardly knew.

“Thank you for taking care of her and I’m sorry that this was suddenly brought onto you all.” He straightened up and turned to Masaomi when he spoke up.

“It’s fine. She was not well and my little brother and sister had brought her here.” Kuroo looked relieved and he thanked them again.

You couldn’t believe you were actually witnessing this. Kuroo was acting concerned, polite and even thankful. It was really strange to you but you felt touched by this. Kuroo soon took in your appearance and he raised a brow.

“It’s a long story.” You waved your hand before telling Ema you were going to get changed.

Kuroo watching your retreating figure and he found your appearance really hot. He had never seen you dressed like a female but it definitely was worth it seeing now. You returned back soon with your bag. Louis had helped you with your hair and made it more masculine which you were thankful for. You went up to Ema and gave her a hug as you smiled.

“Thank you so much. I would have been ill right now if it wasn’t for you and Yusuke-san.” She returned the smile and mentioned that you could visit over if you’d like to.

Happy that you made a new friend, you took out a piece of paper and pen and jotted down your number. You ripped the paper in half and handed her the part that had your number on it. You would have used your phone to do it since it was easier but the battery ran out. She gave you her number and you exchanged one more hug before walking to the door with Kuroo.

“Bye! Thank you all once again!” You grinned and waved to them.

They all bid you goodbye in their own ways making you chuckle. Your back faced the door that had soon shut and you left the complex with Kuroo who remained silent. You seemed a bit sad that he wouldn’t speak to you and you soon had enough. You were both near the amusement park but as soon as you stopped, Kuroo looked back.

“What?” He asked.

“I know you’re mad but this is technically your fault for dragging me on that ride.” Kuroo frowned at your words.

“You could have backed out when I asked but you obviously had too much pride,” He argued back.

“You teased me so how could I just back out after that!” You exclaimed.

“Whatever! I’m just mad at myself for being careless!” He finally revealed, surprising you completely.

“You could have been kidnapped or something else…” He looked elsewhere, refusing to look at you.

You chuckled at his words and spoke up.

“I’m the number 1 member of my MMA team, remember Kuroo?” You stated with an amused look.

“But still…It would worry me.” He argued back weakly.

“Why? We’re just friends. If it was a family member, I could understand.” Kuroo took your words the wrong way and his eyes locked with yours.

“We’re not friends!” That hit you and you felt hurt.

He realised you took it the wrong way and shook his hands in front of him, slightly panicked. Right now…He was completely losing his cool.

“I don’t mean it in a bad way…It’s just…God, this is hard to say.” He struggled to say what he wanted but an idea struck his mind.

He suddenly stepped a lot closer to you and your breath hitched when he cupped your cheeks and leaned down. Since it was practically deserted where you both were standing, it was alright for him to do this.

“This should explain everything.” He concluded before locking your lips with his.

Your heart was beating uncontrollably and you knew that this kiss was completely different to how he kissed you the first time. Your eyes closed and you responded back making Kuroo smile in the loving moment. He broke the kiss before it could go any further and he rested his forehead against yours.

“I like you.” He confessed, his voice slightly above a whisper.


	20. Ch.19

Day 19

Okay. You were now officially freaking out. First Ushijima and now Kuroo confessed. What the hell did they see in you to make them like you in that way? You managed to sneak a bit of food from the cafeteria so you could eat on your own in the room you shared with the other students.

“Oh god! What the hell am I supposed to do?!” You rolled around the floor and clutched your hair in a stressing manner.

“___-chan?” You stopped your little moment and glanced at the door to see Oikawa who was blinking down at you.

“Tooru…” You called, your bottom lip quivering.

His eyes widened and he quickly shut the door behind him before rushing to your side. You tackled him in a hug and finally let out the tears that you were holding back. Oikawa sighed and rubbed your back in comfort.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Ushijima and even Kuroo…They said they like me.” The brown haired boy couldn’t believe what he was hearing and his heart almost stopped beating.

“What do I do?” You glanced up at him, your eyes filled with tears.

‘Stay away from them’ was what he wanted to say but he knew that was selfish. He couldn’t help it though…He wanted you all to himself. He didn’t want those two especially Ushijima to take you away from him.

“I’ll sort it out. Just try to act normal around them otherwise it’ll be awkward.” He leaned down and softly kissed your forehead making you almost melt in his hold.

Your cheeks matched the colour of a rose and Oikawa’s lips formed into a teasing smile.

“Is someone blushing? Maybe I should do that again.” He puckered his lips and you laughed.

He ruffled your hair and you smiled before moving back. Oikawa got up and went up to the door.

“Are you going to sleep now?” He asked.

You yawned at that moment earning a chuckle from him. You sent a nod before crawling into your bed. Sending a small wave, Oikawa opened the door and stepped out, only to come across Ushijima and Kuroo who were about to step in. The brown haired boy raised his hand, halting them from their footsteps and spoke up.

“I need to talk to you both.” The two captains exchanged looks but had no choice but to follow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and he sent the two an unimpressed look.

“You both confessed to ___-chan.” It was supposed to come out in a question but it sounded more like a statement.

Ushijima’s eyes widened at the same time as Kuroo’s since they had no clue and their eyes locked.

“When did you?” Kuroo asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Two nights ago. What about you?” Ushijima answered as he crossed his arms.

“Yesterday.” He muttered, annoyed that he wasn’t the first one to confess.

The two then turned to Oikawa and waited for him to speak up.

“What?” The brown haired boy blinked.

“Come on, we know you confessed to her too.” Ushijima silently nodded in agreement.

A blush ran across Oikawa’s cheeks and he shook his head frantically.

“I-I don’t like her in that way!” The two caught the stutter in his sentence and didn’t believe him at all.

Oikawa’s shoulders slumped and he sighed.

“Fine…I do but I can’t tell her. She only sees me as a friend.”

“You’re in the friend zone? That’s too bad.” Kuroo didn’t feel sorry at all which pissed off Oikawa but when he heard something, he snapped his head back.

He could hear someone running off and cursed under his breath before chasing after the person. He followed the sound of the footsteps but it led to the room that you were currently in. Slowly opening the door and peaking in, he only saw your sleeping figure.

“Who was it?” Ushijima asked but Oikawa shook his head.

“No one. I must have been hearing things…” He muttered but Kuroo heard and complained instantly.

Oikawa forced the other captain to stay quiet, mentioning that you were asleep.

“Well then, I’m heading back to my team. I don’t really want to stick with you guys anymore.” Kuroo said, earning a glare from the two.

“Same here, especially Ushiwaka-chan.” Ushijima frowned at the nickname and glanced his way.

“I’ve told you many times not to call me that, Oikawa.” The other captain simply stuck his tongue out in a childish manner and soon strolled off.

Ushijima waited until the two captains were gone before opening up the door and walking towards your futon. He sat down by it, making himself comfortable and spoke up.

“You overheard our conversation, didn’t you?” He questioned out loud.

Your eyes fluttered open and he saw many emotions flashing through your eyes.

“Yeah…”


	21. Ch.20

WARNING!!!  
THE FOLLOWING CONTENT CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE THEMES!!! THOSE UNDER 18, I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Senpai…What are you doing?” Nishinoya wondered why you were in his futon.

You hushed him and forced him to get in the futon with you. The shorter boy blushed at the fact that you were so close to him.

“Let me share with you tonight. I’m going through a bit of problems so please understand.” You saw his face flush red and chuckled.

“S-Senpai!” You glanced up and sighed at Tanaka who was on the verge of fainting.

Since they obviously knew your true identity, they would act so dramatic over the simplest things and it was starting to gather attention.

“Listen you two. If you stay quiet until I sort my problems out, I’ll hook you up with some of my friends.”

It took a while for them to understand what you said but they soon nodded with overly happy expressions. Tanaka took his top off and practically dived onto his futon, earning a snicker from you.

“Hikaru?” Oikawa’s voice made you flinch but you shut your eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The brown haired boy finally took in your sleeping figure and noticed you were sleeping together with Nishinoya. One second he was blank and the next he was really pissed off. Tanaka snickered at the same time as Nishinoya and they stuck their tongues out.

“You little-” Oikawa marched his way to you and your friends but luckily Iwaizumi stopped him in time.

“Oikawa, Leave them alone and get some rest.” The ace nagged at the captain who clicked his tongue.

“I swear Iwa-chan…You’re like my mom…” He trailed off when he saw the scary look Iwaizumi sent towards him.

Oikawa cried out when he received a kick and tumbled towards his futon.

“Iwa-chan!”

“Shut up!”

You found it hard to hold back your laughter and Nishinoya saw you trembling next to him.

“[F/N]-senpai, calm down,” He whispered in panic.

“I-I can’t help it. It’s too funny.” You covered your mouth when you nearly let out a chuckling sound.

You tried calming down but the sound Oikawa made when he was kicked continuously repeated in your head and you finally burst out into laughter. The three captains you were avoiding this whole time looked in your direction, surprised that you were actually awake.

“Oh…” You realised the situation and your laughing died down.

When your eyes made contact with Oikawa’s you froze and your face flamed up. Letting out a small squeak, you covered your head with the blanket and clung onto Nishinoya who blushed furiously. Oikawa was stunned at your reaction but he was completely puzzled. He decided to give you some space and slipped into the blanket of his futon.

“It’s okay now.” Nishinoya mumbled.

You peaked out the blanket and noticed the lights had turned off.

“Thanks.” You whispered before getting comfy and closing your eyes.

Nishinoya sent a small smile and soon snuggled into the blanket, drifting off to sleep at the same time as you.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Day 20

Gritting your teeth, you swung your arm and smacked the volleyball, shooting it across the other side of the court. Yaku managed to receive the ball and send it towards Kenma who tossed it in Lev’s direction. The tall first year jumped high and attempted to hit the ball but he missed completely, earning a point for Karasuno.

“Don’t worry! I’ll get it next time.” Lev sent a reassuring smile towards his teammates but they weren’t convinced.

He was replaced by Inuoka while you sat out, Nishinoya taking your place. You sat next to the white haired boy who was sulking and felt a bit bad for him.

“I’m sure you’ll get it next time.” You sent an encouraging smile.

Lev perked up at your words and his mood instantly brightened up.

“Really?” He asked and you sent him a firm nod.

Kuroo managed to block the ball, earning a point for them but his focus moved onto you and Lev. You both were have a small chat and seeing the smile on your face annoyed him. He didn’t want to admit it but he was getting jealous.

“Kuroo?” Yaku called, earning his attention.

The young captain shook his head and focused back on the practice match. Coach Nekomata let his team take a break soon after, Ukai doing the same and you saw Kuroo approaching you. Worry flashed in your eyes but when you saw Lev, you grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him out the gym.

“Hikaru-senpai? What are you doing?” The very tall boy was puzzled and you sent him a sheepish smile.

“The weather looks great so I thought it would be best to have a break out here,” You mentioned.

“Oh, it is!” Lev agreed with you and plopped himself onto the stairs, you sitting beside him.

Kuroo couldn’t believe what you did and unintentionally squeezed the bottle in his hand. Water shot out from the bottle and ended up soaking Kenma’s head. It took a while for the boy to understand what happened but he soon directed a glare towards his friend. Kuroo didn’t seem to notice since his eyes remained on you.

“Why are you staring at him for?” Kenma mentioned, referring to you.

This startled the captain and he tried to ease the tension around him.

“I wasn’t. I was just thinking and happened to look in that direction,” He smoothly lied.

Kenma’s gaze intensified and Kuroo almost broke a sweat but luckily their coach called for them to continue practice.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that Ushijima was annoyed was an understatement. The deadly aura surrounding him made it difficult for any of his teammates to approach him. The first year on his team, Goshiki Tsutomu was practically showing off his abilities while you watched in awe.

“That’s so cool!” You grinned.

“I know. My hair is cool too, right?” He agreed and randomly mentioned.

When he earned a nod from you, he immediately began to like you. You noticed a heavy gaze and looked to your right, only to flinch.

“Hikaru.” Ushijima called you but you turned away from him and went up to Kiyoko and Yachi.

“I’ll talk you later, Goshiki.” The boy who was mentioned sent a nod but when he faced his teammate, he blinked in confusion.

“What’s wrong, Ushijima-senpai?” He asked.

Tendou, another member of Shiratorizawa, patted Goshiki’s back and quickly took him away from the fuming captain.

“It’s best if you don’t ask.” The cheeky boy glanced back and snickered when he saw Ushijima practically follow you around like a child.

No one had ever seen Ushijima act in such a manner but they all knew you were the cause of it.

“I don’t know what he did but…I really wouldn’t want to be in his place.” Tendou commented earning a puzzled look from Goshiki.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m so glad I don’t play volleyball as a passion…It’s too tiring.” You groaned as you walked beside Yachi.

“Isn’t MMA the same?” The younger girl asked.

“No because I beat my opponents in a short amount of time. You have to gain twenty five points in volleyball to be able to win one set whereas with MMA, you just have to beat your opponent in five minutes to win one round. I usually end the round in two to three minutes,” You explained, your friend nodding in awe.

You entered your room, bidding goodbye to Yachi before letting out a yawn but you paused when you heard the door shut behind you. Spinning around, your eyes widened at the sight of the three captains you were afraid to face.

“H-Hey guys…” You greeted nervously.

You noticed the atmosphere around them was a bit off and an uneasy feeling began to build up inside of you. Ushijima and Oikawa stayed behind while Kuroo approached you. You stepped back but a gasp escaped your lips as you ended up tripping and falling back. Instead of feeling the floor, your back made contact to soft blankets. Handcuffs appeared and attached themselves onto your wrists and you struggled to move. Kuroo licked his lips and crawled towards you in a slow yet taunting manner. He towered over your flustered form and chuckled.

“You’re so cute, ___.” He leaned down and purred into your ear making you blush furiously.

What the hell was going on? 

Feeling his lips against your neck, your breath hitched and your hands clenched. He sucked on your sweet spot and you squirmed around, your eyes shutting.

“K-Kuroo, stop it…” You begged but that only excited the taller boy.

His hands roamed your body as your lips locked. You were surprised that you were able to follow the movement of his lips as it deepened but a sound of pleasure was heard when your tongues met. Kuroo broke the kiss and you felt your body automatically sit up when the handcuffs disappeared. Kuroo slowly vanished from your sight and you were relieved but also confused.

A blindfold suddenly covered your vision and the cold air hit against your bare chest. Wait a sec…bare?

“___,” You stiffened up at the deep voice that whispered against your ear.

“U-Ushijima?” You called, your voice shaky.

Two large hands pressed against your back and brought you forward but you didn’t hold yourself back when Ushijima brought his tongue onto your breasts. You moaned and your body heated up as he continued to abuse your pink buds. He held your smaller form tightly, not letting you escape from the pleasure you were gaining from his skilled work. He soon trailed his kisses up until your lips met. Your tongues fought against each other and you were intending to run your fingers through his hair but he roughly grabbed your wrists and held them behind your back.

“I’m in control,” He murmured against your lips before claiming them once more.

As soon as the kiss broke, your vision returned and Ushijima was nowhere in sight. You then gazed down at yourself and gasped as you attempted to cover your naked body.

“____-chan,” A familiar voice cooed and you looked up to see Oikawa who removed his shirt.

You awkwardly shuffled back since you were still trying to cover yourself but when your eyes locked with his, your body refused to move. Oikawa parted your legs and leaned forward to distract you with a kiss. As you made out, his fingers rubbed your lower region making you shiver and relax but you gripped onto his toned arms when he inserted a digit into your wet cavern.

“Tooru!” You cried out, holding onto him.

Adding another finger, he pumped them in and out and you felt an unfamiliar knot in your stomach. You panted and tilted your head back, ready to release your sweet juices when the scene surrounding you began to break away.

You looked around in shock and saw Tooru slowly turn into dust. You called him in concern, trying to reach out to him but the bed you sat on vanished. Gravity kicked in at that moment and you didn’t stop the scream that escaped your parted lips.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 21

Gasping out loud, you immediately sat up, your eyes completely wide. Your heart accelerated and your forehead was drenched with sweat.

“It was just a dream.” You covered your face and let out a shaky sigh.

“Senpai?” A voice croaked beside you.

You looked to your right and saw Hinata who was half awake.

“Sorry…I just had a bad dream.” You patted his head and he nodded before drifting back to sleep.

You could see the early morning light spill into the room through the window and decided to stay awake. Slowly getting up, you sneaked out of the room and shut the door behind you. You leaned against it and stared up at the sky. The only reason you had this dream was because Oikawa, Ushijima and Kuroo were on your mind. You couldn't stop thinking about them and their feelings towards you earlier which conflicted you.

“I need to talk to them,” Your eyebrows knitted together and a spark of confidence appeared in your eyes.

Avoiding the three captains was no longer an option.


	22. Ch.21

“The beach?” You questioned earning a nod from Kiyoko.

“The coaches are treating us again. Make sure to stay by our side when we get there.” The black haired girl’s expression was serious but you could tell she was worried.

You chuckled and patted her back gently.

“Don’t worry, Kiyoko-chan. No one will find out my identity.” You winked towards her and she relaxed slightly, allowing a small smile to appear on her features.

Yachi grabbed the towel she neatly folded and placed it in her bag. Zipping it up, she smiled and turned to you and Kiyoko.

“I’m ready!” She cheered.

“Osu!” You fistpumped the air and the two of you ran towards the bus in a childish manner.

You sat beside Kageyama who seemed a bit grumpy.

“What’s wrong?” You nudged him causing him to glance your way.

“I want to practice. Not have fun at the beach,” He grumbled but you rolled your eyes.

“You know, you can play beach volleyball. It’ll help strengthen your legs,” You informed causing him to perk up in interest.

A new spark of determination appeared in his eyes and you chuckled before starting a conversation with Sugawara who sat on the seat on your right.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re here!” You exclaimed and ran ahead of everyone towards the sand and sea.

“You cheated senpai!” Hinata claimed as he went after you.

“Oi! Hinata!” Kageyama growled and soon followed you both.

Daichi sighed at the scene but when he saw Kiyoko with an annoyed expression, he flinched.

“K-Kiyoko?” He called, slightly baffled that he was seeing a rare side of her.

“She was supposed to say with me.” The atmosphere around her grew cold, Nishinoya, Yamamoto and Tanaka finding it very difficult to approach her.

Lying down on the towel you set up earlier, you sighed in satisfaction and closed your eyes. Feeling the rays of the sun hitting your skin felt great and you didn’t mind getting a tan but when a shadow loomed over you, you clicked your tongue in annoyance.

“What?” You asked, not bothering to see who it was.

“Come and play with me, ___-chan.” The voice was low enough so only you would hear and you gasped, your eyes snapping open.

“T-Tooru?” You stared at him in slight shock which puzzled him.

You could see his tight muscles move as he shifted in his position and it obviously didn’t help you calm your nerves. He was shirtless for goodness sakes! You should have expected it since you were at the beach.

This was bad. You told yourself this morning that you would speak but now that you actually faced one of the three captains, your anxieties grew.

“Are you okay? You’ve been avoiding me lately and I don’t like it.” He whined, trying to be cute.

Your cheeks flared up and you shuffled back, wishing for him to not see you like this.

“___-chan-” He spoke up but you got onto your feet and sprinted off, abandoning your towel and the poor boy behind.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“This is so annoying!” You snapped earning a lot of attention from the people who sat by their own tables in the small shack.

“Hikaru?” Your fake name was heard and you glanced back to see Daichi.

He gazed at you in wonder but all you did was sigh. Sitting by your side, the taller boy waited patiently for you to speak.

“Three boys like me and I don’t know what to do,” You huffed and slumped against the table, your cheek touching the cold surface of it.

Feeling two hands on your shoulder, you were forced to straighten back up and turned towards Daichi.

“Just face it and get over it. If you drag this on you’ll just stress yourself.” His words hit you and you gulped.

“Are you sure? I mean, there could be another way…” You trailed off when you took in the scary expression he now directed towards you.

Flinching, you saluted towards him and gave a firm nod.

“I’ll do it...Could you stop now?” You exclaimed the first part but sent him a sheepish smile as you questioned him.

He immediately brightened up while you inwardly exhaled in relief.

“Hikaru-chan!” Your ears perked up at Oikawa’s voice and you turned to see him.

Daichi got up at that moment and whispered that he would leave to give you both some time to talk. You sent him a nod and moved your attention to your friend who seated himself.

“Tooru…I’m sorry for avoiding you.” Your eyes remained on the table, guilt flashing in your eyes.

“Why did you? Did I do something?” He leaned forward, concern covering his handsome features.

You lightly nibbled on your bottom lip, debating whether or not you should tell him. Finally letting out a sigh, you softly spoke up.

“I know.”

“Know what?” Oikawa was still not getting what you were trying to reveal.

Your gaze shifted up and met with his.

“Your feelings for me.” As soon as the words registered in his mind, it went blank.

Many of his emotions struggled to remain hidden and you saw the first that glazed over his eyes.

Love.

Your heart speeded and you remained silent, waiting for him to respond. Inhaling and exhaling, Oikawa’s lips parted to let his voice be heard but when several members of Aoba Johsai and Nekoma ran towards you, you let out a startled sound.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” You cried out when you were suddenly picked up and held high in the air.

“You’ve been stuck in here, senpai. Come and play with us.” You tried to protest and you looked at Oikawa for help.

His hand reached out grab your stretched out arm but the group were too fast and rushed towards the sea. Your eyes widened and you struggled to get out of their grasp.

“Let me go! I don’t want to go in the sea!” You exclaimed in panic.

Not taking your panic as a serious situation, the boys who held you snickered amongst themselves and stepped into the sea, feeling the water.

“Guys!” You yelled, anger flaring your eyes.

Kuroo overheard your shouting and he twisted his head to see the dreadful scene happening before him. His eyes expanded in astonishment and he quickly called the nearest person who turned out to be Ushijima. They both darted towards you, Oikawa joining along the way. Kiyoko called Coach Ukai who had been busy but when he saw the situation, he grew stunned.

“Stop them now!”

“Senpai!”

“Let go of him!”

Many of your friends tried to reach you as they exclaimed in a sense of fear but,

It was too late.

Letting out a cry of alarm, your body flew down to the sea and a huge splash was created. Silence filled the atmosphere and the only sound that was heard after were laughter from the group of boys. Iwaizumi who saw the whole commotion from afar ran up to you to help you up but he froze as he took in your state.

“___?” He called in shock, realisation hitting him.

“Shit.” You whispered.

Your wild hair straightened as the water soaked it and it was now up to your shoulders. The baggy shirt you wore clung onto your curves, revealing your true identity.

“Y-You’re a girl?!” Yamamoto, who was amongst the group, gaped at you.

You got up and noticed everyone’s attention was on you. Your heart raced whereas your mind filled itself with all sorts of excuses but you knew that you wouldn’t get off the hook for this.

You were screwed.


	23. Ch.22

Day 22

“Well? Are you not going to say anything?” You stood in front of your MMA instructor, Hanato and looked elsewhere.

You were currently in the head office of the sports centre with the other volleyball coaches. Hanato was called yesterday and was informed about the news and you knew you were doomed when you overhead him shouting angrily on the other line. Ukai was trying to prepare himself since he knew his team would be sent back.

“You told me that you were off to meet a relative in Tokyo but to find out about this…You idiot!” You cried out in pain when your sensei hand-chopped the top of your head.

“What the hell old man!” You growled but received a frightening glare from him.

“I know you are a part of the male MMA team but that doesn’t mean you go around joining others. Not every male team will allow a girl in. Wait…Is that why you disguised yourself? Did their team ask you to do this?” He pointed towards Ukai who flinched but you shook your head.

“I heard about their situation and decided to help. I dressed myself as a boy before asking them if I could join so they all didn’t know I was a girl.” You were lying but the way you spoke so seriously made everyone in the room accept your words as the truth.

Ukai couldn’t believe you were taking the whole blame and he couldn’t stand it. He intended on stepping forward to speak up but the sharp look you flashed in his direction made him freeze.

“If you’re going to send anyone back, it should be me only.” You crossed your arms and stared straight into Hanato’s eyes.

A spark of astonishment was seen on his features before he let out a sigh.

“You really are a pain.” He turned to Shiratorizawa’s coach who organised the whole training camp and sent him a firm nod.

“I’ll take her with me. I’m sorry that she caused so much trouble to you all.” Bowing in front of the others, Hanato forced you to do the same.

Once the small meeting was over, you stepped out the room but saw Oikawa, Ushijima and Kuroo. A small smile settled itself on your face and you wondered if you would ever see them gathered together like this after you leave.

“I’m going back home.”

“What?! But you can’t!” Oikawa exclaimed in protest.

“She has to. They found out so she has no choice.” Ushijima responded as he hid his clenched hands behind his back.

“Damn…It really won’t be fun at all without you here,” Kuroo muttered, surprisingly frowning.

A soft chuckle left your lips and you approached them.

“It’s not like I won’t see you after this. We can exchanged numbers and text each other,” You beamed, trying to pick the mood back up.

“___-chan.” Oikawa called as his expression saddened.

“What? What’s wrong?” You blinked in wonder.

“You’re crying.” Kuroo spoke gently.

You were surprised at this and you wiped away the tears that left your widened eyes but they wouldn’t stop.

“Why am I?” Your voice quivered and you gazed moved to the ground.

Your shoulders shook and you bit your lip, preventing yourself from letting out sob. Ushijima placed a hand on top of your head and ruffled your short locks awkwardly.

“Don’t cry.” His words came out bluntly but you could tell that he was trying to comfort you.

“I can’t help it. I’m actually gonna miss you guys. It’s been a long time since I’ve had so much fun.” You sniffed, rubbing your eyes to get rid the last of your tears.

You were called from behind and you rotated your head to see Hanato who nodded in the direction of the exit.

“We’ll see you before you leave,” Oikawa said causing you to smile once more.

“Thanks. I’ll see you then.” Hanato watched the interactions between you and the three captains in silence before strolling out.

You followed your sensei, not bothering to speak and he found it odd. You were the loudest amongst his team and to see you like this was truly strange.

“You seemed to have made a lot of friends here.” He tried striking up a conversation but you simply nodded creating an awkward atmosphere.

As soon as you made it to the boy’s room which was now empty, you entered and went to grab your bag.

“I’m just going to bathroom. I’ll see you by the gates.” You glanced back at him and bobbed your head in agreement.

A sigh left your lips and you zipped up your bag before adjusting the strap of your shoulder.

“____-chan!!!” Hearing your name, you spun around, only to gasp as another body collided into yours.

Letting out a groan, you opened your eyes and came face to face with Oikawa.

“Tooru? What the hell was for?” You asked, irritated that he unexpectedly tackled you down to the ground.

Instead of answering with words, he closed the gap between your lips making your eyes expand further. His lips moved signalling for you to join in which you eventually gave into doing but you felt like it was wrong. He was your friend, right? Your mind was telling you this but your heart was explaining another feeling which became stronger as the kiss became more heated. As soon as the kiss broke, your chest moved up and down as you stared up at Oikawa who was finding it difficult to calm his obvious blush.

“I like you!” He accidently exclaimed out loud.

You blinked at his confession before speaking up.

“I know.” You deadpanned.

“___-chan,” He whined making you roll your eyes.

“Look, just give me some time. I’m already struggling with Ushijima and Kuroo so now that you’ve been added in, I have to sort out my feelings.”

He grinned, pecking your lips which caught you off guard.

“O-Oi!” You squealed, flustered by the sudden affection.

“You look so cute when you blush,” He cooed which earned hit a smack on the top of his head.

“Not like you weren’t,” You remarked back, looking elsewhere stubbornly.

Deciding to end the cute moment, Oikawa helped you up. You sent him a small smile before the two of you walked out. When you got to the gates, you saw your friends but what surprised you the most was when you saw Ukai bowing ninety degrees in front of Hanato.

“Thank you so much!” You tilted your head, speculating what on earth happened before you came but when you obtained a cheeky smile from Kuroo, you grasped onto the situation.

Clearing your throat to gain everyone’s attention, you stepped forward and glanced at your sensei.

“What’s going on?” You weren’t expecting good news but what you heard next, nearly made you gasp out loud.

“You’re staying.” Hanato exposed, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

“W-What, wait, huh?” You spluttered, gaping at him.

“Ukai told me the truth. I never expected you to sacrifice yourself for their team.” Taken aback by his words, you moved your attention to the blonde haired man who smiled.

“What about the other coaches. Are they okay with this?” You enquired with an uncertain expression.

“Yup,” Kuroo simply answered, Ushijima nodding in agreement.

“Really? How come?” You were surprised by the news.

“I spoke with them while you were getting your stuff and we agreed that you would help around for the rest of the training month. I told them that you will be receiving a punishment when you come back…” Hanato trailed off, cracking his knuckles.

You sweatdropped when you saw the evil look he sent you.

“I-I understand.” You knew that you will be going through hell to make up for the time you missed with your club.

Hanato gripped onto his bag and nodded towards Ukai before stepping towards his car.

“Sensei!” You called when he was about to get inside.

He glanced back and caught the smile on your face.

“Thanks.”

He couldn’t help himself and soon returned your happy expression with a grin.

“No problem, kiddo.”


	24. Ch.23

“Now that my problem is sorted out, you three are coming with me.” Your sudden confidence was a surprise to them but they all followed you as you made your way to the boy’s room.

What? You had nowhere else to actually speak to them in private. It was either that or the male bathroom which obviously would be a bad choice since everyone now knew who you were.

Settling onto a futon, Kuroo sat across from you, Ushijima sitting on his left side while Oikawa was on his right.

“This is awkward but…You all like me in that way, right?” You received a nod from each of them making you sigh.

“Right now, I can’t answer because it really is sudden. Also, this is the last week of training so you should all focus on that instead of me. I know how important this sport is to you all.” Your words made them relax and you could feel the atmosphere surrounding you all brighten.

“Alright! Let’s go!” You jumped up and Oikawa followed along.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and you both practically skipped out the room, Kuroo snickering as he followed behind while Ushijima tried to supress his lips from twitching up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Running to one side of the court, you handed Kenma a towel and a bottle of water. He nodded his head towards you and averted his eyes elsewhere, a small tint of pink covering his cheeks. You tilted your head in confusion, wondering why he was acting in such a way but then your mind clicked.

“Don’t be shy, Kenma.” You patted his back, letting out a laugh but that only darkened his blush.

Not being able to take the situation very well, Kenma jogged off making you blink at his retreating figure.

“He’s like that with everyone, ___-san.” A shorter figure walked up to you and you recognised Yaku who smiled.

You hummed, nodding to him words before offering a towel. He thanked you and wiped away the sweat that formed on his forehead.

“___-chan!”

You were engulfed in a hug and ended up dropping the box you were holding.

“Tooru…Let go of me,” You deadpanned but the taller boy rubbed his cheek against yours in a loving way.

“I don’t wanna. You look too cute as a manager,” He cooed but that earned him a ‘light’ punch.

Groaning, Oikawa crumpled to the ground while clutching his stomach. You didn’t waste any time and dragged his body to Iwaizumi who looked absolutely amused.

“Thanks ___.” He ruffled your hair while you grinned before returning to your work.

You were soon called by Kiyoko who was preparing the food with the other managers. You had to make onigiri and a look of struggle formed onto your features as you proceeded to accomplish the task. The truth was, you were horrible when it came to cooking. When you received looks from the other managers as they saw your oddly shaped onigiri, your head hung in shame.

“I-I’m sure someone will eat yours,” Yachi encouraged but it didn’t lift your spirits up.

You picked up your tray and hoped someone will respect the effort you put into making the food. Following Kiyoko who led you all back to the boys, you placed a determined look on your face and stood proud.

‘I’m sure someone will eat it.’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why the hell did you eat it for?” You sat by the bed that Ushijima was in and he looked paler than usual.

“I wanted to try it.” He averted his attention elsewhere but when you flicked his forehead, he had no choice but to glare at you.

“Don’t give me that look.” You squinted your eyes at him and he scowled before turning away again.

“You looked sad when everyone avoided your tray. I hated it.” Taken aback by his words, a sigh soon left your lips.

You really wanted someone to eat your food but seeing the result through Ushijima’s reaction, you shouldn’t have wished for it.

“Ushijima,” You called, your tone softer than before.

As he turned, his eyes widened an inch when he suddenly felt your lips press against his forehead.

“Thank you,” You muttered low enough for him to hear.

Stunned by your move, he didn’t move an inch and silently watched as you moved back, presenting him a smile he hadn't seen in a while. The last time you did, he had warned you, while you were in disguise, about your smile looking too feminine which led to him showing a smile. He resisted the urge to soften at the memory and soon his attention went to you when you stood up and grabbed a bottle of medicine.

“Coach told me that you have to take your medicine once you wake up.”

Ushijima didn’t think it was possible but his face grew paler as you approached him with an evil smile while pouring the green liquid onto a spoon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh! Hey Kuroo,” You greeted as you entered the gym.

Glancing back, Kuroo sent a wave as he grinned in your direction.

“___-chan. How nice of you to join. Should we work out together?” Brightening up at the idea, you nodded and went up to the treadmill next to Kuroo.

You both started off by jogging but when you increased the speed, Kuroo followed after you. You noticed this and pressed the speed button a few more times. You didn’t break a single sweat but Kuroo was the opposite. The taller boy had to do something otherwise his pride would be crushed instantly.

“Let’s see who can survive on the fastest speed.”

Loving a challenge, you accepted instantly and put the speed to maximum at the same time as your friend. You gritted your teeth, trying to stay on the treadmill by sprinting with all your power. Almost gaping at the impossible speed you managed to run at, this distracted him and he flew off the treadmill.

“Whoa!” He crashed against the floor before letting out a groan.

“Kuroo! Are you ok-Oh shit!” You followed after Kuroo and landed beside him.

You both now grumbled in pain due to how sore your muscles had become. Scowling at Kuroo, you slowly turned your body to him.

“I’m never working out with you again.” You huffed as the tired boy immediately agreed to your words.

“Same here…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had ended and you seated yourself on a bench outside the gym. No one was around so you could finally have some time to yourself. A smile painted your lips and you sighed in bliss, the quiet atmosphere helping you relax.

“___-chan!”

“Damn it.” You frowned at Oikawa who stood in front of you with a big smile.

He plopped himself next to you and slung and arm around your shoulder. He obviously decided to ignore the irritated look on your face and brought you closer. A blush ran across your cheeks when you realised the position you were now in. Your back pressed against his toned chest while his arms circled around your body, holding you closer.

“T-Tooru? What the hell are-”

“Shh. Don’t ruin the moment between us, ____-chan.”

“There isn’t supposed to be one!”

Oikawa placed a kiss against your neck and managed to quieten you down.

“If that’s what it takes to make you stay quiet then maybe I should do it more often,” He whispered by your ear in a flirtatious manner and you bit your lip.

You knew that he was a flirt but you really didn’t expect him to act in such a way with you. After the time he confessed, his affection for you had changed also. It kind of bothered you but not in a bad way. It’s just…Geez! You didn’t know how to describe it since the emotion you continuously felt around Oikawa was confusing. But then again, you felt it around Ushijima and Kuroo too.

You saw Oikawa pucker his lips as he inched forward and you ended up laughing, the moment between you both ending.

“You look like a duck!”

“___-chan!”


	25. Ch.24

Day 23

Peaking around the corner, you scanned the area to see if it was clear. It fortunately was and you zoomed towards the boy’s room, trying not to be caught.

“A-Are you sure we can do this? Daichi will be mad if he finds out.” Asahi’s voice was heard as you silently slipped into the dark room.

Sneaking behind the fragile-hearted boy, you turned your phone on making the screen light up. Making a scary face with the light hitting your face, you spoke up.

“It will be fine, Asahi~”

Turning around, his eyes widened and he let out a shriek which startled most of the boys who were awake. Luckily, the others who were asleep didn’t wake up. You softly laughed and patted the taller boy’s back.

“It’s only me. No need to be scared,” You teased before hi-fiving Nishinoya.

You looked around as you noticed that most of Karasuno, Oikawa, Kuroo and Ushijima were awake. It surprised you since you were only going to that place with your fellow school mates but to see the captains awake, you began to wonder if you were the reason why they decided to join along.

“The little shrimp mentioned it to us and I can’t back away from something fun like this.” Kuroo seemed to have noticed your stare but he snickered when he earned a ‘Hey!’ from Hinata.

“I have to go to protect you, ___-chan.” Oikawa whispered, sending you a small wink but all you did was roll your eyes.

You then turned to Ushijima causing him to frown as he glanced at the people in the group.

“I don’t trust these fools going with you.” His simple answer earned a glare from everyone except you since it amused you.

Deciding to end the fun, you pointed the torch on your phone to where the door was with a look of confidence.

“Alright then. Let’s head to the abandoned building next door.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I didn’t know you hired bodyguards, ___-senpai.” Tanaka mentioned, snickering with Nishinoya but all you did was sigh.

Ushijima stood on you left, Kuroo on your right and Oikawa stood behind you.

“You really don’t have to do this. I can protect myself.” When you earned three stubborn looks, you began to think if these three were actually the same age as you.

They reminded you of kids and you were starting to find it cute. Moving your attention to the building, a smile painted your lips as your right hand clenched into a fist. Earlier in the day, you had asked Daichi about the building and he gave you a few quick details. The only thing that caught your interest was the word ‘Haunted’. Talking to Nishinoya and Tanaka about visiting the place at midnight, they spread the word to their fellow teammates, except Daichi and Suga since the two wouldn’t allow it.

“Let’s go!” You fistpumped the air before zooming forward.

Your three ‘bodyguards’ grew startled as you left their side and went after you.

“Wait for me, ___-chan! I have to protect you!”

Rolling your eyes once again at Oikawa’s words, you opened the door and took the first step in. A chill ran down your spine but that didn’t stop the grin from appearing on your features.

“I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

“This is not good!” Asahi peaked over your shoulder, trembling as he saw how dark it was inside.

You turned on your torch, you stepped in with Asahi who soon straightened up and glanced around with a nervous expression.

“Stop being a wimp, Asahi-san.” Nishinoya’s words made him sulk comically.

“I can’t help it.”

The sound of a clock rung through the house and your ears perked up. Everyone looked around but when the door shut, a cry of surprise left most of their lips.

Lips forming into a smirk, your [E/C] orbs detected the wide staircase.

“It’s time-Hey! Where are you going? Don’t split up!”

Day 24 – 12:00am

Being left behind with Kuroo and Ushijima, your left eye twitched in annoyance. The number one rule you mentioned to the boys earlier was to not split up. How could they forget?!

“Who the hell did Oikawa go with?”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama and Oikawa glared at each other but anyone could tell that the older boy was angrier.

“Why did you follow me? __-chan was supposed to so we could be alone!”

The shorter boy really didn’t want to know that and scowled.

“I intended to go after the others and I thought you were one of them. It’s not my fault that I couldn’t see.”

The two crossed their arms and looked away from each other, irritation taking over their features.

“Let’s just get back before-”

Wondering why Kageyama stopped speaking, Oikawa looked at the spot his kouhai once stood on.

“Tobio-chan?”

He met with silence and it began to creep him out.

“You better not be messing with me!”

Kageyama couldn’t have just vanished. He shivered and fear gleamed in his eyes but they widened when a voice was heard from behind.

“Oikawa Tooru…”

“AHHHH!”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Who was that?” You detected the manly scream but couldn’t recognise who it belonged to.

Gaining an uneasy feeling, you tucked half of your phone in the small front pocket of your shirt. The torch stuck out, allowing it to still light up the room. Now that your hands were free, you took a hold of Ushijima’s and Kuroo’s hand.

“We need to stick together otherwise we could be taken away from each other,” You explained, earning a nod from the two.

You were the only ones on the second floor and the three of you started to search around.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi…”

Eyes widening, you looked around in alarm.

“Was that a ghost? But, how did it know your name?” Kuroo exchanged a confused look with Ushijima.

“That doesn’t matter. I think it’s aiming for Ushijima.” His eyes grew dark at your words and his expression hardened.

He looked around to detect any movement but when you let out a startled sound, his eyes focused in front of him.

“W-What is that?!” The headless body approached you three and you paled at the freaky sight.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi!”

“Quick, run!!!” You exclaimed in panic.

Just as Ushijima turned, a piece of rope caught his right ankle and he was yanked back. His hand slipped out of yours and you looked back. Calling out, you tried to go to him but he stopped you.

“Just leave me! I’ll be fine.”

Your lips parted to protest but Kuroo called so you could leave. Nekoma’s captain glanced back and he bit his lip. He never got on with the other boy but he had to show some respect for what he just did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata groaned and opened his eyes but when his mind replayed the moment that occurred earlier, his sat up in a startled manner.

“Tanaka-senpai! Nishinoya-senpai!”

He had split up with the two older boys and one by one, they were taken away from him. He had tried to get back but when he saw a ghost, his eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground.

Inching forward, Hinata’s head ended bumping into something. He winced before finding out what he actually hurt himself with.

“A bar?” He felt another and grew puzzled.

He quickly covered his eyes as a light flashed in front of him but when he removed his hands, his breath hitched.

“How did I get into a cage?!”

“Hinata Shoyo…”

Trembling at the ghost who approached the cage he was in, he let out a small whimper.

“S-Stay away!” He stuttered.

A chuckle left the ghost’s lips and Hinata’s ears perked up.

That sounded familiar.

Squinting his eyes, he tried to identify the ghost and as soon as he figured out who it was, his eyes widened.

“What are you doing-”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was getting ridiculous. You only wanted to check the place out and didn’t really expect it to be haunted. You thought Daichi was only joking around at that time.

“I can’t believe I lost Kuroo too.”

Hearing the sound of his name being called, Kuroo tensed up and knew he was next. He couldn’t leave your side otherwise you would be on your own. Slightly tightening his grip on your hand, he whispered in your ear and you nodded at the instructions he gave.

“You can’t escape…”

You detected another ghost and nervous sweat formed on your forehead as you saw the way he smiled at you both. As you both were distracted, two pairs of hands grabbed Kuroo from behind and you were instantly separated.

“Kuroo!”

“Just run, ___!”

You dodged the ghost who tried to grab you and zoomed out of the empty hall and into the next.

“Damn, I need to find them.” Your eyebrows knitted together and you searched through the rooms for any of your friends.

“___?”

“Ah!” You scared the person too and flashed your torch towards them.

You really didn’t know what to say as you stared at Asahi who was tied up.

“Asahi? Who did this to you?”

The frightened boy wanted to speak up but stiffened up as his eyes locked with another pair.

“___...” The same chill from when you first stepped into the abandoned building returned and you shivered.

Turning around in a slow manner, you took in the sight of what you consider the scariest being.

“AHHHHH!”

It was Daichi.

\--------------------------------------------

“That was fun!”

Daichi laughed as he gazed down at you and most of your friends who were either tied up or locked in a cage. Sugawara, Kageyama and Oikawa stood by his side, also amused.

“Wait a sec…When were you two in this?” You asked, disbelief striking your features.

“Sawamura-kun captured us first but let us join in on his plan. I wanted to capture Ushiwaka-chan and I succeeded!” He looked overjoyed while Ushijima stared at him with an irritated expression.

“I went out to get Kuroo-san so you would be left alone,” Kageyama explained with a shrug.

Clicking your tongue, you then stayed silent and listened to Sugawara. From what you heard after, Daichi captured Nishinoya and Tanaka so then Sugawara could get Hinata who fainted immediately. Suga then went on to catch Asahi which was really easy and used him as bait so you would fall for Daichi’s trap. You were the last to be taken and this is how you ended up here.

“Where did you even get the cage?” Hinata asked, wrapping his fingers around the bars and gazing at the older boy with a curious look.

“We found it here and the key was inside but we managed to get it and open up the cage,” Sugawara explained with proud smile.

Sighing, you pouted at the fact that you fell for this whole thing but was curious as to why Daichi set this all up. Sensing this, Daichi glanced in your direction and crossed his arms.

“I knew you all would try to sneak in when it was forbidden so, Suga and I wanted to teach you all a lesson. I didn’t expect Ushijima, Oikawa and Kuroo to be in this as well.”

“…Damn it.”

You gazed elsewhere with a defeated look and the scary captain couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Right, let’s head back. We have to wake up in a few hours.” The four boys then proceeded to untie the ropes and unlock the cage.

You stood up and stretched as a yawn left your lips but you paused when your ears grasped onto a spooky voice.

“Sawamura Daichi…”

Letting out a laugh, you glanced at the boy who was called to see if he was joking about. What you saw instead was him expressing puzzlement.

“Did you call me, ___?”

Shaking your head, the panic from earlier returned and you exchanged a look with the others.

“Run!!”

You all desperately tried to escape the building and didn’t hear the snickers that echoed through the halls afterwards.

Peeking out from their hiding spot, Kiyoko sent a small grin towards Yachi who giggled.

“We got them!”


	26. Ch.25

Day 25

Resting your back against his chest, you let out a satisfied sigh. You could finally take a break and Kuroo decided to join you.

“I still can’t believe that you’re letting me do this.”

His fingers ran through your hair and the feeling made you relax.

“This feels good so I don’t really mind.” Your answer made him snicker and when you felt his hands move, your eyes snapped open.

You breath hitched when his hands slithered down and rested on your thighs.

“I can make you feel better, ___-chan~” His hot breath hit against your ears and you gulped.

The dream you had before flashed in your mind and you instantly snapped out of your flustered state.

“You do that and I’ll break all of your fingers and two thumbs.”

Quickly raising his hands in surrender, he laughed but you noticed the nervous tone in it.

“I’m just kidding! I would never do such a thing.”

“Yeah right…” You mumbled while rolling your eyes.

The sound of Yachi calling you made you glanced to your left and you waved at her.

“I’m coming!”

As you were getting up, you felt a slap and gasped, instantly straightening up.

“Did you just slap my butt?”

Kuroo got up and smirked as you gaped at him.

“That’s revenge for that time at the hot spring.” He sent a wink in your direction before making his way back to the gym.

“You didn’t get over that?! H-Hey, Kuroo!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Sending a toss to him, Ushijima jumped up and used his left hand to spike the ball. Watching in awe, you couldn’t help but lightly clap.

“I can never get over your cool spikes.”

A proud gleam was seen in his eyes and Oikawa couldn’t stand it.

“___-chan! Look here!”

You turned in time and your jaw dropped as you saw the powerful serve he sent across the other side of the court.

“Whoa! That was great, Tooru.”

A smug smile painted his lips and Ushijima’s eye twitched.

“Toss for me again, ___.”

You nodded and proceeded to do your little task but your other friend interfered.

“Just keep watching, ___-chan. It’ll be more interesting than tossing for Ushiwaka-chan.”

The two captains sent each other daggers and you sweatdropped.

“___-senpai, could you toss for-” Hinata jogged up to you to ask but when he received scary looks from the two boys, he flinched.

Hiding behind your taller form, you felt him tremble.

“Hey, don’t give Hinata that look.” Turning your body, you brought the younger boy into a protective hug.

Due to being shorter, his face ended up between your chest and his face began to glow red. A blush ran across Oikawa’s cheeks as he imagined himself in Hinata’s position and he seriously envied the boy. Ushijima averted his eyes elsewhere and wouldn’t admit that he also was envious of Hinata’s position.

Moving back from the embrace, you grew startled when you saw Hinata who had blown a fuse with a line of blood drizzling out of his nose.

“Oh shit…Hinata!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa smiled as he finished putting away the equipment before leaving the gym and stepping outside. Practice had ended and everyone was supposed to head over to the dinner hall. What he saw instead was everyone lined up with their teams which caused wonder to glisten in his brown orbs.

“What’s going on?”

Kindaichi looked back and smiled in a friendly manner.

“Coach told us to line up. He said that there was an announcement.”

Nodding to his words, he thanked the younger boy before focusing on Nekomata who was the only one to step up.

“You all better be ready for tomorrow.”

This puzzled them all but when they heard heavy footsteps, they all moved their attention to their left. Ushijima felt his eyes widen an inch as he saw your appearance. You stepped to the front and grinned maliciously towards them.

“Hello boys. I hope you’re prepared.”

Every single clothing item was black. You wore a long sleeved shirt with fingerless gloves, shorts and a pair of boots.

“__-senpai?” Hinata called, slightly scared and confused like a lost puppy.

You cracked your knuckles and let out a dark chuckle.

“Tomorrow at 12pm till 4pm, you will all have to try and escape from me.”

Kuroo decided to speak up and you glanced in his direction.

“Why? Is this another game?” He asked.

You nodded and the answer you gave was not what they expected.

“I’m the hunter and you are all my prey.”


	27. Ch.26

Day 26

“Once the hunter shoots you, it’s game over.”

Kenma’s eyes sparkled in interest and his fellow teammates knew that he was already hooked to the idea.

“If at least five of you reach the flag then the hunter loses,” Ukai explained.

That seemed to bring a bit of confidence to the group but you crossed your arms and smirked.

“Aren’t you being a bit too harsh? I’m sure by the end of this, only two will survive.” Your words hurt their pride and a chuckle left your lips as you received glares.

“We’ll definitely win!”

“Yeah!”

“Let’s beat the hunter!”

Happy that they were now pumped up, Ukai announced that the game would begin in two minutes for you.

“You have a two minute head start so you better get going now!”

The resonance of trainers smacking the ground was heard and you watched as all the boys left the room. Kiyoko approached you with a bottle of water and you smiled.

“Thanks.”

Gulping a bit of water, you placed the top back on before placing it in the shoulder bag you wore.

“Good luck, ___-senpai!” Yachi beamed and you ruffled her hair as a way to thank her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loading your nurf gun with foam bullets, you placed the rest in your bag and zipped it up.

“Who should I get first?” It didn’t take you long to think who and your lips formed into a smirk as your eyes caught onto a figure who was hiding behind a tree.

Crouching by the open window, you prepared your gun before rising up from your position and pulling the trigger.

“What the-”

Happy over the success of your shot, your smirk changed into a cheeky smile.

“That was revenge for the haunted house prank, Daichi!”

Chuckling over this, Daichi soon waved and headed back to the gym. You were about to move but your eyes caught movement.

“Sorry Yamamoto,” You mumbled before shooting his back.

He flinched and looked around, wondering where the foam bullet came from but when you waved down at him, he glanced up, a blush running across his cheeks. You apologized once more but he franticly shook his head.

“I am glad I was hit, [F/N]-san!” He bowed and soon after, ran off leaving you in a puzzled state.

“What a strange kid.” You murmured before jogging off to the next place.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hajime~” You cooed and Seijou’s ace tensed up.

Turning around, his eyes widened as he felt the tip of your gun press against his forehead. Stepping back, he ducked in time to dodge the bullet you sent out and quickly sprinted off. Clicking your tongue in annoyance, you knew you had to get him now.

Running after him, you managed to catch up and quickly closed the distance by tackling him down. You turned him over and straddled his waist, pressing the gun to his chest.

“You tried, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi groaned at the nickname and you pecked his forehead before ending the moment by pulling the trigger.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Managing to take down three members of Nekoma, you went after Kenma who silently escaped.

“Damn.”

You chewed your bottom lip, wondering if you should go after him.

“Meh. I’ll get him later.” You walked round the corner but immediately reversed back as you came across a group.

Hinata, Nishinoya and Kageyama were discussing something and your ears perked up to listen.

“It’s alright. You’ll feel great because you were hit by [F/N]-san. This is the only chance we’ll ever get.” Nishinoya advised but Kageyama wasn’t buying it.

So that’s why Yamamoto was overly happy. Being shot down by a cute, attractive girl such as yourself, you couldn’t help but approve his words but if this wasn't a game and you were using real bullets, it would be a completely different story.

“What is the point of playing the game then, Nishinoya-san?” The tallest of the group asked.

“Yeah,” Hinata had to agree with his friend.

“I’m with Kageyama but if that’s what you want to do then be my guest.”

Startled by your voice, they turned to see you aiming your prepared gun at them.

“[F-F/N]-san, please spare us!” Hinata trembled but you simply smirked.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

Shooting at Kageyama’s chest, he realised your actions after and couldn’t conceal the fact that he was stunned.

“See?”

“Shoyo, if you don’t want to be hit then run. I’ll take it for you.”

While Kageyama was trying to hide his irritation for being hit, the two shorter boys were having a moment.

“Nishinoya-san!”

“Just go!”

Rolling your eyes, you ran towards them and quickly shot Nishinoya down, who looked undeniably happy over this, before grabbing the back of Hinata’s shirt.

“Goodbye Hinata…” You said just to make the moment between you both overly dramatic.

“EEK!”

BANG!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goshiki continuously looked left and right, trying to detect your presence but he let out a startled cry when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Whipping his head back, he instantly relaxed when he saw his fellow teammate.

“Have you seen, [F/N]-san?” He asked, hoping to get the answer he wanted.

When he received a no, the first year sighed before continuing what he did earlier.

“Ahem.”

Goshiki recognised your voice and he looked around in an alarmed manner. Noticing the speaker, he then realised your voice had come through there.

“This is [F/N]. Just so you know, only ten of you remain-oh wait, nine I meant.”

That confused the young boy and he turned to exchange a look of confusion with his friend but his expression morphed into shock as he felt a bullet hit against his stomach.

Your chuckling echoed through the building and the last of the group of boys couldn’t help but shiver over the fact that you sounded so frightening.

“I’m not the only hunter.”

Taking in the information you exposed, the remaining survivors all knew one thing.

They couldn’t trust each other from this point on.


	28. Ch.27

Oikawa wondered who the other hunter was but he had to focus on his own goal. 

 ** _To reach the flag._**    
  
Everyone had been so focused on you that they forgot the whole reason behind the game. Reaching the top floor, the captain brightened up when he saw the flag.

“I’m the first!”

“I-I was actually here before you.”

The brown haired boy grew alarmed by this and looked closely to see one of the members of Nekoma.

“You’re Kenma-san right?”

The blonde haired boy nodded but Oikawa noticed his expression was nervous causing his stomach to stir in a bad manner. He shivered as he felt the wind walk by, teasing his neck with a tickle and knew that Kenma wasn’t the only one here with him. Snapping his head back, his breath hitched as he saw you with your gun pointed towards him.

“’Sup, baka Tooru.”

**_BANG!_ **

Eyes expanding in shock, Oikawa unexpectedly felt a foam bullet hit his back instead causing him to whip his head towards the direction it came in.

“Are you serious?!”

Holding an exact replica of your gun, Tendou revealed himself from his hiding spot and grinned.

“Yep. Tendou came up to me last night and offered the idea.”

Oikawa puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms, looking away causing a chuckle to leave your lips.

“I could have done it.”

“You would have just gone after Ushijima.”

You sent him a flat stare and could tell by his sheepish expression that you were right.

“Tooru, you get back to the gym while I and Tendou will go and get our next victim.”

A shiver ran Kenma’s spine as he caught the evil smile your lips formed into and gulped.

Puckering his lips, the handsome captain asked for a kiss before you went but instead received another foam bullet from your partner.

“Thank you, Tendou.”

“No problem, ___-chan.”

You hooked your arm with his and soon left the scene, a smile painting your lips. Kenma gazed at Oikawa, only to flinch as he noticed the glare he was receiving.

“Why did you help them?”

He squinted his eyes at the younger boy who cowered away, avoiding his dark gaze.

“___ said she would buy any game I want…”

\------------------------------------------------------

You and Tendou split up a while ago to look for the rest of the victims-I mean players.

“I found you~” The brown haired boy cooed as he prepared his gun.

Ushijima gazed back and he couldn’t help but raise a brow towards him.

“You’re the other hunter.” The captain’s eyes darkened and his form grew tense as he focused on Tendou who then aimed a bullet at him.

Swiftly moving to his left, he easily dodged it and tried to find an escape with his sharp eyes. Olive orbs locked onto a spot and Ushijima zoomed towards it while barely missing one more shot. Tendou clicked his tongue in annoyance as he watched his friend manage to get away but his smile soon returned when the sound of another bullet reached his ears.

“Don’t think you could get away, Ushijima.” Your smile was sly and Ushijima couldn’t help but sigh as he also saw Shirabu who had been standing behind you all this time.

“I’m sorry, senpai. I was caught.”

The second year looked defeated and Ushijima didn’t know what to do.

“Comfort him.” You whispered, gesturing for him to go and do so.

Stiffly patting his shoulder, Shirabu glanced up at his teammate and lightened up as he heard the next words that left the captain’s lips.

“It’s fine.”

Tendou was in awe while you were besides him, grinning over the fact that the stoic boy managed to do it. Turning your attention to him, you loaded your gun and nodded towards a certain direction.

“We only have to get one more to win. Let’s get him.” Your grin faltered into a smile but the evil look in your eyes caused a shiver to run down even Ushijima’s back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Asahi knew why he survived all this time.**

Hiding in a small closet filled with sports supplies all this time, Asahi knew he would never get to the flag unless he actually stopped hiding. After gathering all the courage he had, the ace opened the door but instantly froze as he came face to face with you and Tendou who didn’t expect this either.

.

.

.

You immediately pointed your gun towards him making the older boy shriek in a not-so-manly manner and attempt to shut the door but Tendou gripped the other handle and pulled with all his might.

“Quickly, ___-chan!” He managed to say as he struggled to keep the door open.

Stepping towards Asahi, you closed the distance between you and he instantly backed away, his back soon pressing against the wall.

“C-Can’t we talk through this?” The fragile boy asked, trying anything to get out of this situation but you simply rolled your eyes.

“Nope. Once I get you out, we win,” You simply said with a smirk before pulling the trigger.

**_BANG!_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Just surrender, Kyoutani!”

The mentioned boy growled and used his strength to climb up the tree. Gazing down at your irritated form, a smirk painted his lips.

“I’m not a coward.” He claimed before carefully walking across a branch and managing to get on the second floor by climbing through the open window.

You were close. This close to winning, if only Kyoutani had not come in the way before when you were about to shoot Asahi.

_Smacking the gun, the bullet instead hit the wall and Asahi almost shrieked as he was roughly grabbed and taken away._

_“Get to the top, I will distract them.” Realising that it was Kyoutani, the older boy was too afraid to protest and quickly nodding, sending a meek thank you before getting away._

“Psst! ___-chan!” Tendou’s voice caught your ears and you glanced to your right to see him calling you over.

You jogged up to him and raised your brows in a questioning manner, wondering what he wanted.

“Kuroo’s over there.”

“Alright, I’ll take care of him. Stay here and be on the lookout for anyone,” You instructed and Tendou nodded, hiding behind the tree they had been standing by.

Approaching the boy in a causal manner while you rested your gun on your shoulder, Kuroo seemed to have heard your footsteps and turned around, him returning the cheeky smile you were sending him.

“I finally get to see you, ___-chan. Oh, how I’ve missed your presence.” You rolled your eyes over his words and aimed your gun at him.

“Cut the sarcasm and surrender, Kuroo.” The taller boy simply chuckled and approached you, not afraid.

“I’ve already surrendered my heart to you. Isn’t that enough?” You cringed at how cheesy he sounded but it also distracted you.

Kuroo didn’t waste a single second and a moment later, you were pressed up against the wall with your arms pinned, your gun falling to the floor. You cursed under your breath and wiggled around to try and escape your current position but Kuroo’s grip around your wrists was too tight.

“Let go of me, Kuroo!”

“Why should I? You look so weak, it makes me want to attack you.”

The captain wanted to have a bit of fun before he went off and now that he had you in this position, he wasn’t going to back out.

“Wha-Hey! Don’t leave a hickey there! People will see us! Kuroo!!!”

Tendou whistled, giving credit to Kuroo for his smooth moves but his attention moved to his left as he saw one of the remaining players, Lev running to Kuroo and you.

“I’ll help you, Kuroo-senpai!” Lev exclaimed, not realising that you were the one who was in trouble.

Kuroo’s focus was diverted due to the sound of Lev’s voice and you used this opportunity to speak up.

“Tendou, shoot now!!”

Adrenaline pumped through Tendou’s veins and he revealed himself from his spot, loading his gun in the process as he ran towards Kuroo who grew alarmed. Letting out a battle cry, he moved his arm to shoot, if only he hadn’t tripped and face planted the ground.

.

.

.

“Oh for goodness sakes.”

You strolled towards your gun while the two Nekoma players were in daze, directed it towards Kuroo and shot his back, your eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

“We win.”

You exhaled in a tired manner before gazing at Tendou who let out a groan.

“I-I could have done that.”

He coughed and slowly got up but you simply raised a brow. The smile he sent after was sheepish and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Come on, let’s head back.”

As soon as you returned to the gym with the remaining players, you revealed yours and Tendou’s victory and most of the boys were obviously disappointed for losing but it went away as soon as it was revealed that everyone would be treated to scrumptious food.

“Meat! Meat! Meat!” Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya chanted, Kageyama shuffling towards the table of food as he slightly drooled.

You laughed at their comical moment before seating yourself on a chair, away from the others. As soon as you did, you realised then just how tired you actually were and your eyelids began to close, your body begging you to go to sleep.

Ushijima had finished his meal and had then noticed your sleeping figure. The corner of his lips lifted up and he approached your form, crouching down to your level to see your calm expression up close. Deciding to be very careful, he took your small physique in his arms and left the gym, not noticing Oikawa gazing at him, a jealous spark in his eyes.

You were soon placed in your futon and you stirred a little causing the taller boy to pause before you relaxed. Kneeling besides you, he brushed a few strands back and leaned forward.

“You worked hard.”

Before Ushijima left the room, the moment between you and him ended with a light kiss on the lips.


	29. Ch.28

**_Day 28_ **

Seeing Oikawa the moment you opened your eyes was not what you expected and you groaned covering your pillow with your head.

“Go away, Tooru,” You grumbled but he didn’t seem to listen.

“If you don’t wake up, ___-chan, I’ll kiss you.”

He puckered his lips and leaned forward but you immediately rolled out your bed, feigning a bright expression.

“I’m awake!”

“That’s mean! How could you not want a kiss from the great, the handsome and the cool, Oikawa T-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence and yelped when you ‘lightly’ flicked his forehead.

Walking away in a better mood than before, Oikawa followed after, rubbing his sore forehead while pouting.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“You really are jealous, aren’t you?” Yaku questioned as he raised a brow at the irritated captain.

“Obviously, he likes ___ a lot,” Kenma mumbled as he fiddled with the buttons on his phone.

Kuroo simply ignored his friends who were teasing him and focused on Oikawa who was stealing all your attention.

“___-chan, say ah~” He inched his chopsticks towards you making you exhale and take the piece of food he offered.

“I’m not a baby, Tooru,” You deadpanned as you nibbled on the food making Iwaizumi chuckle.

Kuroo then noted Ushijima who got up from his seat and approached your table. You blinked up at the tall male not noticing the mood had turned sour and asked what he needed.

“Could you help me practice?”

You nodded with a small smile, intending to get up but Oikawa held your hand, not wanting you to go. Knowing you had to do something for him to let go, you leaned down and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. Blinking in a surprised manner, a heavy blush soon covered his cheeks making you grin while Ushijima frowned, Kuroo crushing his carton of juice in anger and causing the content to shoot up and aim for Kenma.

“Not this time.” Kenma slid to his right and allowed it to splash on the spot he once sat on, a small smile painting his lips after while Yaku laughed.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“W-What happened in here?” You questioned in shock as you observed the trashed up gym.

A groan reached your ears and you caught Ushijima’s teammate and friend Reon, rushing up to him after in concern.

“Reon!” Kneeling by his side, you checked his small injuries, anger growing evident on your features.

Letting out a coughing, Reon was helped to stand by Ushijima who seemed just as angry as you, it being seen through his olive orbs.

“A bunch of delinquents suddenly came in when I was setting up the gym. I don’t know why they attacked.” He managed to say and coughed once more.

As he explained the details of the gang, your hands formed into fists and your teeth gritted against each other, body trembling in a way that made it look like you were about to explode.

“___.” Ushijima’s call made your eyes flicker to him and he was taken aback by how fierce your stare was.

“Take Reon to the infirmary, I’m going out for a bit.” You zipped up your jacket and stuffed your hands in your pockets, leaving the stunned boy behind with his friend.

“Wait. Where are you going?” He asked, confusion striking his features after.

You didn’t bother stopping in your footsteps and spoke up, loud enough for him and Reon to hear.

“Where else? I’m gonna find the leader of that gang, bring him back here and make him beg for forgiveness.” Your gaze that focused ahead was filled with rage and you started your search for the gang.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Reon mentioned them all wearing sunglasses.” You mumbled, your eyes still searching around the area.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?!”

The voice caught you off guard but you didn’t waste a single second, rushing towards the area where a black haired boy was on the ground, groaning at the pain his stomach felt while another who reminded you of an owl, was staring the small gang in disbelief.

“So it wasn’t just a random attack.” You figured out their true intentions and stepped out of your hiding spot, facing the group.

“Oi, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Your tone was harsh and the leader of the group averted his attention to you, his brow raising.

“Nothing to you, bitch. Get out of here before I sort you out,” He growled, intending to advance towards the other soon to be victim who grew startled.

“B-Bokuto-san…” His friend weakly called in concern.

The fist that was intended to hurt Bokuto was easily caught by your hand as you succeeded to appear in front, protecting the taller boy. Astonished by this, the leader’s eyebrows scrunched up together after in annoyance and he brought his other duke out.

Releasing the hand you caught while ducking the next attack, you straightened your left leg and spun in a circle, knocking the aggressive boy off his feet and down onto the ground, pain shoot up his back. Grabbing his shirt, you lifted your fist in a threatening manner as you glared into his frightened ones.

“Are you going to listen to me now or do you want me to knock you out?”

As this occurred, Bokuto went to help his younger friend, Akaashi up but he caught the remaining members of the gang running up to you.

“Watch out!” He called out making you glance back and sigh.

Rolling away in time to dodge the pole on of them tried to hurt you with, you sprung up onto your feet and got into a fighting stance.

“Bring it, assholes.”

And they did. Well, they tried to but you obviously were the stronger one, knocking them out with a few kicks and punches. Stepping towards the leader who tried to get away, you grabbed the back of his collar and he glanced back, nervous sweat forming on his forehead as he saw the evil smirk on your features.

“You’re coming with me.”

Akaashi and Bokuto watched in awe as you easily dragged the beaten leader away but stiffened up when you moved your attention onto them.

“Keep this a secret between us, will you.” Placing a finger against your lips, you winked towards them after causing a blush to cover Bokuto’s cheeks while Akaashi relaxed as he simply nodded, a small smile painting his lips.

“We will, thank you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“I found him.”

Everyone who stood in the infirmary turned to you as you brought in the culprit and they seemed to have noticed how injured he was.

“How exactly did you?” Ukai squinted his eyes at you but you simply tilted your head, feigning an innocent look.

“I found him already in this condition and I couldn’t waste the opportunity to bring him back so he could apologize.” Reon supressed a chuckle since he could tell you were making up an excuse.

When you practically forced the boy onto his knees, the others sweatdropped but they watched the scene in silence.

“I-I’m sorry for hurting you and wrecking the gym.” His hands formed into fists as he forced himself to apologize but you crossed your arms and spoke up.

“Can you tell us why you and your gang did it?” You asked, a glare being sent towards him when he didn’t speak.

“It’s because it isn’t fair! My team work so hard for every volleyball tournament but we never win because of your teams. You always crush our spirits and I hate it! Having to suffer from defeat, it hurts.” He spat, tears forming in his dark blue orbs.

Everyone was in shock when you forced him up and punched him across the face.

“___, don’t just-” Ukai held you back, speaking up but your booming voice drowned his out, the hurt boy gazing at you in bewilderment.

“If you actually think this is the way to win, then you are just a coward. Your whole team is! I went through the same thing recently and I almost made a stupid move like you but someone helped me in time. He saved me from drowning in all the hate I began to feel when I didn’t win a match.”

Releasing yourself from Ukai, you approached the boy and tapped the area where his heart was with your finger.

“As long as you have the passion for your sport, you will definitely grow stronger but with the way you’re going now, you’re probably going to end your career.”

The words seemed to have triggered a nerve and panic struck his eyes.

“I-I don’t want it to end!”

“Then bring back that passion and work hard. Earn yourself a place and become a better person!”

When you received a nod, determination glistening in his coloured orbs, a smile adorned your features as you patted his back.

“I don’t want to interrupt the moment but we’re going to have to call your school and explain the situation.” Ukai crossed his arms while the boy nodded, his expression revealing how bad he felt.

Leaving the room with Ukai, you then faced Reon who smiled warmly towards you.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to beat him up though.”

You simply smiled in a cheeky manner before leaning against the wall.

“He didn’t listen so it’s not my fault.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo had been sorting his bed out but hearing his phone buzz in his bag caught his attention.

“Hm?” He crossed his legs as he sat on the blanket, raising his brows at the message he received from his friend Bokuto.

_Bro, you should have been there._

_This super cute girl saved me and Akaashi from this gang and kicked all their asses!_  o(≧∇≦o)

 _It was so cool but she never told us her name._ ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )

 _That makes her some sort of mysterious hero, right?_ (●♡∀♡)

The young captain immediately thought of you and he shook his head in disbelief, a chuckle leaving his lips after.

“I got worried for no reason.”


	30. Ch.29

**[A/N: I just want to apologize to everyone because I completely forgot to mention that Bokuto and Akaashi were only appearing in the last chapter only so Bokuto isn’t going to be paired with Reader-chan. Sorry but it’s way too late to add him since the next chapter is the last ;^;.]**

**_Day 29_ **

“We’re going to have a party! We’re going to have a party!”

You, Oikawa, Hinata and Yachi danced around in a silly manner since you were having a party tonight to celebrate the achievements everyone made during the month.

“I can’t wait for the food.” Hinata drooled as he imagined a table covered with plates of delicious food while Oikawa entwined his hands and gazed at you in a loving manner.

“I really want to dance with ___-chan tonight,” He cooed but you simply stuck your tongue out before turning to Yachi.

“Come on, Yachi. We got to go set everything up!” Gently grabbing the younger girl’s wrist, you dragged her flustered self away to Kiyoko who was holding some decorations.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Fixing the overly big star-shaped sunglasses you wore and straightening your sparkly  **[Favourite colour]**  jacket, you grabbed the microphone besides you and pointed to the crowd of boys who began to cheer.

“Are you ready for some Karaoke?!”

“Yeah!!!”

The crazy party had begun and you volunteered to be in charge of the karaoke segment since you were the one who suggested it.

“The managers and I will start it off so prepare yourselves boys!” You removed your coat and glasses while Yachi and Kiyoko got on stage, posing in a certain way, you copying their actions soon after.

Once the music started the play, you three began to dance in a cute manner, Yachi stepping forward to sing while Kiyoko followed your moves, trying to prevent a blush from covering her cheeks.

If you were asked to perform such an act during the beginning of the training month, you probably wouldn’t have done it since you were quite prideful then but now, you didn’t care. You had bonded with mostly everyone and changed the way you acted, becoming a dork like the rest of your new friends.

“I love you~” You winked while making a heart and the boys went wild.

Kuroo who was observing in the back couldn’t help but grin over this while Oikawa blushed, finding you too adorable. A sigh left Ushijima’s lips but that didn’t mean he was amused by the scene.

“Alright, who wants to come up next?” Back in your previous attire, you searched the room and soon caught a raised hand which belonged to Kuroo.

When he came up on stage, he selected a song before taking the microphone you offered. Wanting to leave the stage, you instead stumbled back when an arm draped over your shoulder.

**[The following song is _Boowy – Marionette_ which you can listen to here in the link underneath. Plus, there is a pic which an amazing artist has drawn of Kuroo actually singing the song. That’s why I technically chose it. ]  **

[www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgAgVG…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgAgVGnEfpQ)

[i.imgur.com/9ySvMtC.jpg](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://i.imgur.com/9ySvMtC.jpg)

“ _Moteamashiteru Frustration. You've got an easy day~_ ”

Kuroo’s face scrunched up in concentration and you swayed with him to the music, a small laugh leaving your lips. Yamamoto, Nishinoya and Tanaka sang along as loud as they could, irritating the boys surrounding them while most of the adults lightly clapped, enjoying the song.

 _“Kagami no naka no MARIONETTO motsureta ito o tachi kitte_ _, Kagami no naka no MARIONETTO kibun no mama ni odori na.”_

Raising the microphone up high as soon as the song ended, praises were heard after and Kuroo bowed in a dramatic manner, you lightly clapping on the side, a smile painting your lips.

“How was that?” Once you both stepped of the small stage, Kuroo asked this, his lips forming into a small grin.

“It was alright, I guess.” You shrugged which made his gaze turning to one of disbelief.

“That’s it?”

You swiftly pulled him down to your level before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“You did great.”

A blush covered Kuroo’s cheeks a moment after he realised your actions while you snickered over his reaction, soon heading towards the food area and leaving behind the flustered boy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“____?”

Glancing back, you greeted Ushijima who called you before offering a cup of juice. He muttered his thanks, taking the cup from your hands and sipped some of content, his form relaxing a moment after.

“Tomorrow’s the last day.”

His words caused a small smile to appear but the sad gleam in your eyes made it clear that you were not happy with the news.

“Just the thought of not seeing you as much after we leave, it disappoints me but also makes me feel empty.”

This seemed to have taken you by surprise and you moved your gaze up to him, your [E/C] orbs meeting his olive pair.

“Is it because of these feelings I have for you?” He asked, you noticing the confused gleam in his eyes.

Returning your attention onto your cup, a light blush dusted your cheeks as you replied back.

“I think so.”

When you felt lips brush against your forehead, your face turned many shades of red and you snapped your head back up at the tall boy in an alarmed manner.

“If you were to return my feelings then we would be with each other more often. Isn’t that right?”

Too flustered to even speak, the sound of someone clearing their throat snapped you out of your daze.

“Tooru?”

The name made a frown settle on Ushijima’s features and he gazed at Oikawa, the two sharing a look of annoyance.

“___-chan, would you like to dance with me?” Offering a hand, you decided to take it since you honestly couldn’t speak to Ushijima after he brought up that topic.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know I can’t dance, Tooru.”

Resting your temple against his chest, you refused to look at the amused boy as you attempted to follow his moves. The song was slow and most of the boys who couldn’t dance with the managers, paired up amongst themselves and danced together in a comical manner.

“I find that cute.”

Gazing up and intending to retort to his words, your breath hitched as you noticed the distance between your faces. Oikawa seemed to have detected this also and his eyes travelled to your lips, him unconsciously licking his own.

“You know, I haven’t kissed you since I confessed.” His voice was low causing a shiver to run down your spine.

“Yeah…That doesn’t mean you can kiss me now.” You protested, it turning out to be weak when Oikawa chuckled and closed the distance ever so slightly in a teasing manner.

“You seem to want one so I should grant it.”

Not allowing you to speak another word, Oikawa finally closed the amusing moment by placing his lips upon yours.

“Ryo! The prince is kissing ____-senpai!”

“What?!”

**_Oh snap._ **

Realising that you two weren’t the only ones in the room, you were the one to break the kiss, stepping away from Oikawa but when you noticed everyone’s gazes on you both, you knew you had to do something to distract them.

“I-Is that superman?!” You pointed in a random direction and as the distraction worked, you spun on your heels before dashing out the room, ignoring the calls from Oikawa who pouted over your escape.

It was only a moment after when he sensed some sort of dark aura behind him and turned, only to stiffen up as he took in the glares Kuroo and Ushijima sent him.

“Don’t think you’ll get away with what you did.”

Kuroo growled the words as he cracked his knuckles, his eyebrows knitting together in irritation.

“O-Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?”

Oikawa’s attempt to act tough failed him since it was only a moment after till he was running for his life, trying not to get caught by the two maddened captains.


	31. Ch.30

**_Today was the last day._ **

You had been running around the gym, trying to help everyone as they practiced, also needing to take a break or two to bring your energy back up before you could go back.

“Thanks, ___-senpai!” Yamaguchi exclaimed before diving forward to receive the ball you served.

Kageyama setted the ball to Tanaka who then tried to score a point by spiking the ball. Nishinoya easily saved the ball and sent it to Sugawara, Asahi calling his friend to set it to him. Tsukishima and Hinata jumped up, attempting to block but his spike was too powerful, the ball zooming past the two boys and landing roughly against the floor.

“Kageyama’s serving this time which means I can take my leave since Kiyoko-chan is calling me.”

Waving to the boys who thanked you for the help, you then jogged up to the manager, noticing her holding a small note.

“What’s up, Kiyoko-chan?” She didn’t need to answer and simply placed the note in your hands, a small smile painting her lips.

Yachi smiled in a knowing manner making your desire to read the note increase. Leaving you to continue their previous duties, you finally opened the note, your eyes scanning the words that were hand written.

_Meet me at the back of the centre, I need to talk to you._

When you saw the name which was written underneath, your eyes widened in a recognising manner and a moment after, your cheeks heated up creating a rosy blush.

“Oh, is someone going to confess to you?”

The voice startled you and you didn’t even get the chance to hide away the note, Tsukishima, who had approached your frozen form, snatching it away and raising it high so you were unable to get it back.

“Give it back, you tree!” You jumped up, your hand trying to grasp onto the note but Tsukishima wasn’t impressed.

“Is that the best insult you can come up with?” He sent you a flat stare making your blush darken in embarrassment.

“Fine. If you’re not gonna listen with words then it’s better to take action,” You mumbled which the younger boy managed to register in his mind a second too late.

A cry of surprise left his lips when you used your strength to easily tackle him down, falling on top of him. The position definitely flustered the boy but you were too focused on the note that fell out of Tsukishima’s hand, fluttering away due to the wind.

“Damn it,” You grumbled and sprung back onto your feet, leaving the boy to Yamaguchi who helped his friend up, asking if he was alright.

“What’s this?” Semi picked up the note, wondering where it came from but when he heard you call him, he averted his attention onto your approaching figure with his brows raised in wonder.

Tendou seemed to have noticed how eager you were to gain the note back and quickly took it from Semi’s hand, waving it around in a teasing manner.

“If you want it back then you’re gonna have to give me a kiss~”

“How about I give you my fist?”

“I’ve always liked feisty women-OW!”

Down went Tendou when he received a smack on the back of his head from Semi and you sent the setter a thankful look, quickly taking the note and stuffing it in your pocket.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who sent you the note?” The sandy haired boy asked, his eyes glistening in interest.

Leaning forward, you whispered the name in his ear and his eyes widened an inch, surprised by the name he did not expect.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe it’s already ending! We’ll see you again, Yamamoto!” The trio of boys, who seemed to like Kiyoko as much as volleyball, cried ‘manly’ tears while shaking hands.

Ukai stared at the scene in amusement before moving his eyes onto each member of Karasuno’s volleyball team, making sure that everyone was present.

“Wait, where is ___?”

Kiyoko spoke up, earning his attention and he blinked at what she revealed next.

“She had to sort something out so she’ll be back soon.”

Glancing down at his phone that lit up, revealing the time, Ukai soon nodded, muttering his next words.

“She better be quick then because we have to leave in about fifteen minutes.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“____.”

Your ears perked up at the voice that called you, it sounding more serious than ever and you took a deep breath before facing the owner of the voice. Calling out to him also while trying to seem as if everything was normal, you failed when your pitch came out higher than usual. A chuckle left his lips and the distance between you closed ever so slightly, this letting him caress your cheek with his left hand. You relaxed at the touch and moved your eyes up, making contact with his as the spark in both your eyes became loving.

“You already know how I feel about you but, do you feel the same way?”

“I do.”

The answer was immediate and it brought a small smile to paint his lips, you returning it with more of a sheepish one.

“____, become my girlfriend.”

His words caused your breath to hitch as many emotions struck your heart and tears ended up blurring your vision, startling him in the process.

“Why are you crying?” He asked, a hint of concern in his voice which you caught.

“S-Sorry, I’m just a bit overwhelmed since I’ve never been through this before.” You waved your hand to assure him that it was over nothing bad and his form eased.

You used your sleeve to wipe away the tears before you blinked a few times to clear your vision, soon returning it onto him, your lips forming into a smile as he waited for your answer.

“You’re going to be my boyfriend so of course I will.”

Your smile expanded into a grin and the two of you soon shared a light laugh between you, the atmosphere livening up. Noticing how he inched towards you, you got a small idea of what his next actions were going to be and gave him permission to do so after he asked. Making an attempt to control your blush, you tilted your head back and granted him to cup your cheeks with his larger hands, your eyelids shutting as soon as his lips fell upon yours.

Compared to the kiss you shared before, this was more pleasing due to the fact that it wasn’t unexpected and you both appeared to have desired this more than anything. The kiss soon came to an end and your lips parted from each other, a need for oxygen being the cause of it. You both then gazed at each other, a light blush covering your cheeks when you wrapped his arms around you, bringing you to him and revealing the words he finally was able to say.

“I love you, ____.”

Your lips quivered as you tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall and let a shaky sigh escape instead to calm yourself.

“I love you too-”

#  _Who Do You Return Your Feelings To?_

_**[A/N: Obviously the story can't end there! Choose who you want, as the reader, to end up going out with by picking the characters ending. Just go to the chapter index and pick the ending or if you want to read all three then just go ahead to the next chapter!]** _


	32. Oikawa Tooru's Ending

_Two years later_

“Um…Oikawa-san, who exactly is your girlfriend?”

Surrounded by a group of his younger high school fans as he sat on one of the many seats in the arena, his lips parted to speak but a loud voice interrupted him.

“Alright!!!”

“___ claims victory for this round!”

Moving your gaze onto your boyfriend, you sent him a grin while he returned it, just as big before speaking up to answer the question.

“___-chan is my girlfriend and as you can see, she’s super cool and strong,” Oikawa said in a proud manner while his fans couldn’t help but stare at your cheery form in awe.

As soon as the next round begun, you grew startled when you heard many females cheer for you and glanced back to where Oikawa sat, him cheering along with them.

“Pay attention, ___-chan!”

That brought you out of your daze and you whipped your head back to your opponent, them trying to use your distraction as an opportunity to attack. Annoyed by the cowardly move, you swiftly moved to you right to dodge the attack before bringing your fist up, it making contact with their chin and sending them flying across the other end of the ring. They were instantly knocked down and you blinked at their figure, surprised by how much power you ended up using.

“Oops.”

“L-Looks like ___ is the winner…” The referee muttered in the microphone in disbelief.

The silence that had covered the atmosphere like a blanket shattered as soon as you heard a familiar voice.

“WOO! YOU DID IT ___-CHAN! YEAH, THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND!”

Groaning over how Oikawa was acting, you hid with your embarrassed blush with your gloved hand and looked away from the referee who was finding the whole scene amusing.

“That dork...”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How long are your fans going to follow us?” You glanced back to see them squealing about how cute you both were as a couple, some even mentioning how awesome you were in the match.

“Why don’t you tell them that you want to spend quality time with your handsome boyfriend? I’m sure they will listen~” He mentioned in a teasing manner, you simply elbowing his stomach in an annoyed manner.

As Oikawa suffered from the small blow he received, you stopped by the Raman shop you were intending to go in and turned around, facing the group of fans who gazed at you in admiration. Taken aback by this, you chuckled in a nervous manner before speaking up.

“Hiya, I was just wondering when you were all going home since it’s getting pretty late and I kind of promised Tooru that I would have dinner with him.”

The fans seemed to have been absolutely fine with your words and one of them spoke up in an apologetic manner.

“Sorry, ___-sama! We didn’t know about your date but we’ll leave now so we all hope you enjoy!”

The way they addressed you made your jaw almost drop and Oikawa snorted, covering his mouth with his hand to quieten the laughs that attempted to be heard. The group immediately disappeared from your sight and Oikawa approached your frozen form, kissing your cheek before presenting a cheeky smile.

“Shall we go, ___-sama~” That snapped you out of your state and you raised your fist in a threatening manner.

“Don’t make me hurt you again.”

“…Sorry…”

Snickering over his cowering state, you then entwined his hand with yours, leading him into the restaurant and greeting the owner who smiled towards you two.

“Can I order a bowl of miso ramen, please?” This made you blink, wondering why he ordered only one and he soon noticed your questioning gaze on him.

“Don’t you think it’s romantic to share? We can even feed each other!”

That wasn’t exactly the case and you could tell, your expression turning flat as you continued to gaze at your boyfriend.

“You didn’t receive your monthly pay yet, did you?”

You caught the way his body flinched and rolled your eyes, taking some money from your bag.

“Another bowl of miso ramen, please!”

“Coming right up!”

You glanced over at Oikawa and sighed over how sad he became, lifting a hand and rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

You and your boyfriend had been attending the same college for the last two years, both of you joining your desired sports team but since the college is in Tokyo, you were the one to suggest renting an apartment and managed to get one a month after you and him graduated from high school. You both then had to get a job, you paying the rent one month while Oikawa paid it the next.

“You should have just said so, I don’t mind paying for my own.” You mentioned with a shrug but Oikawa turned to you with a pout.

“But I offered this date so I should have been able to pay,” He mumbled.

Not liking the way he was acting, you forced him to look your way before leaning forward to place a small kiss against his lips, ignoring the fact that you were in a public place.

“You can pay the next time we go on a date, alright?”

A blush ran across his cheeks as he gazed at you in a stunned fashion the reason being he didn’t expect the kiss.

“O-Okay.”

He snapped out of his daze when the delicious aroma of ramen reached his nose and you couldn’t help but drool slightly as a bowl was placed in front of you and Oikawa.

“Itadakimasu!” You both chorused before splitting the two chopsticks apart from each other and using them to pick up a small amount of noodles.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning the lights on to your apartment, you shuffled inside your apartment with Oikawa who seemed just as tired as you. Since it was the start of the weekend, you both decided to stay out a bit longer and roam around Tokyo after your dinner date but you both gradually became tired as the clock almost announced midnight.

You entered the bedroom you shared and removed your clothes, not the least bit embarrassed since you were used to getting changed in front of each other. When you placed your night clothes on, you approached the bed and soon slipped under the soft duvet, Oikawa following your actions after.

You felt him wrap his arms around your waist, bringing you closer to him and you softly smiled, lifting up your hand to brush his hair back.

“I love you.” He whispered this, leaning forward to place a kiss upon your lips before he moved back to his previous spot.

“I love you too.” You rested your temple touching his and soon after, exchanged a smile as your coloured orbs closed.

**_Oikawa’s eyelids momentarily shut and he rested his hand over yours, entwining your fingers with his before bringing them up to place it between you both, it being a sign of the love you both held dearly for each other._ **


	33. Kuroo Tetsurou's Ending

_Two years later_

“I swear, the next time we go to the gym, I’m staying on the ladies side.” You complained, squinting your eyes at your boyfriend who simply returned it with a sigh.

You and Kuroo had ended up competing again on the treadmill which resulted in you both flying off and hitting the floor, a groan leaving your lips.

“I thought we would have learned our lesson during the training camp,” Kuroo mumbled, rubbing his sore back while your comforted your shoulder with your hand.

Your eyes roamed around, trying to find something to distract yourself from the soreness and they immediately locked onto a building, an excited smile soon painting your lips.

“Tetsurou, let’s go to that place.”

Following your finger that pointed towards an arcade filled with high school students, he raised a brow, wondering why on earth you chose that place.

“Aren’t we going to stand out? There are too many kids in there.” He tried to reason but you brushed it away by waving your hand in a careless manner.

“Forget that, I wanna play!” Your childish attempt of making him agree only made him roll his eyes.

“Fine, maybe we can settle the competition between us with a few games.” Lips forming into a smirk, you both gazed at each other with a challenging spark in your eyes.

“You’re on.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“I win!”

Kuroo won his third game, a small group of high schoolers who had come to watch the small competition, celebrating his win by cheering.

“It’s alright, ___-san. I’m sure you can win the next game.”

The group that was hoping for you to win, one of them stepped forward and spoke in a comforting manner making you send them a small smile.

“Don’t worry. The next game should determine who wins and I’ll make sure it’s me!” You claimed, raising from your seat and sending them a determined look.

“Yeah!”

They all raised their hands as they cheered while you grinned as you noticed how annoyed Kuroo became over your statement.

“Dance Dance Revolution.”

You were bad at this game as much as Kuroo so when you both stepped up and selected your song, no one knew who was going to win.

As the song began playing, you tapped your hand against your leg to get the beat while Kuroo solely focused on the screen.

“3, 2, 1, GO!”

You quickly stepped on the right arrow, moving onto the left and pressing your shoe against it two times. Kuroo managed to do this also, gaining a few extra points when he got a combo, you clicking your tongue in annoyance.

“Come on, __-san!”

“Kuroo-senpai!”

You individually continued to dance in a clumsy manner, attempting to get as many points as you could but as it was coming to an end, you detected you were losing, the grin that painted Kuroo’s lips revealing this.

“If you let me win this, I’ll give you a treat after.”

Your words stunned your boyfriend and he stopped his movements, his cheeks glowing in a fashion to reveal what he thought was the meaning behind your words.

“Alright!!!”

You fistpumped the air when you won, grinning towards the younger students who had begun to rejoice. Turning to Kuroo, wanting to shake hand to claim the end of your competition, you blinked instead when you noticed his frozen state.

“Tetsurou? What’s wrong?” You asked, a hint of concern glistening in your orbs.

Snapping out of his daze, Kuroo cleared his throat in an awkward manner before taking a hold of your hand and leading you out the arcade, you quickly bidding goodbye to the high schoolers who waved back.

“Did you really mean that?” He asked, his tone lower than usual.

Recalling the deal you made with him just a moment before, you nodded and sent him a smile.

“Yeah.” As soon as the word slipped past your lips, you were immediately taken to another place.

You recognised the store that you both entered and wondered what Kuroo wanted but confusion gleamed in your eyes as soon as you entered the toilets.

“What are you-Kuroo, hey, what are you d-doing?” You intended to ask but as soon as you felt his lips on your neck when you entered a stall, him locking it up after, you breath hitched creating a stutter to leave your own.

He didn’t seem to hear due to the lust that clouded his mind and he trailed kisses up your neck until your lips locked, you too astonished to respond to his love. He soon broke the contact and moved back, moving his focus on his shirt as he begun to open his buttons.

“Whoa, whoa!”

You placed your hands over his in a flustered manner, preventing him from revealing more of his chest.

“What the hell are you doing?” That made him blink and he looked at you in confusion.

“You said you would give me a treat.” He mentioned, you returning the look before awareness struck your features.

Your face burned up but that didn’t stop your eyebrows from knitting together as annoyance gleamed in your coloured orbs.

“You horny little-”

Your forehead clashed with his and he yelped in pain, staggering back while you turned and unlocked the door, marching out the toilets and out the store, Kuroo rushing after you once he sorted himself out.

“____, wait!”

Stopping by the crossroad, you swiftly turned to him and he flinched at the scowl you sent him.

“I’m sorry, I thought you meant-”

“Why would I? I’m not even ready for that yet so why on earth would you think I would suddenly be?!”

Cringing over how you raised your voice, Kuroo soon brought you in his arms, placing a kiss on your head to calm you down.

“I’m an idiot.”

“I know.”

“Forgive me?”

This was always his way of apologizing to you and you couldn’t help but sigh, the annoyance you felt earlier now gone.

“Fine.” You mumbled, your boyfriend beaming over this.

He leaned down, claiming your lips for a second making your heart flutter before moving back, gently taking your hands and leading you to the café you both usually went to after college hours ended.

“Am I still going to get a treat?” He asked, glancing down at you with a grin.

“What do you think?” You raised a brow at him, the bemused expression you sent him revealing your answer.

“Yes?” He received a smack on the arm for that and winced, murmuring an apology after.

“You should be treating me instead.”

When he heard this, a sly smile painted his lips, you knowing he was going to make another inappropriate comment.

“Well, I do know other ways to treat you like before-”

“Tetsurou!”

“I’m kidding~”

**_Snorting over the comical moment, you couldn’t prevent yourself and joined in with him, not giving a single worry in the world when you both obtained stares from the other pedestrians, the reason being you didn’t want the pleasant atmosphere that covered you both to leave like a warmed up blanket on a chilly day._ **


	34. Ushijima Wakatoshi's Ending

_Two Years Later_

“Welcome home, Wakatoshi.”

As soon as the door opened to your apartment, you greeted your boyfriend with a hug, his lips forming into a small smile as he leaned to down to plant a kiss against your temple. When he stepped back, he noticed your messy attire and raised his brows in wonder which you immediately caught.

“I made dinner today.” You placed your hands on your hips and gazed at the taller male in a proud manner.

All you received was silence and you scowled, knowing that he was worried for his well being.

“Don’t worry. I cooked it properly this time so you won’t get food poisoning.” You waved your hand in an assuring fashion before leading Ushijima into the dining room where you set the table, many different dishes on top.

To say he was impressed was the correct term and you couldn’t help but grin as you noticed this.

“Thank you, ___.” You could see the appreciating look he sent and chuckled.

“No problem! We should eat before the food gets cold.”

Agreeing with you, Ushijima removed his coat and bag and placed it on the sofa. He then took his seat by the table and grabbed his chopsticks.

“Itadakimasu!”

“Itadakimasu.”

Taking a piece of the food, you placed it in your mouth at the same time as Ushijima and the first thing that hit your tongue was salt.

“Mffjnfjsjbjd!” You grabbed a tissue, handing your boyfriend one also and used it to remove the food from your mouth.

“Why the hell is it so salty?” Your eyebrows knitted together in annoyance while Ushijima placed a hand over yours, the action causing you to gaze at him.

“Which spoon did you use to add the salt in?” He asked, you then pointing towards the one.

“____, that isn’t a tea spoon.”

“What? But I went next door and Yumi-obaa-san said to me that it was a tea spoon!” You exclaimed in protest, Ushijima simply shaking his head in disbelief.

“You know her eye sight isn’t very good now. Was she wearing her glasses?” That made you go quiet and a small pout was seen making him sigh.

“Let’s eat out today.”

“B-But-” The look you received from your boyfriend made you exhale in defeat before you got out of your seat and shuffled to your bedroom you shared with him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stop feeling so blue over the food. You will get it next time.” Ushijima had noticed that you still hadn’t gone over it, even after having dinner at the restaurant and placed a kiss against the top of your head as a way of comforting.

“I know but I just thought I got it this time and I wanted to surprise you but it ended up being a failure.”

Ceasing in his footsteps, the taller male turned to you and cupped your cheeks, making you look into his eyes. In the middle of park, the moonlight acted like a spotlight and lit up the spot you both paused on.

“It may have not gone the way you wanted it to go but I am still thankful for all the efforts you put into making the food. Just the thought of you doing it for me, that makes me happy.”

His words made your heart flutter and a blush crept across your cheeks, your lips quivering as you tried to fight back the goofy smile that wanted to paint them.

“Geez, you really know how to comfort someone.” You lightly smacked his arm in a playful manner and the corner of his lips pulled up, indicating he was amused by your words.

You faced the front once again, hooking your arm with his before glancing at your boyfriend in a happier manner.

“Shall we continue our stroll around the park, my dear boyfriend?” You questioned in a posh tone and you exchanged a chuckle between the two of you soon after.

You then continued your small walk around the park, a small conversation starting between you here and there but when you caught onto a small cart, the owner selling dango, your coloured orbs brightened up.

“Can we get some, Wakatoshi? I want to take some home.”

You received a nod from Ushijima making you lightly cheer as a response before you led him to the cart, your [E/C] orbs gleaming in happiness.

“Oi, old geezer! Give us some dango for free!”

A bunch of delinquents who looked to be high schoolers pushed past you making you stagger back. Ushijima caught your falling form and you shot him a thankful expression before gazing bat the owner who was struggling to deal with the problem.

“Are you going to sort them out?” He asked, noticing your hands forming into fists.

“Hell yeah.” You cracked your knuckles, a disapproving frown settling onto your features.

You soon approached the group, Ushijima watching with his usual expression and acting as if this had happened many times before.

“Hey! What the heck do you think you kids are doing?!” Your voice startled almost all of them and they whipped their heads back to you, finding the look you sent them quite intimidating.

“Huh?!”

“You have a problem with it?”

“Fight us then!”

Their retorts should have scared you off but you did a few stretches before forming your fighting position with your body.

“You asked for it.” The owner winced as he saw the way you easily kicked the students down, a few punches bruising their bodies but it ended quickly with the boys on the ground while you stood over them in triumph.

“T-Thank you, miss.” His voice brought you out of your victorious daze and you sent him a smile, approaching his cart soon after with Ushijima.

“Could we order a box of dango to take home, please?” You politely asked, him nodding and proceeding to complete the order.

You soon received the box and Ushijima intended to hand him the amount of money but he refused, mentioning that it was a treat for saving him before. Both of you bowed as a sign of thanking him before you both bid the owner goodbye.

“That was nice of him.” You mentioned, a soft smile adorning your features.

“It was only because you saved him,” Ushijima bluntly told making you roll your eyes.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Wakatoshi or else I won’t give you any dango.”

Your small warning made him gaze elsewhere with a small frown and you lightly laughed.

“Should we watch that movie tonight? We have a day off college tomorrow so it’s alright to stay up.”

Your offer made the male blink, thinking back to the time you bought that movie on your way back from college and he didn’t give it much time to think his answer.

“Okay.” His reply registered in your mind and you skipped a little in joy.

“Alright! I love you, Wakatoshi.” Your sudden confession made one of his rare smiles appear and he moved down to your height, unexpectedly capturing your lips with his for a second.

“I love you too,” He murmured while you blinked in a surprised manner, your cheeks soon glowing a dark red.

**_Bearing his larger hand in yours, you effortlessly dragged your tall partner through the familiar path that led you both back to your apartment,_ ** **_refusing to look at him due to being flustered but_ ** **_he allowed this since he found the way you were acting quite endearing._ **


End file.
